She's a Halstead
by onechicago-ff
Summary: Sophia Grace Halstead was just that, a Halstead. Her mother an absentee and her father doing his best to raise a kid whilst working a job where he does his best to keep his head down. Will relationship's continue to be hard to form when trouble strikes at the Halstead home?
1. Chapter 1

**Myself and Belle ( ChicagoPD_Girl) have been working together in order to give you this fanfiction. Firstly, I'd like to thank Belle so much for agreeing to co-write this fanfiction with me and I'm really looking forward to working with her on this. I would never have been able to write something of this standard without her, and I hope all of you guys can appreaciate the time and effort she has put in this chapter. So here it is, our first chapter.**

Sophia Grace Halstead was 5 years old, she was a January baby and had recently celebrated her birthday. She was born prematurely at 34 weeks which had made Jay an increasingly overprotective father. Growing up Jay had always felt the need to protect her from the world she lived in. He wanted his daughter to have a stable life, something he unfortunately was unable to have but this hadn't always been easy. Sophia's mom - Amanda Patterson - had turned her back on her daughter the day after her first birthday. Jay and Amanda had tried their best to provide a stable home for their young daughter but that had proven to be too difficult and the lasting result of their drunken one night stand had caused multiple arguments between the two. But Jay knew from the moment Amanda had told him that he had a responsibility to look after his unborn child.

She was a mirror of her father, just much shorter and a lot more talkative. She had the same blue orbs as her father, though hers seemed to brighten every time she spoke. Her hair had been lighter by a few shades and only just touched her shoulders. She had small bangs that Jay would always find cute how she brushed them from her face when she was concentrating. Her smile was beautiful and it never seemed to end. She had a toothy grin that made Jay melt and sometimes he couldn't understand how Amanda could choose her job over their daughter.

Sophia was his princess, his angel and nothing could ever change that. He would do anything to protect his daughter and that even meant keeping her a secret from his unit.

* * *

Jay didn't expect to be woken up by his hyper 5-year-old jumping on his chest, shouting, "Wake up, Daddy! Wake up! I want pancakes!"

Jay groaned as he held his daughter down and she looked down at him with big blue eyes, giving her best puppy dog look. "Oh, alright," Jay gave in, tickling her tummy, causing her to giggle happily. "Let Daddy get ready. I'll make you your favourite blueberry pancakes in ten minutes. How does that sound?"

"Yes, yes!" Sophia cried out joyously, once again bouncing up and down on her father's chest. He laughed and gently placed her on the bed, leaving a kiss on the top of her head. "Wait here. Okay?"

"Okay, Officer Daddy!" Sophia nodded, sitting down on the bed and waiting patiently as Jay grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, changed and finally headed back to where his daughter sat. She looked up and her eyes brightened when she saw her father again, and she jumped up, nearly toppling over off the bed. Luckily, Jay was quick, and he caught her just as she toppled off, and she fell into his arms.

"Hey, be careful, Sophie," he cautioned her, holding her tightly, his heartbeat having picked up speed when he saw her falling off. "You okay?"

Sophia clung to Jay's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Although she nodded into his body, he could feel her trembling with fright, so he gently kissed her head and carried her towards the kitchen, where he placed her down on the table. Sophia watched as her father started making the pancakes and she started fidgeting in her place, excited to eat her favourite food ever.

Once Jay had finished making the pancakes, he brought it to Sophia, along with her chocolate milk. The moment he placed it down, she began to gulp and he chuckled. "Slow down, Angel," Jay smiled, as he took a seat beside her, his coffee mug in hand.

Sophia sent her father a toothy grin before slowing down and eating normally. "Daddy, my teacher says, its parent job time tomorrow."

"What's that?" Jay asked her.

"We talk about our mommy or daddy's job," Sophia informed him. "Duh, Daddy."

Jay laughed at his daughter's sassiness. "Hmm, well, what are you going to say?"

"I'm gonna say, my daddy's a superhero. He fights baddies," Sophia nodded, determinedly. "He saves the world, cause he's a superhero."

Jay's heart swelled on hearing just how much his little angel thought of him. Although he knew he couldn't tell her the dangers of his job, he was happy to know she thought he was saving the world, and that she was proud of him.

"Do you know what a superhero is, Sophie?" Jay grinned, watching Sophia frown.

"Yeah, Daddy," Sophia smacked her father's hand. "You. I just said that."

Jay laughed. He couldn't believe how much of an attitude this 5 year old had.

She had an attitude like none other and Jay was sure it would get her in a heap of trouble as she grew older. Will - Sophia's uncle - had often joked that she would become part of a debate team or would even excel and become a lawyer. Jay always insisted that she would be his little girl forever and that there would be no need for her to become a lawyer or a part of a debate team. Sophia was intelligent and smart for a 5 year old and often asked unanswerable questions that often made Jay wonder who's genes she had actually inherited especially since he refused to admit she mostly inherited it from him.

He finished his coffee and at the same time, his phone rang. He could see Hank's number, and he sighed, before picking it up.

"Jay," he said as soon as he answered it.

"Halstead, I need you down at the station now, we caught a case," Voight's raspy voice came over the phone.

"Okay, Sarge. I'll be there in 30." Jay hung up and closed his eyes, before going over to where Sophia sat, finishing her chocolate milk. He called Antonio, who picked up on the first ring.

"Halstead, what's up?" Antonio answered happily.

"Toni, I need a favor," Jay spoke up. "Can you watch Sophia? Hank wants me down at the district, we caught a case."

"Sure, I'd love to hang out with Sophia. I'll be there in 15."

As soon as Jay hung up, Sophia looked at her father, her eyes sad. "Daddy, you promised to take me to the park," Sophia whined unhappily.

Jay crouched beside her chair and took her hands in his. "Hey, I always keep my promises, Angel. You know that. But right now, Daddy needs to go to work, Uncle Toni will come and he can take you to the park. How does that sound?"

Sophia sniffed. "Okay. But Daddy, I want to go with you too."

"We will go, I promise." Jay leaned forward to kiss Sophia's cheek and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Daddy, are you going to be a superhero?"

Jay smiled, ruffling her hair lightly. "Isn't that my job, princess?"

Sophia smiled, proudly, and nodded. "That's what I was saying, Daddy!" She smacked her hand to her forehead, sighing dramatically. "Silly silly daddy."

Jay smiled, and got up to get the door as soon as there was a knock on the door. Antonio Dawson, his long time friend, stood at the door. They hugged but no words needed to be exchanged. Antonio knew what he needed to do.

Jay grabbed his jacket and his car keys, along with his badge and gun. Sophia came to the door and hugged her father's legs tightly. "Daddy, be careful," she whispered.

"Always, Angel. You be good for Uncle Toni now, okay? I'll be back soon." Jay kissed the top of her head before heading out.

* * *

It hadn't been long after Jay left that Sophia persuaded her godfather to take her to the park and that's where the pair found themselves.

Antonio couldn't help but smile as he saw his goddaughter swing from the monkey bars. He was stood beside the benches whilst Sophia played with her friend, Connie. Connie was in the same class as Sophia at school and most would consider the two as best friends.

Sophia was smaller than most children her age but that had simply been because of her premature birth, so that had made Antonio extra cautious when she was to play on these climbing frames. It was one thing to have the wrath of Jay Halstead but it was another to have to wrath of Jay Halstead when it concerned his daughter.

The two girls were discussing what they were going to say at their parent job day. Connie was the daughter of an accountant and had told her friend that she was going to talk about how her mommy was in charge of everybody's money.

"I'm going to tell everyone that my daddy's a superhero!" Sophia announced happily as she and Connie took turns on the monkey bars.

A small huff could be heard from behind the two girls making them turn around. "Your daddy's not a superhero! He's the bad guy."

Antonio watched from the other side of the park, he could see some sort of altercation going on but decided to hold back. He knew Sophia could handle herself, the people in her life had made sure of that. But he wasn't prepared to let any kid just upset the Halstead so he started to move closer.

Sophia was starting to get upset but her attitude shone through. "Wrong." She herself huffed. "My daddy makes sure bad guys doesn't do any more bad things."

She was a very clever 5 year old and knew exactly how to hold her own but in this case she just walked away.

Antonio and been so focused on the kid that had clearly upset Sophia he hadn't noticed the small figure walk up to him until he felt the tugging on his trousers.

"Uncle Toni?" A little voice asked.

Crouching down to Sophia's height he asked her. "What's up kiddo?"

"Will you help me?" She asked shyly pointing towards the swing set. She loved the swings but it was too hard to do by herself, her legs hadn't been long enough.

"Course I can kiddo!" Antonio complied quickly and wandered over towards the swings taking her small hand in his.

Most of the parents in the park had recognized Antonio from around. The DA Office Investigator had a lot of involvement in Sophia Halstead's life, he picked her up from school and took her to the park when Jay was held up in work.

"Uncle Toni, is my daddy a bad guy?" Sophia asked unsurely.

Antonio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Not at all Soph."

The pair didn't last much longer and Antonio decided it was time to head back to the Halstead home when Sophia started to fall asleep on the swing. Deciding to carry his goddaughter Antonio walked back to her home which was only a block away.

* * *

"But Uncle Toni! I don't want to watch the bears!" Sophia whined. Since coming back from the park Sophia had been trying to persuade her uncle to let her watch a movie but that wasn't about to happen when a Cubs game was on.

"It's the Cubs kiddo. It's baseball." Antonio corrected from the sofa.

"It's still sports. You're crazy!" Sophie stated with her arms crossed across her chest.

Antonio chuckled, he had been warned of her attitude lately by Jay but that didn't stop it from being funny. "Just sit down will you."

Sophia jumped to the sofa with a frown on her face, it wasn't real by any means but it always worked when her daddy was around. She hadn't been sat down on the sofa for long when she heard the door open. Being the nosy kid that she was she ran straight towards the door before Antonio could even get up.

"Aunt Gabby!" The tiny voice squealed as she saw the Latino paramedic walk into the Halstead house.

Sophia hadn't really had a female role model so Gabby had been a really important part of the young Halstead's life. Gabby had met her after she discovered that Jay had been an undercover cop trying to nail Arthur for fraud and had been a sort of aunt to the kid ever since.

"Hello squirt" Gabby chuckled. Everyone had their own little nickname for the mini Halstead. "You being good for your Uncle Toni?" She checked as she shut the door softly, before dropping her car keys to her bag.

"Yes Aunt Gabby" Sophia rolled her eyes slyly. Gabby had not missed the slight action and had immediately sent a warning glare her way.

"Sophia Halstead" Gabby warned. Muttering a small apology the young girl hugged the paramedic before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Holding her tiny hand out Sophia encouraged her 'aunt' to follow. "Come on Aunt Gabby. Uncle Tonio wants to watch baseball. I don't want to watch baseball" Sophia huffed, her sassiness seeming to seep through in the smallest of actions.

Gabby couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Of course not. That's why Aunt Gabby brought you something to watch" She smiled enthusiastically as she pulled out a DVD she had in her bag.

"Peter Pan?" The big blue eyes widened. "Yay!"

"I thought you'd like this one." Gabby nodded.

"Uncle Tonio! Aunt Gabby got me Tinkybell"

"Did she now?" Antonio raised an eyebrow in his sister's direction. It had been the same film he watched on numerous occasions, namely with Sophia.

* * *

"I'm heading off for the night." Ruzek announced from his desk leaving the remaining intelligence detectives in the bullpen.

"Molly's?" Erin invited Jay as she grabbed the keys and phone from her desk before wrapping a scarf warmly around her neck. She hadn't seen Halstead that much these past few days, even months maybe, except when they were working on cases or working over time.

Jay shook his head as he rose from her chair lifting his jacket as he did. "No. I've got someplace I got to be" He said smiling.

He rarely went to Molly's anymore he would rather spend the time with his daughter and that was his plan for tonight.

Jay looked over his office desk making sure he had everything. _Cell, keys, badge, gun._ Happy he had everything Jay pulled on his jacket, hopefully the Chicago winter would come to an end soon and he would be able to take Sophia out more.

Erin watched as Jay almost bounced down the stairs towards the precinct doors leaving her in her thoughts. There was something about Jay Halstead that intrigued Erin, it always had. No matter how close she tried to get to him there was something about his life that seemed to prioritise over anything else and she didn't know what but she was determined to find out.

Jay had quickly made his way to his car. Hopping in the driver's side before he started the engine and turning up the radio Jay put the SUV in drive and pulled out of the parking lot heading straight home to his daughter.

* * *

The moment Jay stepped into his apartment, he was met with the cutest sight ever. Antonio and Gabby were asleep, while Sophia's head was on Gabby's lap and her feet tucked under Antonio's legs. She held her teddy bear tightly to her chest. This teddy was special to her because Jay had gotten it for her when she had turned 3, and it was dressed as a police.

Jay quietly hung his signature leather jacket at the door, and placed his keys down on the shelf beside the coat rack. He slowly made his way to the sofa, and gently shook Antonio. Antonio opened his eyes.

"Hey," Antonio muttered tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned slightly and his eyes landed on a sleeping Sophia and he smiled. "Guess we tired her out."

Jay chuckled softly. "Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

Antonio grinned. "No problem. It's always a pleasure to watch Peter Pan with Soph."

"Peter Pan again?" Jay laughed quietly, knowing how much his little angel loved that movie. Whenever it came down to watching movies, there was no argument, it had to be Peter Pan. Jay gently picked his daughter up, and took her to her room. He lay her down on her bed, and left a light kiss on her forehead, watching her sigh happily in her sleep, her arms still wrapped protectively around her teddy.

Jay made his way back to where Antonio and Gabby were putting on their coats, and Jay thanked them once more. The Dawsons hugged Jay before leaving, and Jay closed the door behind them softly. He found himself yearning for sleep. The case him and his team were currently working on was taking a toll on him, and he knew he needed a good amount of rest before work tomorrow.

Jay headed to his room and went straight into the bathroom to wash up and change. Once he was ready for bed, he didn't hesitate, he just flopped onto his bed and within minutes, had passed out.

Being a cop, though, and in a city like Chicago, had taught Jay Halstead to remain alert even as he slept. Although an outsider would mistakenly believe that nothing could stir Jay from his slumber, the sound of his daughter screaming did in fact, make him jump out of bed.

"DADDY!" Sophia screamed again, louder this time, the sound of her sobs echoing all over the apartment. "HELP ME!"

Jay immediately grabbed his gun, which had been on the bedside table. He ran out of his room, only to find a masked criminal holding onto Sophia, who was bawling her eyes out now, the fear in her big eyes impossible to miss.

"Let her go!" Jay demanded, his gun pointed right at the man who was attempting to kidnap his daughter. Jay's heartbeat picked up pace when the man didn't release his hold on Sophia. "Do it now! Do it!" Jay ordered, moving a little closer to the man.

The man watched Jay's gun carefully. Jay could hear Sophia still sobbing and sniffing, and she squeaked, "Daddy, he's hurting me.."

Those words pulled at Jay's heartstrings and he found himself clenching his jaw as his blue eyes hardened. "Sophie, listen to me," he said, keeping his voice soft and low, "I want you to be fast, okay?"

Sophia nodded furiously. Jay's gaze shifted back to the man holding his daughter and Jay repeated once again, his voice hard, "I'm not kidding around here, buddy. Let her go, or I drop you."

Finally the man realized just how serious Jay was and he shoved Sophia away, who tripped, but Jay caught her, and she sobbed into his chest. "Hey, look at me, Princess," Jay whispered lovingly, as Sophia's eyes locked on her father's. "You were so brave, you know that?"

Sophia smiled, even though tears still ran down her faces. Jay hugged her to him again, closing his eyes in relief. He was so grateful she hadn't been kidnapped. If she had, he would never have been able to live with himself, with the guilt. It was his responsibility to protect and care for her, and he had almost failed tonight. He could feel tears in his own eyes, but he knew he needed to stay strong for Sophia, who was trembling with fright. He realized he couldn't do this alone, not anymore. He needed someone who would help him love, protect and take care of Sophia in ways Amanda never did.

As Sophia clung to her father, Jay took his mobile and dialled Hank Voight's number. Hank picked up on the first ring. "Halstead, it's 2am."

"I know, Sarge, and I'm sorry. But someone broke in my apartment, I need to find out who did this," Jay replied. "I need the team at 1876 Edgewater."

"We're on it." Voight hung up and Jay picked Sophia up.

"Daddy?" Sophia murmured, looking scared. "I don't wanna sleep in my room. I'm scared. The big man was mean."

Jay kissed his daughter's forehead and held her tighter against his body. "Don't worry, Angel. You're going to sleep with Daddy. But you need to listen to me. I'm going to take you to my room and you're going to wait for me there, quietly. Don't make any noise, okay?" Jay insisted, as he sat Sophia down on his bed.

"Daddy, don't leave me, please," Sophia started to cry again.

Jay crouched in front of her. "Baby, I'll be right back. I have to talk to my friends. Then you and I will go to sleep. How does that sound?"

Sophia sniffed again, her eyes brimmed with tears, but she nodded. "Okay, Daddy. But I want Officer Bear, I sleep with him all the time. That big man took him away from me."

"I'll get Officer Bear for you." Jay went to his daughter's room and found the stuffed bear lying on the floor. He picked it up and went back out, closing the door behind him. He brought the bear back to Sophia who took it and hugged it tightly, kissing it. Jay smiled and that was when there was a knock on the door.

"Sophie, don't make any noise. Okay?" Jay reminded her.

"Yes, Officer Daddy." Sophia giggled at Jay's amused expression before he ruffled her hair and then left, closing the door behind him.

When he opened the door, the whole team, consisting of Kim Burgess, Kevin Atwater, Erin Lindsay, Adam Ruzek, Alvin Olinsky and Hank Voight, stood outside. Jay let them in, and they began scouring the area. Jay just made sure they wouldn't go to the rooms. He was oblivious to his partner, Erin, sending him suspicious looks, but she continued looking around the apartment for clues.

"Jay, why did the man target you?" Erin suddenly asked, making everyone go silent. She watched Jay very carefully and only she noticed his eyes nervously flick to his bedroom door and then back at the team. Nobody else registered the brief moment of panic because a very composed and calm Jay replied, "I'd like to find that out myself, Erin."

When the rest of the team were out of earshot, Erin walked up to where Jay was inspecting the lock on the door, checking to see how the burglar got in. "Jay?" she started.

"Hm?" he answered, absently.

"What's behind your bedroom door?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jay had already been in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when he heard a small pitter patter of feet from across the hall. It was still early so he wondered why Sophia was out of bed but if he had to guess it had been the result of her restless night, he had to see to his young daughter on numerous occasions during the night after having a night terror.

Peering his head from the kitchen he spotted his 5-year-old daughter clutching Officer bear close to her chest. Sophia's head was down as she wandered carelessly towards her father, Jay noticed at an instant something was bothering his daughter.

Placing his coffee out of reach he crouched down to his daughter's height and held his arms opened for her. She fell into them in an instant and started to sob. Jay ran his hand up and down Sophia's back as he recited soothing words to her.

"You okay angel?" He asked her, eye contact remained still as he looked over his daughter to see if she was physically harmed.

"Da-daddy- the- the man- got me - again." Sophia struggled through her hiccups. It had been the same situation every night for the past week. Sophia had been suffering from them ever since the masked criminal had attempted to take her from their home during the night nearly a week ago.

"Angel. Angel. It's okay. Daddy's got you." He smiled gently as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Sophia's eyes. "You got a big day today sweetheart!"

"I wanna go to work with daddy" Sophia sniffed slightly.

"You know you can't angel. How about I come and pick you up from school today?" Jay suggested.

At those words, Sophia instantly had a smile on her face and her toothy grin was intact.

"Really daddy? And not Uncle Will?" Sophia's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she made sure that her daddy was serious.

"Hey now, I always keep my promises, Angel." Jay never broke his promises but normally if Sophia's daddy was home early it meant that he had a really bad day and the 5-year-old didn't like that one bit.

"Okay, daddy."

"Now, how 'bout we go get you dressed and then daddy will drop you at school. How's that sound?" Jay suggested softly

Nodding shyly, the little girl moved towards her bedroom. Looking back, she checked that Jay had been following her before she continued to head towards the room at the end of the hall.

It took Jay longer than usual to find his daughter something to wear. He really needed to do some washing. He thought as he rooted through her drawers. He had been so busy with making sure Sophia hadn't moved from his sight that he completely forgot about the household chores.

Finally finding something for Sophia to wear he lifted the small outfit up. "What about this, Angel?"

Sophia just looked at her daddy like he had forgot the blueberries for blueberry pancake Saturday. "Oh no daddy!" She exclaimed slapping her hands to her cheek as she stared at her daddy open mouthed. "Daddy, you need a talk with Aunt Gabby."

And the sassiness had returned. "Why what's wrong with this?" He argued looking over the outfit he had picked. He had picked out a red Minnie mouse top and a pink legging set.

Sophia just buried her head in her hands in exasperation. Her daddy didn't have any idea.

Deciding that he had already lost the argument before it had even begun he found a jean skirt and some tights, pulling them from the drawer he held them in the air with raised eyebrows. "Better?"

Looking up Sophia smiled. "Good job Officer Daddy!"

"Come on angel, let's get you dressed."

Once Jay had dressed his daughter he guided her back to the kitchen where he placed her on the chair.

"Eat up angel." Jay pressed as he placed the bowl of oatmeal in front of his daughter.

It didn't take long for Sophia to demolish her oatmeal, pulling her down from the chair he carried her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. Within minutes Jay had picked up his badge, gun and keys before taking his daughter to the car. Jay strapped his daughter into the car and headed off in the direction of Sophia's school.

In the car, Sophia was bobbing her head to the music signing her little heart out, Jay looked up into the mirror and smiled at the sight. Luckily Jay didn't live too far away so it only took 10 minutes to get to his daughter's school.

Parking the SUV on the side of the road Jay cut the engine and got out of the driver's side. Rounding the blacked-out vehicle, he lifted Sophia from the car. Picking up her bag he slung it over his shoulder and walked towards the gates looking around every few seconds to make sure he had arrived undetected. Jay had been on high alert ever since a masked criminal had attempted to take Sophia, he was adamant to find out who had attempted to kidnap his daughter. Whatever the cost.

"Bye Angel." Jay smiled, ruffling her hair lightly.

Crouching down so he could hug his daughter Sophia beat him to it and hugged her father tightly. "Be careful, Daddy" she pleaded.

"Always, Angel. I'll pick you up later, okay? Have fun." Jay kissed the top of her head before heading back towards the car.

* * *

Jay sat on the edge of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest, as he watched Burgess and Lindsay update the team on what they had so far on the burglar, who had attempted to kidnap Sophia, although the rest of team, save Voight, didn't know about Sophia's existence, let alone that she had nearly been kidnapped.

They had barely gotten anywhere, since there had be no clues left behind in Jay's apartment, and Jay was getting more frustrated and angrier by the minute. Every minute wasted meant that the man was out there, probably plotting his next plan of attack, and if it involved Sophia, Jay would rather see him dead than in the wind.

"Halstead, I think you shouldn't work this case," Voight suddenly spoke, and the whole team looked up at Jay and Voight.

Jay remained right where he was, a neutral expression on his face. "Sarge, I need to be on this case, you know I do," Jay replied, his voice calm and steady, although he was feeling anything but calm.

"You heard me, you're too involved in this case," Hank continued, watching Jay's body stiffen.

"I need to do this, Sarge, no matter what you may think," Jay retorted.

Erin came forward and touched Jay's arm. "Jay, Hank's right. You were targeted, you can't work on this case!"

"I need to find the guy, Lindsay," Jay insisted, looking into her lovely brown eyes, and wishing he could just kiss her right there and then, but he  
held himself back and stared down her gaze.

"Jay-" Erin began, but now he was officially enraged.

"You don't understand, Erin! None of you do!" With that outburst, Jay grabbed his leather jacket and stormed off, and out of the precinct, his anger not dissipating.

He went over to his car and sat at the wheel, breathing heavily. He tried to regulate his breathing, but barely managed to do so, before slapping his hand against the wheel in anger and frustration. He was falling apart. Ever since that night when the man had tried to take Sophia from their apartment, Jay had been watching over his daughter, in every possible way, making sure he was there to protect her properly the next time something like this happened. He hoped it never would happen again, but with the kind of life he led, he knew he could not count on any peace.

Jay finally calmed himself down enough to start driving home. He checked the time, it was 12pm, he still had 2 hours before he needed to pick Sophia up. He was only five minutes away from home when a thought crossed his mind, and he turned the wheel, heading past his apartment block and towards the more crime-filled areas of Chicago...His CI could confirm his suspicion, he was sure of it.

* * *

* _Flashback Begins*_

 _Sophia watched her Uncle Will pace nervously around the waiting room of Med, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. He looked worried and tensed, and Sophia couldn't understand why. All she wanted to know was, where her daddy_  
 _was, and why he hadn't picked her up from school like he usually did._

 _"Uncle Will?" Sophia piped up, watching as her uncle stopped and turned to her, a small smile lighting his face when his eyes landed on his cute little niece._

 _"Yeah,_ _cutie?" Will replied, sitting beside her._

 _"Where's Daddy?" Sophia asked quickly._

 _Will paled slightly, unsure of what to say. He finally placed his hand on the top of_ _his niece's head. "He's resting," Will replied._

 _"But he always comes to pick me up from school. And he isn't home right now, he's not resting, Uncle_ _Will," Sophia huffed, catching her own uncle in his lie._

 _Will sighed loudly. "Soph, your daddy has a hard job, you know," he_ _explained. "Things happen, and Daddy gets held back sometimes, you know_  
 _that."_

 _Sophia nodded. "Yeah Uncle Will, but, then Uncle Tonio comes to pick me if Daddy_ _is late."_

 _"Cutie, do you know what your father does? HIs job?"_

 _"No, what is Daddy's job?" Sophia asked inquisitively._

 _"Your daddy saves people, from bad guys," Will replied, and he saw his niece's_ _eyes light up with pride. He smiled at her and she looked up him happily._

 _"My daddy is a superhero?" Sophia bounced on her seat joyously._

 _"Yeah, he is," Will nodded. "Superheroes save people, just like your daddy_ _does."_

 _Suddenly Sophia frowned and her lower lip quivered as she questioned her uncle yet_ _again. "Does my daddy not want me, Uncle Will?"_

 _Will's heart broke into a million pieces, and he looked at his niece, who looked like_ _she was about to cry. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "Soph,_  
 _your daddy loves you more than anything or anyone in this world. You know that,_ _don't you?"_

 _"But my mommy didn't want me, so why does daddy want me?"_

 _"Your mommy isn't like your daddy, baby. He's loves you so much, and he works so many hours a day to keep you safe and protected from bad guys. Your mommy loved her job, she's not as nice or loving as your daddy," Will explained gently._

 _Sophia wrapped her arms around Will's neck. "Is Daddy in the owie?"_

 _Will closed his eyes, cursing himself for initially underestimating this particular_ _5-year-old's cleverness. And since she had Jay's genes, she was bound to be_  
 _perceptive. Like father, like daughter. "Your daddy is okay, cutie,"_ _Will finally replied confidently._

 _He silently prayed and hoped that Jay would be more careful next time, whether he was undercover or not. But Will didn't want to see Sophia's heart and world shatter into a million little pieces if her daddy, whom she thought the world of, died in the line of duty, and left her without a parent who actually loved her and cared for her because she needed at least one of those._

*End of Flashback*

* * *

It was 1pm and the children at Sophia's school had all been let out for lunch break. Sophia and her friend Connie had skipped, in sync all the way towards the climbing frame. They headed straight for the monkey bars where they took turns in jumping from one bar to another.

It had been Connie's turn when she began to ask Sophia a question about her daddy. "Sophie? Why does your daddy get to be a superhero?" Connie breathed out as she reached her hand out for the next bar.

"Because he stops the baddies" Sophia declared proudly as she swung her legs from the wooden platform.

"Do you think my mommy could be a superhero?" Swinging her body and latching her hand to the last bar in front of her. Using her legs Connie jumped to the wooden platform leaving Sophia to have a go.

It was now Sophia's turn on the monkey bars. She had clung to the first bar before she answered her best friend. "I think she can."

She had nearly been at the end of the playing frame when she spotted someone wearing old worn out sneakers stood in her way. She really needed this kid to move otherwise she'd fall. Sophia was strong for a five-year-old but not that strong.

"Sophia's dad isn't a hero." The bigger kid retorted sulkily. "My dad says your daddy takes people away from their family."

"That's not true." Anger was burning through Sophia as she stared at the bully. Her daddy was her hero and nothing anyone would say would ever change that.  
Sophia's grip was beginning to loosen on the bars and her face began to crease in panic.

"Yes, he is. He took my daddy from me!" The kid shouted at the light-haired Halstead.

"NO!" For a moment, Sophia thought the boy was going to move out of the way and she would be able to reach the platform. The young Halstead was wrong and the next thing she saw was a foot moving closer to her before it connected with her body. She hadn't been strong enough and Sophia's hands slid from the monkey bars causing her to fall through the air and land awkwardly on the playground floor.

Sophia screamed in pain as her arm crunched beneath her and her head hit the ground. She wanted her Officer daddy, she wanted her superhero.

* * *

"Hello there" Connor smiled gently as he entered the trauma bay. Walking in Connor took a quick over look on the young girl's injuries. She was cradling her right arm which had been placed in a splint which he had almost instantly assumed was broken. She had a gash across the lefts side of her face which ran from her hairline at the top of her head all the way down to her ear, the blood trickled and.

Looking up again he saw the young girl, she was willing herself not to cry but Connor could see that she was in pain. He hadn't even looked at the name of the file he had received so it came a shock when he looked at the girl again. It took him a few moments but as he advanced towards her he knew exactly who she was. "Sophia?"

"I want- my daddy." The little girl hiccupped as she tried her best to stop her tears. Her daddy never cried and she wanted to be strong like her daddy.

"Your daddy will be here real soon okay? My name's Dr Rhodes, but you can call me Connor if you want?" He suggested quietly. He moved beside Sophia and took out his penlight before instructing the young girl. "Okay Sophia? The paramedic says that you hit your head and your arm when you fell. Is it okay, if I check you over?"

When Sophia nodded, weakly Connor lifted the penlight to her eyes whilst he spoke to her softly.  
Sophia shied away from the light and whimpered, closing her eyes tightly Connor was sure she had a concussion but he wanted to get a CT scan first.

"Can I check your arm little one?"

Sophia tried her best to obey the instructions the doctor was giving to her but it was too painful. "When is my daddy going to come? I want my daddy"

Connor perched himself on the bottom of her gurney before speaking. "I'm sure your daddy is on his way now, okay? Right now, we're going to fix you up, is that okay little one?"

Sophia nodded, her responses had started to delay so Connor was now certain the young Halstead had a concussion.

Reassuring the young girl that he was going to find her daddy Connor walked over to the nurses station where he called the number they had on file for Jay Halstead. It had barely rung when the voicemail message came on.

"Jay, it's Connor Rhodes. I need you to get to med as soon as you can, Sophia's been brought in." Connor thanked before trying another number.

Will was in a conference so he was sure that his phone would've been turned off but nevertheless he tried to dial the redheaded Halstead.

"Will? It's Connor. I have Sophia with me and Jay's not picking up. She'll be okay. Just an you call me back when you get this.

Sighing Connor put the phone down. Sophia really needed someone by her side. At that moment, a thought crossed his mind and he picked up the phone for a third time.

" _Voight_ " The gruff voiced man answered.

"Hank. It's Connor Rhodes from Med." Connor informed immediately, finally he had gotten hold of someone.

" _Dr Rhodes? What can I do for you?"_

"Sophia's been brought in-" Connor hadn't even managed to finish his sentence when the Sergeant cut across him in a frantic worry.

" _Sophia_?"

* * *

The minute Dr. Rhodes had called Hank to inform him that he couldn't get a hold of Jay and that Sophia was in the hospital, with a concussion and a broken arm, Hank had immediately headed straight to Med, after telling his team he needed to deal with something. They all had given him that look, because usually when he said that, they knew he meant he was playing the dirty cop card, and they hadn't bothered to ask him where he was going.

Hank was now at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room, and continuously dialled and re-dialled Jay's number. But every single time it went straight to  
voicemail, _"Jay Halstead, sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave_ _a message and I'll see if I wanna get back to you."_ BEEP.

"Halstead, get to Med now!" Hank literally growled, fed up that his detective wasn't picking up the phone when his daughter had been injured badly. Hank promised that when Jay got here, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

Getting out of the car Jay walked down the shaded alleyway, his CI reassured him that the information he had was worth it.

Jay's phone began to buzz from his jacket pocket, pulling it out, one hand still on his side harm he noticed the caller ID. Voight. Something inside of him told him to answer the phone but he didn't, he just swiped the dismiss.

* * *

"Grumpy?" Sophia spoke up.

Hank breathed out a laugh, Sophia had been calling him the same thing ever since she could talk. Jay would often reprimand her but Voight always assured him that it had been okay, he was the closest thing Sophia had to a grandfather.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" He asked. His once gruff voice was now one of pure concern.

"It hurt grumpy" Sophia's voice quavered.

Voight could tell Sophia was willing herself not to cry so he pulled off his jacket and moved closer to the little girl. The cut on her head had since been stitched and her arm was now in a plaster being supported by a sling.

"How about we read a book?" Voight tried to coax as he indicated the pile of books a nurse had brought in to occupy Sophia. Picking up the pile Voight began to shift through the pile when he came across the ideal book. "How about Peter Pan?"

Sophia's smile brightened at an instant. Her toothy grin appeared and she nodded excitedly. "Yes please Grumpy Hank."

And Voight began to read the tale of Peter Pan.

He had only been half way through the fairy-tale before the sound of a frantic Will Halstead echoed through the hospital corridor. It hadn't took him long to find his niece's room.

"Sophia, Sophia are you okay?" A breathless Will Halstead rushed to his niece's side. Holding her head in his hand he inspected the stitched cut beside her hairline before looking towards her plastered arm. "What happened Princess?"

Will had lived with his brother and his niece for over a year after his malpractice and had never seen Sophia hurt herself this bad. Those thoughts quickly washed away when the toothy grinned 5-year old spoke up.

"I'm all mended Uncle Will." Sophia reassured lifting her arm to show him. "The doctor told me I was very very brave. Now Grumpy Hank is reading me a story" She said as she referred to the man who allowed her to cuddle to his side

Will wanted to cry but this time it was something else that came to the forefront of his mind. Where the hell was Jay?

* * *

Turning his back on the CI Jay moved towards his car. Jay's knuckles were red raw when he exited the alleyway, he was sure he had cracked a few knuckles in the process. He finally pulled out his cell lifting it to his ear to hear the countless voicemail's he had received.

Jay was frozen. His daughter was in the ER and he had been unreachable. Would he ever forgive himself?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's** **Chapter** **3** **AgentBelle-97** **. Remember** **to** **review** **and** **comment** **and** **let** **us** **know** **what** **you** **think! Thank** **you** **to** **those** **who** **have** **been** **reading.**

****  
Jay walked into the hospital , heading straight to the reception desk to ask about his daughter. Although he gave the vibe that he was calm and collected, he was in fact hurting and panicking on the inside, unable to believe that he had been completely unreachable when his daughter needed him the most. He hated himself at the current moment, and he had no idea how he would ever forgive himself.

Once the receptionist at the front desk informed Jay that Sophia was waiting in room 402 with Will and Hank, Jay thanked her politely and made his way to Sophia's ward.

He found Sophia sitting on the bed, listening intently, as Hank read her a story. Jay smiled to himself when he saw the cover, his daughter really was obsessed with Peter Pan. When she had been younger, she used to call it 'Pete Pan' and often recalled the naughty fairy as 'Tinkybell' - she still did. Sometimes she would tell her daddy how she wished Neverland was real, so she wouldn't have to grow up, go to school, then university and then get a job, find a guy to marry and all the responsibilities that came with being an adult. Although Jay laughed at his daughters capability of understanding the world around them, he knew that no matter how old she got, she would always be his little girl, his baby.

Jay had barely even stepped into the room when Sophia's head popped up and her eyes lit up when she saw her daddy. "Daddy!" she cried out, reaching out her arms.

Jay went over to her and wrapped her in his arms protectively, kissing her head, and stroking her back as if she would just disappear if he didn't. "Hi, Angel," he replied, slowly moving back but the moment he did so, Sophia grabbed onto his shirt, holding him right where he was.

"Daddy, don't go," she pleaded, almost sadly.

"I'm just sitting on your bed, princess. I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," Jay assured her, sitting on her bed.

Sophia still scooted closer, and rested  
her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her silky, soft hair, his eyes landing on the bad cut on her head, which had been stitched up nicely.

"How you feeling, Sophie?" Jay asked her, moving his hand to her shoulder. She  
was laying down on her good arm, her broken arm in a sling.

"I feel okay," Sophia replied."I'm happy you came."

Jay rubbed her head gently, once again leaning down to kiss her forehead, just grateful that she was okay, although she looked badly hurt, with her stitched head and her broken arm.

"You know something?" Sophia piped up, sitting up and moving onto her father's lap. Jay held her firmly, as she smiled up at him, her big blue eyes lighting up excitedly. "Dr. Roadie said, I was very brave, just like you, Daddy."

Jay laughed. "Well, I always knew you were my brave little girl."

Sophia's smile made her eyes twinkle and she hugged her daddy with one arm. "Does  
that mean I'm a superhero like you?" she inquired bouncing in Jay's lap.

"Yeah, princess, you're the BEST superhero out there," Jay agreed, smiling as he heard Sophia giggle joyously.

"YAY! Grumpy, I'm a superhero like Daddy," Sophia announced, turning in Jay's lap to watch Hank.

A loving smile crossed Voight's lips, something that was rare for Hank Voight, but he made exceptions for people like Sophia, who he loved immensely, as if she was his own granddaughter.

"Yeah, I heard. You are a superhero." Hank leaned forward, as if moving to tell Sophia a secret, and she leaned closer. "Although, don't tell your daddy I said this, but I think you're a better superhero than he is."

Sophia laughed, covering her mouth as if she would spill the secret. "Daddy, Grumpy says I'm a better superhero than you," Sophia finally blurted out, unable to keep the secret too long.

Will, Hank and Jay laughed at her inability to keep a secret for longer than 10 seconds.

"He's absolutely right though," Will added, with a smirk at his older brother.

Jay rolled his eyes at Will but he couldn't disagree with either of the other two men in the room. Sophia was happy, and that was all he ever wanted to see, his daughter happy and okay, and being as cute and sassy as she always was. Sophia turned around once again and placed her head against Jay's chest, her small arm barely able to wrap around her father's neck.

"Halstead. A word." The gruff voice returned.

Jay nodded towards Voight signalling he would be out shortly. "I'll be back in a minute Angel, okay?" Setting Sophia back down Jay followed the Sargent towards the exit. No words had been shared until both men were safely away from Sophia.

Hank Voight roughly shoved the detective against the wall as soon as he and Jay had moved away from the hospital entrance. Hank's hand gripped onto the collar of Jay's leather jacket.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hank demanded, his grip getting tighter and tighter by the second.

Jay didn't speak nor did he try to push Voight away. He wasn't going to justify his reasons for not picking up the phone.

"I should've been here" Jay whispered.

"We're dads Jay." Voight started. He crouched down balancing his weight on his ankles as he spoke to the young father.

When Jay first started the intelligence unit he had informed Hank of his daughter, he had asked the sergeant to keep this information strictly between them. Voight didn't need to question Jay's needs, he knew exactly why he had wanted to keep Sophia away from his job. Being a cop especially in Chicago was stressful and often ruined relationships with the ones you love the most. Jay wanted to protect Sophia from the world he saw outside of their hope and Voight understood that.

"Dads..we're just people and we make mistakes. We want to do the best for our kids and sometimes we can't, they may hold it against us for a while but at the end of the day they know you're gonna be the ones to hold them when they cry."

"What if I can't do that for Sophia?" Jay pondered. His daughter was his everything. He wouldn't be the man he was today without Sophia by his side.

"You're a good dad Jay. Have a little trust in yourself." Hank assured. He had seen Jay with his daughter and it was truly magical, he knew Jay would stop at nothing to protect his daughter and that was admirable. "Take a few days. Be with Sophia."

* * *

"Daaaaddyy! The light is too bright, and it's hurting my eyes and head!" Sophia complained, shielding her eyes from the lounge light.

Jay was in the kitchen, making dinner for Sophia, when he heard her complaint and went back to the lounge to check on her. She was laying on the couch, covering her eyes with her hand, and sobbing.

"Hey, baby girl." Jay rushed over and crouched down by the couch, placing a comforting hand on her head. "What's wrong?"

Sophia moaned. "My head has a owie."

"Does it now?" Jay frowned, concerned, as he pressed the palm of his hand on Sophia's forehead. She was burning up, probably with a fever, but he couldn't be sure until he checked. "Okay Angel, Daddy's going to be right back."

"Okay."

Jay found a thermometer in his room and came back to where Sophia lay, and gently moved her hand away from her eyes. She squinted and cringed, crying again, and Jay's heart broke. He hated seeing his daughter so sad and ill. He put the thermometer in her mouth, saying, "Don't move it around, okay? Keep it still."

After a couple minutes, he took the thermometer out of her mouth, and looked at the temperature displayed on the screen. It was 102 Fahrenheit.

She did have a fever.

"Sophie, do you feel tired?" Jay asked, his voice soft and filled with anxiety.

"Yeah Daddy, a lot," Sophia replied, and Jay could hear the fatigue in her voice, and the way her eyes kept fluttering close. Jay stroked her hair, leaning over to kiss her forehead, and she looked at him through half-closed eyes. "I feel sick."

"I know, baby." Jay grabbed his phone, deciding to call Will. "I'll ask Uncle Will what to do, okay Soph? Why don't you go to Daddy's room?"

Sophia just nodded and then groaned, holding her head. She sat up and got off the couch. Suddenly, her legs buckled and she would have fallen face down onto the floor if Jay hadn't steadied her with his arm. "My world is spinning," Sophia sobbed, hating the nauseous and bad feeling she was getting all over.

Jay lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room. He gently lay her on the bed, and sat beside her as he took his phone again to call Will. The phone rang and Will picked up immediately.

"Hey Jay," Will greeted.

"Hey. Will, listen, Sophie's ill. She's tired, dizzy, sensitive to light and has a fever of 102 Fahrenheit. What do I do?" Jay asked, feeling helpless as his daughter lay beside him, sobbing and moving closer to her daddy, placing her head in his lap.

"Those are post concussion symptoms," Will informed his older brother. "I would advise you keep her hydrated. If you want, I could come over and check to see if she needs to go to the ER?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Will," Jay replied before hanging up. He rubbed a hand over his face, and patted Sophia's back, as she curled up into him, her cheek pressed against his leg. "Do you want some water, princess?"

"I don't want you to go, Daddy!" Sophia pleaded. "Please. "

"I won't take long, okay? I'll be back in one minute," Jay promised gently.

Sophia reluctantly agreed and moved off his lap, and he got up and headed to the kitchen. He poured some water in a plastic glass and took it back to where Sophia now sat, still looking miserable. She took the glass from him and slowly sipped her water.

"Daddy?" Sophia suddenly piped up, holding her glass.

"Yeah, Angel?" Jay responded, looking at his daughter.

"Why didn't Mommy want me?"

Jay froze for a moment, caught off guard by his intelligent daughter's sudden question. But he was saved from answering when there was a loud knock on the door. "That's Uncle Will, let me get the door," Jay told his daughter, getting up and heading for the door. He opened it and Will was standing there.

Jay ushered Will in and the younger Halstead walked into the apartment. Jay led him to where Sophia lay on Jay's bed, her glass now on the bedside table. Will approached the youngest Halstead and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sophie, can I give you a quick check-up?" Will inquired kindly.

Sophia sat up slowly, and nodded one time, tears still running down her face. Will took out his penlight and shone the beam of light into the little girl's eyes,making her squint in pain, but she knew the routine well, and let her uncle  
check her up properly.

Will looked at Jay. "I would suggest you stay with her and don't let her sleep more than two hours at a time. Also, keep her hydrated as I mentioned over the phone. I don't think she needs to go to the ER, but you should keep a close eye on her."

"Trust me, I will," Jay nodded.

* * *

Erin had been staring at the same empty desk for three days now. Voight had informed the team that Jay Halstead had been granted a leave of absence but that had just added to her confusion, Jay had never took a sick day let alone a full 3 weeks.

Hank had just returned back to his office when Erin saw it her opportunity to get answers.

She almost bolted from her desk as she knocked on the Sergeant's door.

"Come in" The gruff voice called from behind the door.

Opening the door Erin caught sight of Hank filling out some paperwork. He hadn't even looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing

"Hey Hank. Have you heard from Jay lately? I mean-" Erin asked. Her voice wasn't one of concern but of curiosity.

"Halstead took a leave of absence. Personal reasons." Hank stated pointedly, not willing to give up any more information.

"Was it to do with the burglary?" Erin asked.

Hank hadn't bothered to replied and just looked up at the young woman he was fortunate enough to raise. He granted Jay leave to take care of Sophia, something he had advised. Sophia was an important part of Halstead's life if not the most important and Hank Voight despite being known for his violence and determination to catch criminals could actually understand Jay's need to keep his daughter hidden from his dangerous job and injury prone team.

Sensing the Sargent's unwillingnes to answer her queries she tried one more time. "Hank-"

"Erin. Is there anything else?" Voight raised an eyebrow. Jay had managed to keep his daughter a secret from his unit for 5 years and now was definitely not the time to ruin that.

Erin shook her head and left the wooden office. Jay Halstead was one secretive man.

* * *

It was time to find out. Erin grabbed her badge and gun from her desk, taking her coat as well before heading out of the precinct and into the cold Chicago night. She got into her car and drove straight to her partner's apartment block. Erin parked her car and got out, walking across the dark street and into the apartment building right opposite. She went up to Jay's floor and stopped outside his door, her hand in the air, reconsidering her actions. What if she was just being paranoid? What if Jay really did need personal time off from work? She would be intruding, possibly even interrupting anything important. Erin waited another moment, still contemplating, before her knuckles rapped loudly on the wooden door.

Jay heard the loud knock and quickly looked at Sophia to see that she was still fast asleep, cuddling Officer Bear. Jay left a kiss on her head before heading out of the room, and opening the door. He was left stunned when he saw his partner standing there, looking straight at him.

"Erin?" he said, softly, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you took 3 weeks leave of absence,"  
Erin admitted. "You're my partner. I wanted to see if you're okay, if everything is alright."

"I appreciate it," Jay smiled gently. He knew Sophia was asleep, so he thought, it was fine if Erin came in. "If you want, you can come in."

Erin smiled and stepped into his apartment, marvelling at how clean he kept it. Well, he was ex-military after all, it figured he would be so clean and meticulous. Erin went over to his couch, and he brought out two bottles of beers. He came back to where Erin sat and handed her a bottle, sitting down himself.

"Jay?" Erin started. "I know you took a personal leave, but it's just...it seems odd, you've never taken one in the 5 years you've been my partner, and when you were kidnapped?"

Jay hated reminiscing that time, but he could hear the concern that was evident in Erin's voice and expression too. "I guess I just needed to, Erin," he replied his voice very low.

Erin didn't notice at first that he was practically whispering because her mind was running over the various possibilities for his having taken such a long leave of absence. "Even Hank wouldn't tell me anything," Erin commented, watching Jay.

Jay was about to ask her why she had gone to Hank in the first place when a tiny voice called out, "DADDY! Why are you talking to yourself?" Sophia was standing in the door way, her one arm in a sling, the other arm rubbing her eyes sleepily, with her hand clutching the paw of her teddy bear.

Erin was taken aback by the little girl in her partner's lounge, who had just referred to him as 'Daddy'. Halstead had a daughter? Since when? Judging by the way she talked and how small she was, Erin guessed she was about 4 or 5, although she looked 3 because of her height. Erin couldn't believe that Halstead had been able to keep his daughter a secret for 5 whole years!

Erin watched Jay as he got up and went to his daughter, crouching to her height to talk to her in a soft voice. She nodded shyly, and turned and walked away, her bear flopping behind her.

Jay returned back to Erin, and he could see the shock and even a hint of hurt on her face as she registered the fact that he had a daughter. "Erin-" he started, but she stood up.

"You have a daughter?" Erin asked, a bit harshly.

Jay just nodded.

Erin turned around and grabbed her coat. She was all for storming out, but then she stopped, with one foot out the door. She held the door  
handle.

"Erin?" Jay began cautiously.

"What's her name?" Erin asked softly, her voice back to normal.

"Sophia Grace Halstead."

Erin smiled, the name was adorable and really suited the little girl she had just seen. Erin turned back to face Jay, and saw that he looked apologetic, probably regretting that Erin had had to find out about his daughter this way. Erin  
worked up her courage to ask her partner the one thing she didn't know and couldn't even guess how he'd answer, so his answer, when it finally did come, shocked her immensely.

"Jay, can I-can I meet her?" Erin asked, quietly.

Jay stared at the beautiful woman standing in front of him, the same woman who moments ago had been ready to walk out, full of anger, but who now, was asking if she could meet the one most important little girl in his life. Jay himself was surprised with his answer when he replied, "Sure."

He called Sophia back out, and the little girl came walking to her father, and clung to his legs, looking at the new woman in the house, who didn't look familiar at all to her.

"Sophie, this is my partner from work, her name is Erin," Jay told his daughter, picking her up so that she could get a better look at Erin.

Erin smiled holding out a hand to the cutest little girl she had ever laid eyes on. "Hi Sophia," Erin said, kindly.

Sophia watched Erin carefully, as if sizing her up, before she buried her face in her father's neck. Jay chuckled softly. "Please shake hands with her, Angel. She likes you," Jay pleaded, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Erin's heart warmed at the sight. She knew she admired this man in front of her, but seeing the way he handled his daughter with care and love, made her wish more than ever that she could be with him, that they could be a couple, and raise their own kids one day. Have little mini Jay Halstead's and Erin Lindsay's running around the house. Erin shoved that thought away when Sophia timidly held out her good hand and Erin shook it gently.

"You're pretty," Sophia commented, smiling at Erin, knowing that this woman must  
be friendly.

Erin's smile widened. "Aw, thank you, 're too cute, you know that."

Sophia giggled. "Yeah. Daddy tells me that I have his genies."

Erin raised an eyebrow at Jay, who just shrugged, but the smile on his face never fade.

"She means genes," he mouthed to Erin, who nodded.

"How old are you?" Erin asked the little girl.

"I just turned 5," Sophia held out five fingers and Erin high-fived her, making Sophia giggle again. "I like you, Pretty Lady Erin."

"Aw! I like you too, you little muffin."

Erin grinned as Sophia jumped in Jay's arms, looking excitedly at her daddy and squealed happily, "Pretty Lady Erin gave me a new nickie name, Daddy!"

"Yeah she did, Angel." Jay tickled Sophia's tummy and she laughed happily, her eyes twinkling with love and joy. Erin marvelled at how blue her eyes were, just like Jay's, but Sophia's were bigger.

Sophia eventually fell asleep in Jay's arms, and he sat back on the couch, laying Sophia on his lap, and stroking her hair gently. Erin sat beside him, her heart filled with many emotions at the moment, but each one of them had one thing in common: love for her partner, sitting beside her, caring for his daughter. This man really surprised Erin in so many ways, but she loved it. She loved him.

"5 years, Jay," Erin whispered in awe. "You kept her a secret for 5 years. How?"

Jay sighed, careful not to disturb Sophia. "I had to, Erin. I had to keep her away from our job."

"What would have happened if Derek Keyes had killed you, Jay?" Erin suddenly asked. "He tortured you like an animal, and he was more than ready to kill you...Sophia would have lost her father, do you realise that?"

"Erin, I know that," Jay answered, surprisingly not angry or offended by Erin's outburst. "Hank knew about her, all this time. From the moment I joined Intelligence, I knew I had to come clean to Voight about Sophia, and he understood why I wanted to keep her a secret, why I still want to keep her a secret. You can't tell the rest of the unit, I need to tell them when I'm ready."

"Does Antonio know?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, he does," Jay nodded. "He's the one that got me into Intelligence."

"I want you to know, I won't leave your side, Jay," Erin finally confessed, her honesty reflecting in her eyes. "We're partners, and I want to help you take care of Sophia. I already love her, even though I literally just met her 10 minutes ago."

A warm smile came across Jay's face and he gave his partner a grateful look. "I appreciate that, Erin."

Erin returned his smile before a thought crossed her mind. "So is Sophia the reason that you were so worked up about the case?" she inquired.

"Yeah, the guy didn't just attempt to rob my apartment, Erin," Jay admitted, the worry evident in his eyes and voice. "He tried to kidnap Sophia too."

Erin gasped, one hand flying straight to her mouth. "Does Voight know?"

"I talked to him. You know why I couldn't tell the rest of team now. They think I was targeted, it was Sophia, and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her," Jay promised, more to himself than to Erin.

Jay and Erin had been conversing about Sophia over a cup of coffee when the apartment buzzer sounded. Looking up slightly confused Jay headed over to answer the call, he hadn't been expecting anyone, he knew Antonio and Will were in work because they had promised to come and check on their favourite little Halstead.

He gave one look to Erin before he answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Mr Halstead. We have a letter that needs to be recorded." The male voice called through the intercom.

"Uh- come on up." He invited before putting the phone down. He tucked his hand under his chin whilst he rested his elbow on the arm that crossed his body. Something wasn't right. Thoughts poured through his mind.

Erin watched as the detective paced the hallway that lead to the door. Jay seemed uncomfortable almost as if he predicting the events that were about to unfold.

No later a knock echoed through the apartment and Jay answered the door as if his life depended on it.

"Sign here. Mr Jay Halstead." The man around 40 ordered. His voice was dry and uncaring but definitely judgemental.

Jay took the pen the man offered and signed for the A4 letter. He hadn't paid attention to the watermark on the front of the brown letter as he escorted the man from the apartment. Once the door was closed Jay instinctively opened the envelope and pulled the documents out, he caught a glimpse of something falling but hadn't really paid much attention to it as he continued to read the letter.

'Ms Amanda Patterson has filed a petition for full custody of SOPHIA GRACE HALSTEAD...'

Jay was shocked, broken, angry and hurt. Amanda had given up her maternal rights at the instant she felt Sophia would hold back her career.

Crouching down Jay picked up the piece of paper that fell from the envelope. Lifting it up and unfolding it he gasped. 'She's mine now.' It was now his turn to find the photograph. Jay remembered the night but there had been no evidence of an intruder, just...Sophia and Jay was...pointing a gun.

Jay fell back into the dresser, he couldn't stand up any longer.

"Jay!" Erin screamed. She almost forgot about Sophia sleeping in the other room when she rushed to her partner's side. She had never seen him like this before. "Jay? What is it?"

Jay tried to speak but the letter he had just read was burned into his mind.

Erin picked the letter up and she too felt a sharp pain in her chest, she may have only just met Sophia but Jay was her partner and there was no way this was true.

Their lives were about to get a lot messier.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin Lindsay had been up all night searching through the endless files, the name Amanda Patterson in her head as she shifted through the documents. _A combat medic. Child. Female. Premature birth but no complications_. These files were built on information and facts.

When she woke up the next morning she soon found herself wanting to head towards Jay's apartment and that's where she found herself.

"Erin, what are you doing here?" Jay asked, partially shocked at his partner who stood in front of him.

She wore a serious expression and held an armful of files.

"I said you didn't need to raise Sophia alone. I'm here, Jay." Erin stated.

"It's 8am? Sophia isn't even up yet." Jay yawned.

Usually Jay would be up and dressed before 7am on a weekday but Sophia's post-concussion syndrome had yet to subside and he had been checking on her every two hours like Will had suggested, which meant that he really didn't get any proper sleep.

Jay moved out the way and gestured for Erin to enter the fairly large room. Rubbing his eyes he closed the door behind her and made his way gingerly through the apartment. It was a mess, any other day Jay would have already tidied the living room but Sophia's toys were currently invading the living space.

Erin shrugged. She put the files she held on the kitchen table before placing her cell, car keys, badge and gun beside them.

"What's all this?" Jay asked curiously.

"I'm going to help you find the attempted kidnapper." Erin smiled.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door, so Jay got up from the couch, and went to open the door. Antonio stood there, a plastic bag in his hand. Erin had left around an hour ago after promising to spend the day with the Halstead family the following morning.

"Hey Jay." Antonio stepped inside Jay's apartment and hugged his old friend. "I thought I'd stop by. Sophie called me earlier, said she felt better and wanted to go to the park for a walk, so I said we could go in a bit?"

Jay smiled. "Yeah, sure, I'll come along too."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk coming to his lips. "Who said you were invited, Halstead?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, what a joke, Toni."

Antonio just laughed. Just then, Sophia popped out from her room, and squealed happily when she saw her Uncle Tonio. "Uncle Tonio!" she yelled, running over to him.

Antonio picked her up, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, kiddo," he smiled. "I have something for you. Want to see it?"

"YEAH!" Sophia grinned excitedly.

Antonio gently put her down on the floor and took out a Bears t-shirt. Sophia took it from Antonio and looked at the t-shirt, then back up at Antonio and then back again at the -shirt. Then she slapped her palm to her face, giggling as she exclaimed sassily, "Not the bears again, Uncle Tonio!"

Jay and Antonio laughed, watching her pretend to dislike the t-shirt, but in fact they both knew she really loved it.

"Thank you, Uncle Tonio!" Sophia hugged Antonio tightly.

"No problem, kiddo." Antonio ruffled her hair lovingly, earning a happy laugh from her.

"Come on, Angel," Jay announced. "Let's get you ready so we can go walk in the park."

"Yay!" Sophia grabbed her father's hand and led him to her room and pushed him gently in  
front of her closet. "You pick, Daddy."

Jay chuckled. "Okay, Boss." He smiled as he heard Sophia's adorable little giggle that always seemed to warm his heart to the core. He went through her clothes and finally found her favourite pair of black jeans, and a yellow top which she loved. He showed them to her. "How about these, Princess?"

Sophia nodded enthusiastically. Jay helped her wear it and she looked at herself in the tiny mirror in her room. "Daddy, I look like a Bubble Bee."

Jay leaned down to kiss the top her head. "Well, you're my Bumble Bee, aren't you?"

Sophia turned and hugged Jay's legs. "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." Jay made her wear her shoes before he took her hand and led her back to where Antonio was waiting patiently. Suddenly, Sophia remembered something,

"Oh Daddy! I need to get my hat!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Go get it, then."

Sophia ran off back to her room, getting out of earshot of Jay and Antonio. Antonio lay a hand on Jay's shoulder. "How are you doing, since the letter came?" Antonio asked Jay, his voice low and soft.

Jay sighed, feeling worried and vulnerable once again. "I don't know what to think, Toni," he whispered back. He looked at his friend and asked worriedly, "Do you think I would ever do anything to hurt Sophia?"

Jay was usually so confident and sure of himself on so many levels, but suddenly, he felt insecure and unsure about everything, including his ability to take care of his 5 year old daughter. With one letter, Amanda had cast doubt upon Jay, and his parenting skills. If he hadn't known what really happened that night, he might have almost believed that he had held the gun to his daughter. One letter was all it took for Jay to second guess himself, and wonder if he truly was fit to father Sophia.

Antonio tightened his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Jay, you're a great father. I know you, and I KNOW you would NEVER do anything to hurt Sophie. What Amanda is proposing, it's preposterous. She just wants to get to you, to get in your head. Don't let her win, because remember, you still have a dangerous stop, in which one mistake or moment of hesitation can lead you to your death. If you die, you're thereby ensuring Amanda gets a hold of Sophia again."

Jay closed his eyes but opened them once again when Sophia reappeared, wearing her cap. She could see her daddy wasn't happy and she hated it when he was sad. She went over to him and took his hand. Jay felt reassured when he felt his daughter's small hand take his own and she gently pulled, telling him to get going.

The three of them left the apartment, crossed the street and headed one block down to the park.

Sophia bounced happily on the balls of her feet as she skipped along, despite her slowly healing but still broken arm. Jay and Antonio lagged slightly behind, enjoying the happiness that lit Sophia's face up.

"Jay, don't worry, okay?" Antonio advised. "I'll talk to Peter Stone. He's a damn good lawyer, and he'll be happy to defend you in court."

"Thanks, Toni. I appreciate it," Jay nodded.

Antonio clapped Jay on the back and turned around. It was then that his eyes fell upon a blonde-haired woman, talking to a man dressed in a suit at the far end of the park. Antonio recognized her immediately. Amanda Patterson. He also knew that she was talking to a lawyer at the moment and his heart skipped a million beats before he turned back to Jay.

"I'm going to try get a hold of Stone," Antonio informed Jay.

"Okay." Jay watched Antonio leave in a hurry and wondered why he was in such a rush.

His question was answered when he saw his ex-girlfriend, Amanda Patterson, walking over to Sophia. His body stiffened but before he could do anything, Sophia came running back to Jay.

"Daddy!" Sophia tugged on his jeans. "Daddy!"

Jay looked at her. "Yeah, baby, what happened?" He crouched down to her height, and she put her good hand on his shoulder.

"There's some lady, she looks like Mommy," Sophia whispered.

Just then Amanda popped up behind Sophia, who immediately ran behind Jay, and hugged onto his legs from behind him, slowly peeking around his body to watch the mean-looking woman.

"My my! Haven't you become something, Jay?" Amanda greeted, her eyes raking over her ex-boyfriend's toned, muscular body.

"What do you want, Amanda?" Jay demanded, his voice filled with anger and disgust.

"I came to wish you luck," Amanda grinned maliciously. "You're going to go to prison, and Sophia will be mine. You'll lose her forever. I'm gonna make sure we make your life hell in court."

"Do you really think any judge in their right mind would believe what's in the picture?" Jay scoffed, giving off the vibe that he was not fazed. He looked like he was calm and collected, when really, he was just hoping that when the time came, that the judges wouldn't believe what they saw in the picture.

"Oh they'll believe me," Amanda laughed, unsympathetically. "I bet prison's gonna love a boy scout like you, Jay."

Sophia peeked out from behind her daddy's legs. "Hey mean lady! Leave my Daddy alone!" Sophia spoke up, looking at the woman angrily.

Amanda's eyes landed on her daughter. "Hi sweetie, it's me, your mommy."

Jay gently pushed Sophia behind him again and stood in Amanda's away so that she couldn't see Sophia anymore. "Get away from her," he ordered. "Now."

Amanda, the stubborn woman that she was, ignored Jay's order. Instead she kept trying to catch a glimpse of Sophia, but Jay's muscular body hid her from view very well. Amanda locked eyes with Jay and a triumphant smile crossed her face.

"Cherish the last few days you have. After this, it's all hell for you," Amanda chuckled humourlessly.

"Daddy!" Sophia tugged on her father's jeans once again. "Is Pretty Lady Erin coming over for dinner tonight?"

Amanda's eyes narrowed when she heard her daughter's question. She looked back at Jay, who had one eyebrow raised, watching his ex-girlfriend get angry. "Yeah, Angel," Jay replied to Sophia, but his eyes remained on Amanda. "Erin's coming over tonight, don't worry. Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go!" Sophia agreed, taking her father's hand and dragging him away from the mean lady standing there, an angry expression plastered all over her face.

* * *

"Sophie!" Jay called from behind the cup of coffee he was nursing. There was a sudden stampede of feet that halted in front of Jay.

"Yes daddy?" Sophia asked sweetly, her big blue eyes fixed on her father as her head tilted to look at her daddy. Her arm was free from its sling, Will had advised Jay to let Sophia move her casted arm freely for a few hours of a morning in order to avoid possible muscle cramps later on.

"Should we go get some air?" He asked washing out his coffee mug before lifting his daughter from the floor allowing her feet to dangle as she balanced on his forearm.

Sophia grinned, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Although it was uncomfortable for Jay with the cast digging in to his neck, he didn't stop her from doing so. "Can pretty lady Erin come too?" Her voice muffled as she rested her head on her father's chest.

"She sure can. Now let's go get you some clothes on and I can call her. How's that sound?" Jay asked his daughter, he rubbed her back gently, a habit that had stuck with him since Sophia was only a few hours old.

"Can I wear my cubs t-shirt that Uncle Tonio got me, Daddy?" Sophie lifted her head and rambled innocently mixing up the two teams in the process. "I want to show pretty lady Erin."

"It's the bears, baby." Jay reminded, ruffling her hair lightly. "Of course you can. I'm sure she'll love it."

She smacked her good hand to her forehead, sighing dramatically. "It's still sports. Silly daddy."

Jay smiled, and made his way to Sophia's room where he quickly got her changed into the 'bears' t-shirt her Uncle Toni bought her.

It hadn't taken long for the father and daughter to leave the house. When Sophia was much younger it took Jay and Will, who had been living with his brother and niece at the time, a whole morning to organise themselves and Sophia to leave the house.

"Daaddyy! Stop." Sophia giggled as her father tickled her tummy, lowering her to the floor so they could make their way to find Erin.

"You want me to stop? Do you know what, Angel? I think Daddy's going to carry on." Jay taunted, chuckling as his daughter tried to free herself from his strong grip.

"Daddy" Sophia whined. Jay eventually set his daughter on the ground just in time for her to notice Erin who stood opposite the pair with a huge smile on her face. "Pretty lady Erin!"

Sophia giggled again as she skipped her way towards the brown-haired woman.

"Hello there muffin."

"Uncle Tonio got me a present. He got me a cub's shirt!" Sophia declared happily, showing Erin the shirt her godfather had bought her.

Erin raised an eyebrow at Jay who was slowly approaching the pair, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle himself. No matter how much Antonio, Will or himself tried to teach her Sophia would always mix the teams up.

"She mixes them up," he mouthed to Erin, who also found the mistake kind of cute.

Jay couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter skip in front of him and Erin. He was walking with his hands tucked in his pocket, he chuckled slightly when his daughter began to talk to him and Erin. He was pretty sure she was rambling but he hadn't paid attention once he caught sight of his ex-girlfriend fast approaching. Jay quickly looked to Erin who moved protectively towards his daughter and tried her best to shield Sophia away from the tornado that was about to hit. Unless Jay had something to do about it, that is.

Amanda stopped a few metres away from Jay. Her eyes on Sophia and Sophia only, she smiled sincerely at the sight of her daughter. That smile was something Jay really didn't trust. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her, his jaw clenched in anger. Amanda was a pretty woman. She had long blonde hair and when it was down, it was so different from tied back bun that she always sported when she was working, a mandatory style for women in the military. She was around average height though the heels she was currently wearing added to her height, making her taller than she actually was. She was currently wearing a grey suit, she had clearly been to see her lawyer hence the attire.

Looking back to make sure Erin was with Sophia he turned back and spoke to the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here, Amanda?" Jay demanded.

"She's beautiful." Amanda admired. "She looks like you, Jay. Her eyes-"

" **What** do you want, Amanda? Why are you really here!" Jay's eyes blazed angrily, his father instincts on high alert. His relationship with Amanda Patterson may have only been short but he knew she didn't do anything without a reason.

Amanda stepped forward not caring one bit for Jay's concerns. "I'm here to see my daughter." She said matter of factly. Her approach had been different from the day before, she was sincerer but Jay was certain it was an act. She hadn't snapped and the bitter attitude she had possessed the day before suddenly seemed non-existent.

Jay was about to speak up but Sophia's sassy voice interrupted him. "Pretty lady Erin? Why's the lady upsetting my daddy? Peoples don't upset my daddy."

Erin pulled Sophia closer and whispered some quiet words to her.

Suddenly anger burned through the blonde-haired woman's body. This was the woman that took her daughter away from her. Or so she thought. That was far from the truth. "You!" Amanda pointed angrily, her collected demeanour now an enraged one. "You took my daughter and my boyfriend away from me."

Jay raised his free arm to stop Amanda from charging towards Erin and Sophia. "What the hell! You haven't been bothered with your daughter for 5 years, Amanda! You can't turn up here and hurt my family," Jay argued, unaware of the words he had just used.

From afar Erin was taken aback. Had Jay Halstead just referred to her as his family?

Jay swore he saw a stray tear fall from the woman's eye but he didn't act on it, he just moved back towards Sophia who was being held by Erin and transferred her to his arms. Amanda clutched to her bag angrily and stormed away.

* * *

Stone had agreed to meet the young father and detective at Molly's. Erin had agreed to watch Sophia, who by now was safely tucked in bed. Upon their return from their walk Jay had called Erin almost immediately and she was quick to offer to look after the sassy 5-year-old whilst Jay met with Peter Stone.

"Detective Halstead? It's nice to meet you." Peter Stone greeted with a firm handshake as he stood up from the booth he had successfully occupied. "Dawson." He took the investigators hand to shake.

"Thank you for agreeing to defend me." Jay said gratefully before joining the attorney in the booth whilst Antonio had gone to get a round of drinks.

"So, Amanda?" Stone started.

The men started to talk about the woman in question. Jay had told Stone about Amanda, the blonde haired, green eyes woman he met on camp when he was deployed. She was a medic, he was a sniper. They hadn't had an epic love story, it was far from that, it was purely a fling.

Antonio was quick to return with 3 whiskeys and quickly joined the conversation.

"Have you been in contact with her?" Stone asked, fearfully.

The two friends shared an uncomfortable look with each other. Jay cleared his throat and confirmed. "Yeah. She tried to talk to Sophie."

"How is Sophia? Is she aware?" Stone asked fearfully, they had been so concerned with Amanda and Jay they had forget to discuss the one person this would impact the most.

Jay quickly shook his head. "Sophia…she doesn't know. Amanda's been gone too long. Sophia won't be able to process this, I mean what will happen if I lose her?"

Antonio quickly clasped his hand on Jay's shoulder giving him a reassuring look. "The courts would be crazy to hand Sophia over to Amanda!"

"Jay.. you have to understand that losing Sophia isn't your biggest risk here." Stone said uneasily. Stone took a large gulp of his drink before sighing. "Jay. There's no easy way-"

Jay cut him off quickly. "Just tell me, please. I'm going out of my mind." His eyes were hard, but his tone soft and pleading.

"Attempted murder." Stone replied, his voice low. "The picture."

Jay felt his head spin, he could lose the one thing he loved the most. His daughter. Jay closed his eyes for a second, they remained shut as he spoke, his voice quiet and steady though his heart was tearing apart inside. "If-If I'm found not guilty what would my chances for custody be?"

"In most cases the mothers get granted custody." Antonio continued Peter's thought. He was reminded of the divorce he had gone through with his ex-wife. In the divorce Laura had been granted full custody of Eva and Diego.

"She abandoned her daughter, and I'm just supposed to hand her over?" Jay's voice began to rise. He wasn't about to lose his daughter.

"Keep it down!" Antonio warned, he didn't like the thought of Amanda being granted custody of Sophia any more than Jay did and everything would become ten times worse if everyone found out about the little Halstead.

Deciding to cut off the bickering between the two detectives Stone piped up from behind his whiskey tumbler. "Sophia. She isn't going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

"But the picture-" Jay started, even the thought of the picture Amanda had sent him turned his stomach. He would never hurt his daughter, she meant too much to him.

Stone shook his head. "That's not gonna happen…Look from what Antonio has told me Amanda is just trying to get into your head." He reassured.

"How do we play this then?" Antonio asked.

* * *

Will called Jay to let him know he would be coming over in half an hour. Sure enough, he was at the door exactly 30 minutes after the call.

Jay opened the door and Will stepped inside, immediately engulfing his older brother into a hug. A hug that reassured Jay he wasn't alone, that there was still a battle to be fought, but with his friends and family by his side, he would succeed.

"It's gonna be fine," Will spoke up, pulling away from the hug, but keeping his grip on Jay's shoulders strong.

Jay nodded once, appreciating his brother's presence at such a difficult time. When Jay had gotten back from Afghanistan after a few tours there, he had been a wreck, and only Greg Gerwitz, AKA Mouse, had been there to save him and get him back on the right track. The fact that Will was here now meant a lot more to Jay than he could put into words.

The Halstead Brothers went over to the couch, to sit and watch the baseball match that was coming on TV. The volume was kept down on low so that Sophia wouldn't be disturbed, seeing as she was fast asleep in her room, but the door was left ajar. She was still afraid that the guy who attempted to kidnap her would show back up, and in order to reassure her, Jay would leave her door open. He promised her nobody would hurt her and she would fall asleep peacefully, knowing that her superhero daddy would save her like he always did.

Jay and Will simply chatted about sports, especially baseball, even though they would always end up playfully arguing about which team was better: the Cubs or Sox.

"Daddy?" a tired voice spoke up. Sophia was standing at the side, looking very scared and frightened.

"What happened, Angel?" Jay stood up and went over to his daughter, crouching down to her height so he could look into her eyes.

There were definitely tears in them. "I had a bad dream," Sophia sniffed. "Mommy came back, and she...she took me away from you, Daddy!" Sophia started to cry, her little body shaking badly.  
Jay enveloped her into a comforting hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back to calm her down, which always seemed to work on her, even now.

"Hey. Listen to me, Princess," Jay finally said, his voice calm and soothing. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me, okay? Nobody."

Sophia clung to her father and Jay brought her to the couch, where she quickly hugged her uncle before curling up in her father's lap. She held Officer Bear so tightly, as if her life depended on it.

Will looked at Jay, a sad look upon his face. His niece was obviously traumatised by what she had witnessed when Amanda had shown up at the park to confront Jay.

Sophia soon fell asleep, with Jay gently patting her back. When Jay was sure she was in a deep slumber, he leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

"Jay, this isn't your fault," Will piped up, knowing Jay was most likely blaming himself for letting Amanda come anywhere near Sophia this afternoon. If you knew Jay Halstead well, you knew that was typical of him.

"She didn't need to see any of that, Will," Jay responded looking at his sleeping daughter.

"Amanda came out of nowhere. That wasn't under your control," Will added. "Besides, Amanda wants to get into your head. Don't let her."

"What if I'm convicted, Will? Amanda will definitely get custody of Sophia then." Jay ran a tired hand over his face. "She knows that. That's why she's going to use that fake picture in court. That will, most probably, get me convicted and give her full custody of Sophia."

"Thinking like that won't get you anywhere, Jay," Will advised gently. "Sophia needs you to fight for her. We all will fight for her. You're a damn good father, and any judge in his right mind will see that. You're NOT going to get convicted and Amanda is sure as hell NOT going to get Sophia. Over my dead body at least."

Jay smiled and gave his brother a look of appreciation. Until this moment, he didn't realise he needed to lean on someone so badly and he was glad Will was here to help him out. Even though Will had abandoned him in the past, he was definitely making up for it now, and Jay couldn't keep holding the past against his younger brother. Plus, he was an extremely great uncle, very fond of Sophia, and he would do anything for her.

"Thanks, Will," Jay nodded. "I appreciate it, a lot. "

Will smiled. "I'm always here, Bro. Whenever you need me, I'm here. And even when you don't, I'm gonna be here to be a pain in butt, so get used to it."

Jay laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Yeah well, I think I've gotten used to it already."

* * *

Erin had been spending more and more time with the Halstead family over the past few days and she was really enjoying it.

"How did you meet Amanda?" Erin asked suddenly. She noticed Jay shift in his seat uncomfortably as soon as she mentioned Sophia's mom.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "She was a combat medic." Jay looked to Erin to make sure she was listening before he continued. "Mouse...he was hurt pretty bad. The whole IED situation messed with his head pretty good too. She was the first medic on scene."

Jay took a deep breath. "It was after that, Mouse was struggling, but so was I. I met her in a bar...I guess the drinking got the better of us and one thing led to another..."

"So she was a one night stand?" Erin clarified.

Jay shook his head. "It was around 3 weeks later she told me she was pregnant. I knew I had to step up...I was going to be a father for godsake.-I didn't want her Erin, I didn't want my own child."

"Hey! I'm sure that's not true."

"It was for so long...but when Mandy showed me the scan photo I knew that I was already this little kid's father and I wasn't about to let him or her be without one." Jay whispered, referring to his own father, who had abandoned both Jay and Will after their mother had passed away from cancer . "Not like my dad. I didn't want my kid to end up like me and Will."

Erin tried to cut across Jay but his excessive rambling proved that to be a difficult task. "Did Will know about Sophia?" Erin asked, the slight glare Jay offered made Erin realise the stupidity in her question. "-you're right, of course he knew and so did Antonio"

Jay nodded not sure if his partner's tone had been judgemental or just simple observation. "Yeah.. when Sophia was born it took Mand-Amanda only a week to decide that she needed her career. Our newborn child was never going to be in that equation...I tried- I tried to make her realise that Sophia was our job now, our sole focus..but she didn't want that" Jay's voice rose.

Erin frowned towards Sophia's room, warning the young father to lower his voice. "What happened next?"

"Me and Sophia left-" Jay said simply, he recalled that day like it was yesterday. He and Amanda had argued and she urged Jay to leave, to take Sophia and not look back. He felt his barrier begin to fall.

"You came to Chicago?" Erin checked. She really felt for Jay, it was clear to her that he had tried his best to make something with Amanda but she had obviously cared more for her career.

"And met Antonio." Jay smiled. This was the first time Erin had seen the Halstead truly smile since the start of this custody case. "I met Gabby through an undercover gig I had...you know the Arthur guy? They-they were really there for me…"

As if suddenly panicked Erin sat up straight in her seat. "But what about Sophia? She wasn't with you right?"

Jay shook his head no. "I knew Antonio when I started in undercover, Sophia was around 2 months old. He was still married to Laura then and she would look after Soph whilst I worked."

"And that worked for you, I mean with the undercover work?"

"Yeah." Jay smiled. "It was hard, leaving Sophia but I had to work. Antonio really looked out for me."

"But you got hurt Jay. That's the reason you got into the intelligence unit, the case I mean?" Erin stated sadly. She had met Jay shortly after he had been shot in the shoulder, but now knowing about Sophia Erin couldn't help but wonder 'what if Jay had been severely injured'?

Jay realised this now, that's why Antonio offered him the job in the intelligence unit. It was safer for Jay and with Voight on his side he would be able to spend as much time with Sophia as he could.

"And Voight? I mean he put you in more undercover gigs than I can remember!" Erin recalled.

Jay nodded once again. "I always knew when they were coming.." Jay chuckled as he remembered something. "If Antonio couldn't look after Sophie, Gabby offered. Ever since Gabby found out about Sophia after the undercover op she wanted to spend time with her, I didn't mind. Gabby was someone for Sophie to look up to...she needed that."

The sudden rush of emotions hit Jay, the emotions he had been hiding ever since the night the masked criminal had stepped into his home had all started to unravel. He was breaking down.

Erin took his hand and persuaded him to look at her. "You did good Jay! You did really good. That kid is the brightest, she's like you in every single way."

"I want this all to end Erin. I can't lose her." Jay let a tear fall from his eye, it continued to roll down his neck until it hit Erin's hand.

It took everything inside of Erin not to correct Jay and say 'We can't lose her' but she couldn't, it was up to Jay to let Sophia be a part of her life. What hurt Erin most was seeing Jay cry. He had never cried in front of her and now that he was, Erin felt her heart shattering and tears came to her own eyes.

"You're not going to lose her, Jay We're all gonna fight for her, I promise." Erin's husky voice reassured Halstead that there was still hope left. As long as he remembered that, everything would be okay.

Erin leant forward on the sofa and wrapped her arm around the musclar man and pulled him into a reassuring and comforting embrace.

"Thank you for being here...for me and Sophia." Jay thanked as he pulled back from the hug. Hearing a noise from his daughter's room Jay rose from the sofa. "I'm just gonna check on Soph."

Jay watched Sophia sleeping peacefully before he placed a light kiss on her forehead and she sighed happily in her sleep, cuddling Officer Bear to her chest.

"I love you, Angel," Jay whispered before leaving her room, but keeping her door open, in case he needed to come to her if she had another nightmare where he was either getting killed because of his "superhero" job or she was being taken away from him by Amanda. Jay promised his daughter that nobody would take her away from him and he meant it. He was going to find a way to prove that Sophia was better off with him than with Amanda.

Jay made his way back to the couch, where Erin was waiting for him. After confiding in her, he could feel her worried gaze on him. The Jay Halstead she knew at work barely ever showed any emotion. If he did, it was so rare, that she never really took any notice. She had never ever seen him this emotional though, to the point where he was in tears. And seeing this vulnerable, emotional side of her partner, she knew he needed her more than ever right now, and, the fact that he had trusted her enough to confide in her made her fall in love with him all over again. She just wished they could be a couple, and she was sure that Voight would understand, hopefully not kill Jay or fire him.

Jay sat back beside Erin, glancing at his wrist watch. "Erin, it's too late for you to go home now. I'd feel a lot better if you stayed for the night. At least here I know you're safe."

Erin smiled, moving closer to Jay. "Well if you really want me to stay over, I can."

Jay laughed. "Yeah, I do."

Erin 's smile widened, but her heart had started beating twice as fast on hearing Jay's words and how sincere he was. It was then that Erin realized, Jay had always felt the same towards her, but he had to think of his daughter first and that was something Erin understood. Although she wasn't a mother, and she definitely didn't have a good role model for what a mother is really like, Erin knew that the child should be the parents' or parent's number one priority. Jay had been doing exactly that, which meant that he hadn't been able to have a relationship with Erin even if he really wanted to.

But maybe now since she knew about Sophia, they could finally be together. Jay watched Erin thinking hard about something and it was only when he gently placed a hand on her thigh, that she jumped out of her trance and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, gently.

"Nothing, I just-." Erin sighed. "Jay, I-"

She was cut off when Jay leaned forward, his lips meeting hers and his hands on her waist. Erin kissed him back, her hands on his solid, muscled chest. Erin couldn't help herself, she crawled over the detective, positioning herself on his lap.

The devotion they possessed intensified the heat between their bodies, it was enough that Erin could push her partner against the back of the couch and kissed him. Jay's hands somehow found their way to her short and wavy hair as he deepened the kiss, a kiss that became so much more passionate. A kiss that made Erin's heard thump harder and faster. A kiss that ignited something inside Erin, that made her want to kiss him even more, but she finally stopped.

Erin was breathless as they pulled apart slightly panicking. "What about Sophia?"

"She's aslee-"

"Shut up" Erin pressed a finger to his lips silencing the lighter-haired man that sat beneath her. Pulling her finger away their lips met again. His hands trailing up and down her body as the kiss deepened once again.

And that was when Erin knew, that no matter what curveballs life threw at them, as long as they had each other and Sophia, they would get through it and come out on top.

Amanda had picked the wrong family to mess with


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all your support and especially for Belle for helping me to co-write this story, I'm so happy that you agreed to do this with me. Remember to let us know what you think.**

* * *

Erin awoke to Jay's chest rising and down. She remembered the previous night and couldn't help but let the smile invade her features.

"Morning..." Jay breathed, he had been watching Erin sleep for a while now but she looked so comfy, her head rested on his chest he didn't want to have to wake her up.

"How long have you been up?" Erin asked as she snuggled closer into Jay's bare chest.

Jay turned his head back to his dresser where his alarm clock lay and noticed the time. 6:08am.

"Only a few minutes." Erin could feel Jay's bare chest rise beneath her head as he spoke softly. "We should get up, though. Sophie's gonna be here any minute now."

Sophia would no doubt jump from her room any time soon demanding to be fed and true to his predictions a stampede of little feet could be heard from down the corridor and it only took a matter of seconds for his bedroom door to be hauled open and a small weight to jump onto the bed.

Jay laughed as Erin scrambled to the top of the bed, pulling the duvet cover with her as if to shield her body for a moment. Jay was used to being woken up by his hyper 5-year-old jumping on his chest, it had become a daily routine by this time.

The jumping 5-year-old suddenly stopped and stared wide eyed at the woman in her father's bed. Her inquisitive self began to ask questions immediately. "Daddy? Why's pretty lady Erin sleepy with you?" She asked slightly confused.

Jay and Erin shared a look with each other, neither were exactly sure how to answer Sophia's question.

Jay sat up slowly and began to think of a way to answer his angel but Erin beat him to it.

"How about we get you some breakfast muffin?" Erin smiled as she used the nickname Sophia seemed to love.

Sophia began to bounce on Jay's chest again mindful of her still casted arm but suddenly she stopped for the second time. Jay had noticed the action and muttered "Oh boy," in hushed tones, he knew his daughter wasn't finished.

Sophie pointed to her daddy with her unbroken wrist and tried her best to narrow her eyes but her attempt was unsuccessful and just seemed to widen. Both the adults tried to keep their expression neutral and keep any trace of laughter away as Sophia had a VERY serious expression on her face. "You told me I not allowed to sleepy in bed with peoples until I am-" Sophia stopped for a second as she tried to use her fingers to work something out. Finally smiling as she held 7 fingers up she continued, "three and five."

Erin had to use her hand to hide her smirk but a giggle seemed to seep through somewhere.

"More like forty-five angel" Jay declared pointedly his eyes focusing on his daughter. He knew not to fall in this trap but his angel was far too cute.

Sophia's sassy attitude seemed to have returned as she crossed her arms uncomfortably and shook her head exasperatedly at her daddy as if he had committed the worst possible crime. "But you're sleepy with Erin." Sophia whispered hoping Erin had not heard but despite her efforts the 5-year-old's attempt of a whisper had been more of a hushed shout. "Naughty daddy...you gonna be on the naughty step now daddy."

"Uh-um-" Jay stammered slightly as he couldn't bring the words to respond to his kid.

Jay looked to Erin who had now snuggled back in the duvet. "Naughty step?" She mouthed with a wicked grin.

The naughty step was a form of time out which Jay had used to assert authority when Sophia went through her terrible two's it worked for all of 10 minutes when Sophia had realised that she wasn't stuck to the chair and jumping from it was possible. That was when Jay realised his daughter was far too clever for her own good and would get very far with the little attitude of hers.

Jay rolled his eyes at Erin before turning back to his daughter who had a very thoughtful expression on her face. Jay narrowed his eyes for a second as he tried to figure out what his daughter was doing. "Why've you got your thinking hat on?" Jay asked.

Sophia's head didn't move from where she looked at her hands instead her gaze was pointed in Jay's direction. "Numbers. Duh daddy" She said as if it had been completely obvious.

"Counting" Jay mouthed to Erin who had clearly been trying to decipher Sophia's language. Turning back to his daughter Jay nodded. "And what are you trying to work out?"

Sophia looked up to her daddy, "How many ages are you daddy? I'm five." Sophia declared as she held up five fingers to emphasise her point, looking back down to her hands her eye brows creased in confusion. Her big blue eyes focused on her daddy again. "And if you sleep with pretty lady Erin you are..."

"And I am?" Jay pressed, he could feel Erin chuckle from behind the young father.

"Oldie" Sophia said seriously but soon enough she began to giggle.

Jay groaned. "Alright, come here you" Jay pulled his daughter closer again careful of her casted arm, and began tickling her which made the young girl shriek with happiness. "That's what daddy is, is he?"

Erin watched as the father and daughter interacted, and her heart warmed at the beautiful sighed which made her long for the day where she could be a part of a bond like this.

"Daaadddy!" Sophia tried to catch her breath between her giggles as she begged Erin to help. "Pretty lady Erin! Help me! Daddy's ticklishing me"

Erin chuckled, "No can do muffin, your daddy's got you well and truly trapped there."

"Sneaky Erin." Sophia complained as she continued to try and catch her breath "Daddy stop."

Jay stopped tickling his daughter who quickly jumped to the foot of his bed where she waited for her father.

"We should get up. She's not going to go away anytime soon." Jay murmured the last remains of sleep slowly leaving his eyes as he watched his daughter who still seemed to be contemplating the idea of him and Erin in a bed together.

"Daddy?" Sophia demanded from the foot of the bed. "Why-"

"Stop with the questions." Jay tried to coax. "I'll give you some ice cream."

Sophia thought about that idea for a few moments. "Yes, yes!" Sophia cried out happily, once again bouncing up and down.

"Okay. I'm going to get dressed. How about you take Erin and go-" Jay tried to think of something for the pair to do whilst he showered.

"Why don't you take me to go and find some of your toys?" Erin suggested. Quickly rising from the bed she offered her hand to Sophia who accepted it just as fast.

"-and show her where the breakfast is?" Peering his head from the bathroom door Jay reminded his daughter

"Okay, Officer Daddy!" Sophia nodded, waiting patiently as she waited for Erin.

"Come on muffin. Let's go get some coffee ready for daddy."

Sophia clung to Erin's hand as she let herself be guided towards the living area. After showing Erin where the coffee grounds were kept and giving her a very thorough explanation on why coffee 'stops you grow' – a lecture Jay had given his daughter on several occasions – Sophie lead Erin to her toys.

Jay was used to showering quick, he was used to it from his career as a military man and from his past 5 years as a definite early riser and responsible father to his daughter. He was using a towel to dry his hair when he returned to the living space where he caught sight of his daughter playing with Erin. It was a beautiful sight and Jay couldn't help but imagine the woman as a mother herself.

"Are you gonna come and get some breakfast angel?" Jay asked making the pair jump.

Sophia nodded quickly and jumped from the floor and headed towards her seat at the table. Sophia watched as her father started making the pancakes and she started bouncing in her place.

"You like pancakes muffin?" Erin asked sitting down at the table beside Sophie. The little Halstead nodded enthusiastically which made Erin smile brightly. "Well you better hope your daddy made enough for us because I'm super-duper hungry and pancakes are my favourites too!"

"Daddy!" Sophia called from her seat. "Pretty lady Erin want pancakes too"

"I heard angel"

Jay had finished making the pancakes and placed the plates in front of the pair before getting his own.

"Are you ready for school today angel?" Jay smiled, as he took a seat at the table, his coffee mug and a fresh one for Erin in hand.

Sophia's arm was healing well and he was sure that his daughter was going to be rid of her cast within the next few days. He had decided to keep Sophia off from school especially after she began to suffer from the post-concussion symptoms but he was certain his daughter would be excited to return to school. After all she loved it there. But neither he nor Erin missed the 5-year-old's body tense at the words.

"Sophie?" Jay pressed gently. His daughter's head lowered, he used his finger to lift her chin up. "What's wrong, Angel?"

Sophia's body stiffened and the two adults shared a concerned look. Erin decided she would give it ago. "Muffin? Why don't you want to go to school?"

Sophia's head bounced up and her blue puppy dog eyes widened as if Erin had some sort of sixth sense.

"Sophie." Jay warned. His daughter was so much like him sometimes he worried. Jay was someone to keep his feelings to himself so that naturally meant his daughter was the same. "What happened at school, baby?"

Sophie shifted in her seat uncomfortably and her usual sassy persona now vanished. "The boy kicked me, Daddy."

Jay almost shot up from the table but Erin's hand that stretched over the table almost as if to tell him to stop made him sit still in his seat.

"When did this happen, Sophia?" Erin asked gently.

"The day I went in the amblimans and Dr. Roadie said I was brave like you, Daddy." Sophia admitted shyly. "The boy said you did nasty things daddy. Did you take away his daddy?" Sophia sniffed.

Jay didn't know what to do. The emotions of anger and worry surged through his body. Some kid had hurt his baby girl and it was all because of his job. He couldn't keep up this façade, he couldn't let his daughter continue to believe he was a superhero if it was hurting her.

Sensing Jay's need to warn Sophia about the dangers of his job she quickly stepped in. "Hey muffin, look at me." Erin ordered softly. "Your daddy, he does a really important job. He protects this city and yeah some people don't understand that but you know deep down in that tiny little heart of yours that your daddy is a superhero. Okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sophia sent her father and Erin a toothy grin jumping from her chair and giving her daddy a hug. Jay cradled his daughter to his chest and let her snuggle into the crook of his neck, he took a moment to remember her sent before he looked up. Erin was watching with a delightful smile on her face.

"Thank you." Jay mouthed to Erin.

* * *

Sophia sat in the centre of the lounge, playing contentedly with her toys, while Jay headed into the kitchen to begin making lunch. Erin smiled as she watched Sophia enjoy her time with her toys.

If there was one thing Erin knew for sure, it was that she already loved the little girl in front of her, and would do anything in her power to protect her. Erin saw the attachment Sophia had with her father, and if the custody case went in Amanda's favor, Sophia would be heartbroken. All she had known growing up was her father, and the love and protection he gave her. And Erin vowed that Sophia would remain exactly here, with Jay, with Erin, with those who actually loved her.

"Pretty Lady Erin?" Sophia suddenly questioned from her place in the center of the living area.

It took a few moments for Erin to back away from her thoughts. "What's up kiddo?" She hummed. She slid from the sofa and knelt beside the little girl, her curls covering her face as she did. Using her hand Erin tucked her hair behind her ear before she rested her arms on her knees.

"Can you make sure Daddy doesn't toast my chicken again?" Sophia whispered.

Erin was slowly getting used to Sophia's own personal language, she assumed the little Halstead had meant burn but she was happy to go with whatever Sophia said, it would probably make her life a lot easier. "How about I go supervise Daddy? Make sure he doesn't 'toast' your chicken." She chuckled.

Sophia giggled. It was almost as if she believed that she had got one up on her father. "Thank you pretty lady Erin."

Just as Erin was about to get off the floor, her phone rang. As she stood up, she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and checked the caller ID. Kim Burgess was calling. Erin answered. "Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Erin," Kim replied. "Where are you? Voight's asking. We caught a case."

"Oh shoot, yeah okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes," Erin assured her friend hastily before hanging up. She made her way into the kitchen where she found Jay cooking Chinese Chicken for lunch. Erin walked up behind Jay and placed a hand on his back gently.

"I've been sent to make sure you don't 'toast' the muffin's chicken." Erin smiled. It was a genuine smile, she understood now why Jay always had a smile on his face.

"Ahh...she means-" Jay had began to tell Erin what Sophia meant but Erin cut him off just as quick.

"Burnt. Yeah I got it." Erin stated as she moved so she was stood beside Jay. "I catch on quick."

"She's one of a kind." Jay commented.

"Jay, I was thinking," Erin started off slowly. "Well, I was thinking, you should tell the rest of the unit about Sophie, they need to know."

"Erin, we talked about this already," Jay sighed. "You know I can't do that."

"Why? What's stopping you?"

Jay lowered the flame on the stove and turned to Erin, one hand on her cheek. He ran his thumb over her smooth cheek lovingly, and she pressed her cheek to his palm, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body. "I can't risk it. I need to keep Sophie away from my job. The only way I know how is to keep her a secret, and that means, the unit CAN'T know, Erin. They can't know I have a daughter. Just please, I'm begging you, drop the subject."

"There's more to it, Jay," Erin piped up. "I know you. There's something you're hiding from me. What is it?" When Jay still didn't say anything, Erin moved closer to him, pressing her body to his and kissing him on the jaw. "Hey, you can talk to me, Jay. I'm your partner."

When she said 'partner', Jay sensed she meant in more ways than just one, and that brought a smile to his face. He leaned forward and kissed Erin, slowly, softly, but ever so passionately. Her soft lips felt like heaven, and he pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. Erin's hands pressed against his chest, her palms pressed flatly against the rock-hard surface of his chest.

They pulled apart, and Erin sported the biggest smile on her face. "What was that for?"

"Just cause I wanted to kiss you," Jay gave her his signature smirk, and she turned a bright shade of red.

"Well, I need to head off to work." Erin pushed away from Jay, but her hands rested on his chest. "Make sure you keep a good eye on Sophie."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I know how to look after my daughter, Erin."

Erin shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Oh do you?"

"Well, I've only been doing it for...oh, I don't know...five years now," Jay replied sarcastically.

Erin laughed. "Well, I'll see you guys tonight." With that, Erin kissed him again, before leaving the kitchen to head to work.

* * *

"Daddy!"

The sound came from Sophia's room. Jay, who was sitting in the lounge, watching the Cubs match, immediately stood up upon hearing his daughter's voice calling him. For as long as he could remember, Jay was on the alert, when it came to Sophia. Whether it was when she was sleeping, or eating, or even sleeping, Jay would make sure he was accessible in case she needed him, as was the case at the moment.

Jay entered Sophia's room, finding her curled up in a ball, holding onto Officer Bear. She was rocking back and forth, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her face scrunched up in fear.

"Daddy!" Sophia screamed again, her body shaking violently.

Jay reacted instinctively, knowing at once that Sophia was having another nightmare yet again. This had begun ever since the kidnap attempt on her and had only gotten progressively worse since Sophia had heard and seen the way Amanda had acted towards Jay. Jay sat on the edge of Sophia's bed, and it dipped inwards. He gently took her in his arms, and her body stiffened slightly, before relaxing and her eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"D-Da-Daddy?" she stammered, her eyes darting around the dark room.

"Hey, baby." Jay helped her move into a sitting position on his lap, and he stroked her soft, silky hair, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy's got you."

Sophia snuggled into her father's body, burying her face into his chest, and taking deep breaths like he had always taught her whenever she was panicking or frightened.

"Daddy?" Sophia mumbled, tiredly. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will, Angel." Jay hugged her reassuringly, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But in my dream, you did go," Sophia revealed, sniffing sadly. "Mommy made you go."

Jay could feel Sophia tighten her grip on his t-shirt and he rubbed her back to let  
him know he was here. "I told you, Sophie, Mommy can't take you away from me. Okay?"

"But she shooted you, Daddy."

This worried Jay more than he let on. He had known Amanda from his military days, but he never once thought her capable of any kind of evil deed, until now, that is. He heard Sophia sob, and he had no idea what to say to her, how to make her see that it was only a dream.

"Hey," Jay finally spoke quietly. "I'm right here, Princess. You just had a bad dream, okay? It wasn't real."

Sophia nodded, but never once did she loosen her grip on Jay's t-shirt. He rocked her back and forth, murmuring soothing things to her, and her body slowly relaxed, but she didn't fall back asleep just yet. He sighed softly, and closed his eyes, feeling his heart break. Anytime Sophia had a bad dream or hurt herself, or cried, his heart just couldn't handle it.

"Did you stayed with me when I was a diaper baby?" Sophia inquired, looking up at her superhero Daddy.

"Yeah, Angel, all the time," Jay smiled warmly. "You didn't sleep if I wasn't beside you."

Sophia giggled adorably. Finally her smile fell and she blinked. "Daddy, why didn't Mommy want me?"

Jay wasn't ready for these questions yet again, and he stayed silent for a moment. No knock on the door was going to save him now. When he did answer, he kept his voice steady, devoid of any anger, anger that was directed at Amanda for abandoning Sophia and him, for putting her job over her daughter, for coming back and trying to rip apart everything Jay had done to take care and support his daughter in any way he could.

"Sometimes, Sophie, people aren't ready to become parents," Jay explained gently. "Mommy was young, she didn't know how to be a mother. She wasn't ready."

"Do you still want me?"

Jay tightened his arms around his daughter and kissed her little nose. "I'll always want you, Sophie. You're my little Angel, aren't you?"

Sophia nodded happily, her eyes shining, and she managed to kiss her father's cheek."I love you, Daddy."

"I love you more, Princess."

Sophia rested her head back on her father's chest and yawned loudly, a little squeak coming out of her mouth as she did so. Jay patted her to sleep, and very soon, she was in a deep slumber, wrapped in the warm, protective embrace of her father. And Jay's mind immediately returned back to the first time he had ever held his little Angel.

 _*Flashback Begins*_

 _Amanda was pacing her apartment floor, while Jay just watched her, frowning at her_  
 _tense body. Her hair was up in its usual bun, and she was wearing her military uniform, her boots thumping on the floor._

 _"Amanda?" Jay finally spoke, unable to bear her constant pacing any longer._

 _"Jay, I can't," Amanda turned on him, her hands on her hips. "I don't want this."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I don't want Sophia. Take her and leave, I have my job I want to focus on and I don't need a daughter to destroy that for me!"_

 _"Are you even LISTENING to yourself, Mandy? Sophie's our responsibility now," Jay argued heatedly._

 _"No!" Amanda piped up, holding up her hand before Jay could continue. "She's YOUR responsibility. You got me pregnant, I didn't want her. I should've just had her aborted!"_

 _Jay clenched his jaw, his eyes hardening as he glared at his girlfriend. He wanted her to take her words back, but he knew how stubborn she really was and she would NEVER take the words back. Amanda turned around and stomped straight to the cot that held her 2 week old daughter. She grabbed her and took her back to Jay, and literally just thrust the fragile baby into Jay's strong arms._

 _"Take Sophia, and leave, Jay," Amanda ordered. "THIS-" She pointed condescendingly at her little girl. "THIS is no longer associated with me. You wanted a baby so bad, so there you go, TAKE HER AND JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

In the present, Jay sighed, shaking his head at the memory. He still harbored so much resentment for Amanda for dumping everything onto him, and for referring to Sophia as an object, like she wasn't a human being.

Jay cradled his beloved 5-year-old to his chest and for some reason, he felt tears run down  
his cheeks. He couldn't survive without his daughter, he needed her. She needed him too. He knew he had to do whatever it took to make sure she stayed with him, or else, he was as good as dead. His daughter was his sole reason to live. Nothing, and nobody, was about to take the one good blessing in his life away from him. And that included the woman who was the reason for this blessing.

Jay promised himself that he was going to make sure this case went in his favor, or even die trying. Which meant, he was going to have to find something on Amanda that would ensure she never even has a chance to swing the case in her favor, with or without the damn picture.

* * *

"Hello Sophia. " Stone greeted softly. He crouched down to the young Halstead's height as he spoke.

"Say hi to Mr Stone, Soph." Jay pushed.

Stone lifted his hand for Sophia to shake it but instead Sophia clutched to her officer bear tighter and used her casted hand to wave at the attorney.

"Hi Mr Stone" She greeted shyly. Her bright blue eyes focused on her dad for a second as she questioned. "Daddy? You said we can see Uncle Tonio."

Jay rolled his eyes at his daughter, she always took his words to be literal. "We are-uh-Mr Stone here needed to speak to me first. I'm sure Uncle Toni won't be long." Jay tried to explain to his daughter but stumbling across his words as he did, luckily his daughter had been too preoccupied to notice anything strange about her father's actions.

"Where's my little cubs fan?" A strong Latino voice was heard from behind the group.

Sophia's head bopped around at an instant as she ran to her godfather's open arms joyously. Only once leaving the embrace she pointed out the obvious as if her daddy was stupid. "Look Daddy. Uncle Tonio's here!"

"I can see that, Angel." Jay said ruffling his daughter's light hair after she skipped back towards her daddy.

Lifting himself from his crouched position Antonio moved towards the father and daughter, he knew Jay was going through a really hard time, he himself had been through the whole divorce thing with Laura, but what Jay was going through, man that had to be tough. He had only met Amanda on a few occasions, she turned up a few years ago to find Sophia and Jay but Antonio found her first. He wanted to throw her as far as he could but instead he and Voight paid the medic a visit and warned her of the implications of messing with their family.

"Hey man." They hugged but little words were exchanged. Jay's glance towards his daughter said it all and Antonio knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Why are we here, Daddy?" Sophia asked innocently as she tugged onto Jay's jean leg. She wasn't a shy kid usually.

"We've come to see Uncle Tonio at work. Mr Stone here is his new boss." Jay pointed out to his daughter. She was such an inquisitive child and Jay didn't mind that much, the only problem he had was when she began to inquire about matters she really didn't need to know about just yet.

"Like grumpy Hank?" Sophia checked.

"Like grumpy Hank" Jay nodded again. He looked to Antonio who instantly understood his unspoken request.

"Hey kiddo, wanna come and sit at my desk? It's much comfier than my old one." Antonio tempted.

Sophia nodded frantically and bounced her towards Antonio who took the 5-year-old's hand and lead her to his desk.

* * *

Jay was now sat with Stone in his office discussing how the ASA was going to approach this investigation. Normally the case would be resolved in a family court but the picture Amanda had produced would cause a whirlwind of trouble. Voight had been the one to refer to the Cook County State's Attorney to help his detective, he knew Antonio was working there and the team themselves would help clear Jay's name. If it hadn't had been for Voight Jay would have remained in custody over that false picture, times like this Jay really appreciated his sergeant and the things he did for both he and Sophia.

"And the picture?" Jay asked nervously. He knew if the picture was used in court he would be taken straight down to Cook County Jail with at least 8 years on his head. Never mind being a target for those he had arrested over the years.

Stone smiled victoriously. "I've got an answer for that."

"Okay." Jay was unsure. "What else?"

Stone shifted in his seat. "They might ask for Sophia- for Sophia to take the stand."

Jay jumped up knocking his chair from beneath him. "Hell, no!"

"Jay! Calm down. Just sit and listen." Stone warned carefully, using his hands to calm the detective down. He knew Amanda was going to use any means possible to take Sophia away from Jay and the last thing the Halstead needed was to mess up.

Jay complied. "My-" Noting the loudness in his voice he took a moment to calm himself before he spoke, his voice now dangerously low. "My daughter is not going up to the stand." The scary bit about Detective Jay Halstead that freaked criminals out, was how one minute he could be super angry, and the next minute, impossibly stone-faced and calm. It was tactic that got many criminals confessing in the interrogation room.

"Jay, it might be the best option for the case." Stone tried to reason with the detective.

Jay wasn't sure whether he should be glad or worried. Antonio had high praise for this man despite them not completely seeing eye to eye with each other on a few of their cases, the Dawson assured Jay that this guy was the best in the business.

"But Jay- whatever you decide to do it's going to be tough on you and Sophia." Stone noted.

Jay looked back through the glass of the ASA's office and watched his daughter. She was running around the investigators desks hoping to flee from Antonio.

Looking back to the attorney Jay said. "I'm not losing my daughter. Do whatever it takes."

"You're gonna have to tell her Jay." Stone tried to make the detective realise.

Jay rubbed his palms across his face before he used his hands to shade his eyes. Taking a breath, he repeated the motion and looked back up to the attorney. "This is going to tear her world apart. I don't think I can be the one to do that to her."

"Look Jay, I'm not telling you what to do. From what I hear your unit will be behind you every step of the way. We're all behind you here."

If only he knew the truth.

* * *

Sophia was sat on Antonio's desk whilst he worked. Her legs swung as she munched on the sandwich Antonio's colleague had picked up for her, at first, she wasn't really sure how to open the box but one puppy dog glare at her godfather was enough to stop him working.

"Stop it Sophie." Antonio tried to use his forearm to stop the young girl's legs from swinging.

Sophia just giggled and continued to do so. She knew exactly how to annoy the adults in her life and she took great pleasure in doing so.

"Hey Angel." Jay greeted softly. He pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before he began to stroke her hair.

Halfway through chewing her mouthful the little girl looked up thoughtfully at her father. "What's wrong, Daddy?" She rarely saw her daddy upset, well she hadn't ever seen her daddy sad so this was new to her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Angel, uh-" Jay scratched the back of his neck, he really wasn't sure how he was going to tell his daughter that her absentee mother suddenly decided that she wants her.

Looking to his friend for help Jay felt as if his whole world was ready to crumble.

"Hey kiddo, let's take your sandwich in here" Antonio suggested. Rising from his seat Antonio lifted the little Halstead who rested on his forearm despite her sassy protests.  
"Uncle Toni! I got bread on me" Sophia complained.

He moved towards the offices. Moving to the table he gently lowered his god-daughter to the chair. Letting her go he noticed the unimpressed look spread across her face. "Don't look at me like that." Noticing that Sophia's expression wasn't going to change he pinched her cheeks. "The wind's going to change direction and your face is going to be stuck like that forever!" He teased.

That was enough to do it. Sophia was now all smiles. The men chuckled.

"Hey Sophie. You remember me?"

Sophia nodded as she continued to eat the last of her sandwich. She was going to respond but one glance at her father she only nodded. Jay had been trying to reinforce manners in the Halstead household, usually Sophia was really good but sometimes she would honestly forget and Jay was trying to stop that.

"Sophia, Daddy needs to tell you something" Jay began slowly.

Sophia's forehead creased in confusion. "Did the sox lose again? Does that mean Uncle Will has to sleep on the sofa again?"

Jay and Antonio both tried to hide their laughter from the 5-year-old whilst Peter Stone stood there wide eyed, this kid was something else.

"No, sweetie they didn't." Jay chuckled gently as he crouched down beside his daughter. He took his daughters free hand in his and ran his other hand across the slowly fading scar that had been a result of Sophia's fall from the climbing frame. Sophia looked to him with her puppy dog eyes, the ones that he could stare at forever. "Remember when I said that mommy wasn't ready to be a mommy?" He waited for his daughter to nod before he continued. "Now she is."

"Why does my mommy want me now?" Sophia quizzed her father.

Jay looked to the men for some sort of guidance, Antonio gave him a reassuring smile whilst Stone's face remained neutral. Jay looked back to his daughter and sighed. "She always wanted you, Angel. Deep down , I know she did."

"But I don't have a mommy anymore" Sophia declared because to her, that was the truth.

Jay felt as if his heart had been shredded to pieces. He really didn't know how to answer his daughter. And when he tried Sophia had beaten him to it.

"Angel, you're always gonna have a mommy... and a daddy but right now your mommy wants you to live with her. This is why Mr Stone is here." Jay stated as soft as he could despite the anger and rage running through his body that was targeted towards Amanda.

"I'm going to help make sure you stay with your dad Sophia." Stone vowed to the 5-year old.

"Are you a superhero too? Like my daddy?" Sophia asked.

"I sure hope so" Jay muttered to himself.

"I'll try my best" Stone promised.

"I don't want that meany lady to be my mommy, I want a nice mommy, I want pretty lady Erin to be my mommy." Sophia revealed shakily.

Their heads darted towards each other, Antonio and Jay looked at each other their eyes widened in both shock and confusion. How were they going to explain that in court?


	6. Chapter 6

"They need to know Hank!" Erin insisted. Her conversation or rather one sided argument with Jay yesterday made her realise that keeping Sophia a secret was absurd.

"Erin." His voice was low and warning.

Jay had kept his daughter a secret for a reason and Voight wasn't about to go against that. Hank had been there for the small Halstead family since he found out about Sophia, he never questioned Jay's reasons for keeping Sophia away from his work, Voight knew if he had the same opportunity he would have kept Justin away too, it might have even saved his life.

"He's living a lie Hank! You have to see that." Erin hissed. No matter how many times she thought about it or how many times she tried to see the situation in Jay's perspective she still couldn't understand.

Erin took one last look at Voight before she left the office. Voight jumped from his chair and with long strides reached the door of his office.

"Guys. You need to know something." She declared as she stepped from Voight's office. She looked around as she wondered how Jay hadn't just wanted to tell his 'family' about his daughter

"Erin. It's not just Jay you're going to hurt." Voight warned again. He stood in the doorway office and watched Erin as she began to talk to the detectives and officers who were all conversing curiously.

Erin shook her head. They had to know.

"What is it Lindsay?" Ruzek asked from his desk where Burgess and Atwater gathered whilst Olinsky's head appeared from behind the storage cabinet.

She took a deep breath, glancing at Voight one last time. He just shook his head. It was her grave. "Jay- he - he's been hiding something from you. Something big" Thinking about her words Erin corrected herself slightly "Well- small actually." Now or Never. "Jay's got a kid."

Adam had thought it was a joke at first and immediately started to laugh but that soon stopped when he noticed the annoyed glare Voight held from his office. "You're serious?"

Erin nodded. "Yeah."

"Wha-when?" Burgess stumbled across her words. "Is he on paternity leave?" She checked, automatically assuming that the reason behind Jay's absence was in fact due to the birth of his child.

"No." Erin shook her head and lifted her cell from her back pocket. "She's 5, she's beautiful, she's so much like Jay." She smiled sincerely

"5? A little girl," Atwater cut across this time. "Man , I did not see that one coming."

Jay Halstead had hidden his daughter for 5 years, he had made friends, made enemies, he shared both the good times and the bad times with the people but the one thing he didn't share was the fact that he had a 5 year old daughter.

Scrolling through her photos Erin found the picture she had been looking for. "Here."

The picture was one of Erin's personal favorites. It was a picture of both Jay and Sophia.

"What's her name? What is she like?" Adam asked. He tried to imagine his friend's daughter, he imagined someone who rolled her eyes despite only being 5, he imagined her to have a grin that went on for even and lastly he imagined her to have the 'always right' attitude Jay possessed.

"Her name's Sophia Grace Halstead." Erin smiled.

"And you knew?" Burgess asked skeptically.

Erin shook her head frantically. "Not until the other day." Erin smiled to herself before she continued. "She's so bright!" Erin exclaimed. "She mispronounces words and mixes things up. She calls me 'Pretty lady Erin."

"I bet Jay taught her that one." Ruzek retorted earning himself a smack around the back of the head from Burgess.

Erin rolled her eyes at the officer. Her smile now faded into a straight line. "The robbery a few weeks ago? It wasn't just a robbery. The intruder, he tried to kidnap Sophia." Erin stated sadly.

"That's why Jay got so heated up on the case?" Atwater guessed.

Erin nodded.

"So where's Jay been?" Burgess asked, they all knew Jay was supposed to return to shift today but where had he been?

Erin looked to Voight but he offered no support. Her head moved back to the team. "Sophia fell from a climbing frame, broke her arm, had a concussion. I didn't know about her then." She cut across herself. "Anyway- when Jay didn't come back to work I went to his apartment and there she was calling for her daddy."

"So you had no idea?" Burgess asked. "Is her mom around?"

"I didn't have any idea. No." Erin took a breath. "As for her mom, she abandoned them when Sophia was a week old. Now. She's back on the scene and wants full custody."

Voight shook his head at the female detective. She had gone too far.

The sound of the step creaking caught Erin's attention. Her head snapped towards the stairs as she caught sight of Jay. He heard her. Every single word. And he wasn't happy.

"Jay." Erin was shocked by the abrupt appearance of her partner. She knew he didn't want the unit to know about Sophia. "They had to know, Jay."

Jay continued up the stairs, ignoring the questioning glances from his colleagues as his eyes narrowed, to Erin first and then to Voight. Jay knew Voight would never betray his trust, he was the closest thing to a grandfather Sophia had and he knew deep down Hank adored Sophia. If Jay had to bet Hank would be the first one to stand up for Sophia and protect her from harm.

"So you thought you'd tell them?" Jay whispered. His arms elevated as he indicated his co-workers who were all around him, looking serious but pale.

"Jay, they needed to know." Erin tried to argue.

Jay wasn't having any of it as he advanced towards Erin a finger jabbing in her direction. "Not from you."

He began to walk towards the stairs and Erin tried to stop him. "Jay, don't be like this. Please."

"It wasn't your secret to tell, Erin. That was up to me. Soph's _my_ daughter." Jay's eyes were now furious as he snapped his body around to face Erin. "I'm- I'm going to clear my head." He murmured as he headed back down towards the front desk.

Erin's face pleaded but Voight shook his head. "Let him go, Erin. You got what you wanted."

* * *

Needing to clear his head, Jay decided to talk to the principal of Sophia's school and find out the name of the kid who had hurt his daughter. It was hard to keep track of the number of criminals Jay had arrested, and any one of them could have had a son who was angry that Jay had put his father in prison. The only way a young 5 or 6 year old kid knew how to  
get back at Jay was by hurting Sophia and the thought that his job had been the cause of this, of his baby girl being injured, deeply saddened Jay. Being a former ranger in the military, Jay knew full well how to control his emotions, but whenever it came to Sophia, he couldn't control himself. His daughter was the ONLY reason, the ONLY person, who without even knowing it, had been the reason Jay had been so focused on getting back from Afghanistan alive, because without her, without the knowledge that if he died, Sophia would not have a father, Jay would never have been able to make it back in one piece.

Jay got into his car, and gunned the engine to life, before driving off to Sophia's school, which was right near his apartment. He parked his car and then headed into the brown building. He knew the principal well. She was the wife of a friend of Jay's from the army, who had been killed in Afghanistan in the same explosion that had messed with Mouse's head badly.

Sandy Jacobs met Jay right outside her office door and ushered him into her office. She closed the door behind him and motioned for him to take seat in front of her desk while she sat behind her desk.

"It's been a while, Jay," Sandy smiled brightly. But in her eyes, Jay could still feel the sadness she held from losing her husband years ago.

Jay nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I've just been super busy these last few weeks."

"I'm not surprised, seeing as you're known to be one of Chicago PD's finest cops," Sandy responded. "How's Sophia doing? I haven't seen her back here yet."

Jay sighed. "That's actually the reason for my visit here, Sandy."

Sandy Jacobs cocked her head to one side, pressing her lips together, her eyebrows raised in anticipation for Jay to continue.

"I thought Sophie was ready to come back to school, I spoke to her this morning," Jay finally went on, leaning forward slightly, his body tensing slightly at what he was about to say next.  
"She didn't want to come back just yet, something, or rather someone, frightened her way too much."

Sandy looked alarmed, even sad, at the what Jay was saying. "Poor girl," Sandy sighed unhappily. "My guess is you're here to find out the name of the boy who pushed her off the climbing frame?"

Jay nodded once, his jaw clenched. "I would appreciate if you gave me a name."

Sandy remained quiet for a second before also leaning forward. "I know you, Jay. I've known you since I married to Aaron. And when he died, you were there for me. So, I owe you this, and since I care for your daughter's well-being, I'm going to violate the student-principal  
confidentiality and tell you the name of the boy. However, I would caution you not to do anything that could potentially get you stripped of your badge."

"I appreciate the advice and your help, Sandy. Trust me." Jay smiled again, and Sandy nodded her head, a tiny smile appearing at the corner of her own lips.

"Lewis Benbeneck."

* * *

"You better not be messing with me," Jay said, his tone dangerously low and threatening.

"Come on, man! I've never let you down before," His CI, a guy that went by the name Iago, practically squeaked out.

Iago had been a computer analyst for one of Chicago's top companies but shortly after his employment had been terminated when he was caught supplying confidential information to the most high level and notorious criminals in Chicago.

The situation had been similar to Mouse but Jay knew Iago would never live a crime free life though he had turned a blind eye knowing the information he continued to supply him with was worth much more.

Jay sighed. It was true, Iago had been CI for Jay since he had arrived in Chicago.

Without a warning, Jay's CI scrambled. At first, it didn't alarm Jay, he knew what would happen to him if he got caught ratting on one of his own.

Jay just let out a sigh. He would have to relieve Connie's mom of her baby sitting duties soon enough. After his meeting earlier that morning with Mrs Jacobs Jay just wanted to hold his daughter tightly, to inhale her scent and ruffle her hair.

Jay decided to head back but when he turned around to head to his SUV he never expected a fist to connect with his face. Stumbling back Jay lost his bearings for a second, he was pushed into the wall before an arm wrapped around his neck.

Jay couldn't understand, usually he would have been prepared for anything but not today. As Jay's vision began to blur he could have sworn his life passed by, he remembered the time he and a group of friends jumped into Lake Michigan because they thought it was fun. He remembered the day he signed up for the military. He remembered the day he met Amanda and he remembered- the most important thing in his life, Sophia.

It took Jay all his strength but he managed to pull himself free from the choke hold and lunged at the man, pushing him to the very same wall he himself had been thrown against before.

The attacker was tall, really tall. His hair was dark. His face like a fist as his features crumbled.

This man was far too strong, stronger than Jay had been trained to fight. This man was definitely not a mugger. He was tall and broadly built, Jay was fairly tall and muscular too but nothing compared to this man. This man was more a beast than a man.

Jay's fists seemed to move automatically as he punched the dark haired man.

But, he was still too strong.

It was only when the dark haired attacker swung for Jay he noticed the standard military tattoo. This time Jay had managed to duck out of the way. Shaking his head Jay cleared his head and kicked the man, knocking him to his knees. The attacker now catching his breath as his hands and knees stuck to the floor Jay kicked him in the ribs.

"What do you want?" Jay groaned in pain.

The attacker didn't respond as he pushed himself up from the floor, his face angry. Jay and his attacker stood face to face, Jay's body was heavy as the last few days of exhaustion began to take a toll on him.

The attacker didn't stop there, he curled up his fists and with a leaning posture his boot lifted and knocked Jay straight in the chest making him double over in pain. If Jay's head hadn't been throbbing madly and bleeding, he could have sworn he heard the faint cracking of ribs when the attacker's boot had hit him in the chest. The pain that radiated instantly confirmed his suspicions, as he dropped to the ground, weakly trying to wrap his arm around his injured chest.

The man now stood above the CPD detective and young father and instead of walking away, he decided to take another go and slammed his foot to the side of Jay's already cut and concussed head. The force of the kick had thrown Jay into the wall and the strength with which he hit the wall jarred his broken ribs more, causing him to collapse once again, his body burning with intense pain. Jay coughed up blood as he tried to move. That surely was NOT a good sign, he hoped he wasn't bleeding internally, but with the brute force and power that the man had kicked him with, anything was possible.

Jay was slowly losing consciousness and he tried his best to shield his bruised and battered body from the blows, but he was too weak due to sufficient blood loss. His natural instinct would be to get up off the floor and fight back but the blow to the chest had been too much, even for him.

Thoughts ran through his mind at lightning speed. He thought of his brother, of his team, of Erin. He thought of his daughter, Sophia, he thought of her smile and her giggle as his heart raced and then slowed, as he tried to hold onto consciousness. But it wasn't long before the darkness slowly overtook him. But not before he heard his attacker's menacing threat.

"Not gonna be able to protect your angel for long, Halstead."

With one last vicious kick to Jay's ribs and head, the attacker departed. And Jay let the darkness envelop him into its sinister embrace.

* * *

Erin had dropped Sophia to Connie's house on her way to work whilst Jay went to solve the problem of Sophia's accident. She had agreed to head straight to work to prevent confusion, Jay had encouraged the idea but to Erin it felt too soon and Jay respected that. Since Jay had heard her telling the unit he had been dodging her calls.

She was now sat filling the long overdue paperwork at her desk. She looked towards the empty desk, it was supposed to be Jay's first shift back today after his three week leave of absence.

When Jay left the unit she assumed he would go straight to Sophia's school to talk to the principal but that was 3 hours ago now. Something wasn't right and she intended to find out what.

"Hey Lindsay. Is Halstead coming back?." Ruzek asked innocently earning a slap around the back of the head from Burgess.

Erin took no notice of the comments and instead picked up her cell and called the familiar number. The dial tone continued and continued until it reached voicemail. _"Jay Halstead, sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll see if I wanna get back to you."_ BEEP.

Now she was certain, something was really wrong. Fear and apprehension clouded her mind.

Hank had just returned back to his office from the break room when Erin decided to see if he knew where Jay had gotten to. Jumping from her desk Erin practically barged into the Sergeant's office not bothering to knock, she ignored the questioning looks her colleagues sent her way and closed the door behind her.

"Come in," the gruff voice said sarcastically but Erin didn't care for the satire. Knowing Jay's whereabouts were much more important than Hank's sarcasm now.

"Hey Hank. Have you heard from Jay since he left? I mean, he was going to meet someone but that was 3 hours ago-" Erin asked, her voice was panicky.

Hank remembered back to a few weeks ago when Erin had been in his office with curiosity in her eyes but now he could see that it wasn't the case this time as concern laced the detective's features. "No, I don't know where Halstead is, Erin. " He shook his head, but the fear and concern for her partner was evident on Erin's face and in her eyes.

"But-"

The ringing phone on Hank's desk interrupted the pair. Hank gestured for Erin to leave but she didn't and remained stood with arms crossing her chest.

"Voight." He answered gruffly whilst staring at his detective who remained stood in the bullpen office.

"Hank Voight. This is Caroline Parker, Connie's mom. Uh Jay told me to call you if there was ever any problem? " A soft female spoke unsurely as if debating whether or not her call had been a mistake.

Voight was instantly alarmed and Erin, who was watching carefully had instantly known something was wrong. "Is everything okay? Is Sophia okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sophia's perfectly fine- well she's being an angel really but Jay mentioned he'd be picking her up to take to her Uncle Toni I think?" She spoke unsure if the information she had received from Sophia's father was correct. "Anyway he said he'd be here two hours ago..."

"It's not a problem, though. I just wanted to make sure everything's okay - usually he'll call to warn me if-" The woman reassured that Jay's late, or very late arrival hadn't been trouble to her.

"No..No… I'll get one of my colleagues to pick Soph up." Voight offered before he set the phone down and leant back in his chair. His rough hands ran across his face as he let out a deep and thoughtful sigh.

"Where's Jay?" Erin's voice shook. Hank remained silent, and that was all Erin needed to confirm what she had been dreading the most this morning.

Jay Halstead was missing.

* * *

"Hi ma'am, I'm Kim. This is Ruzek. Voight sent us to pick Sophia up?" Burgess offered, she hadn't really been sure what their Sergeant had told the woman.

"Oh yes of course. Come in." The woman greeted as she ushered the two officers into her home. Looking back across her shoulder she called. "Sophia?"

The sound of tiny feet hitting the wooden floor caught the pair's attention. Looking passed Caroline Parker, Ruzek and Kim caught sight of the young girl. Ruzek smiled at the young girl, she was the mirror of Jay. The bright blue eyes were unmistakable though he noticed how they glimmered in green against the light. The light brown hair bright, the shade only slightly lighter to Jay's, though hers had been tied up in two ponytails and her bangs were spread carelessly across her forehead.

The young girl stopped behind Caroline, her head peaking from behind the woman's legs.

"Hey dude. I'm Ruzek." Adam smiled as he crouched down to Sophia's level. She had both a questioning look and a look of deepest concern as her inquisitive eyes fixed on the officer in front of her.

Thinking Adam had scared the child who continued to stare at him, Kim butted him out of the way and resumed the position he held only moments okay. "Hi sweetie, I'm Kim Burgess."

"I'm Sophia Grace Halstead." Sophia introduced herself proudly. Her eyes narrowed for a second. "Who is you?"

"We work with your daddy. We've come to pick you up and go to your daddy's work." Ruzek offered this time as he stood up from his crouched position, Burgess following in suit.

Sophia bounced up and down with a giggle. She had never seen where her daddy worked so she was quite excited. Her smile was beautiful and it never seemed to end. She had a toothy grin too which made Burgess chuckle. Her bouncing suddenly stopped. "Where's my daddy?" Sophia asked, her head tilted to the side as her ponytails flicked with the motion.

Ruzek and Burgess both shared a look. Kim made a face, she wasn't sure how to answer the kid that stood in front of her. Caroline Parker offered a sympathetic look as she handed Sophia's backpack to Burgess. Ruzek with his free hand he scratched the back of his neck whilst he used his other hand to guide Sophia to their car.

"Why don't you say thank you to the nice lady for looking after you?" He tried instead.

Sophie nodded and turned back. "Thank you, Miss Carrie." The young girl thanked, Caroline had been too hard for the 5-year-old to pronounce so she, in typical Sophia Grace Halstead fashion, pronounced it her way.

"What happened to your arm, dude?" Ruzek asked the young girl as he unlocked the car.

Sophia looked to her arm. The cast had become part of Sophia's day to day life for the past three weeks so it didn't bother her often. "I falled off the playing frame."

"That's not good." Burgess spoke up this time, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Burger?" Sophia asked as Kim helped her into the back seat of the car. "Is Pretty Lady Erin at my daddy's work?"

"Uh? Um" Kim stammered across her words, looking to Ruzek she hoped he could offer some form of advice but he hadn't and instead laughed.

"Burger?" Adam mouthed to Kim who just shook her head. "Pretty lady Erin?" He mouthed again. "How about we get some food?" Ruzek offered.

"Okay" Sophia's toothy grin appeared. They had been driving for a few minutes when suddenly Sophia spoke up. "Roozie? How many ages are you? I'm-" Sophia stopped for a second and used her casted hand and used her fingers to work out her age. "5 ages."

It was Burgess' turn to mock Ruzek.

* * *

Erin called his cell for what seemed like the tenth time that day. But the outcome remained the same: The line was dead. Questions ran through her head a million miles a minute; Where was Jay? Why wasn't he answering? What happened to him?

She turned back and her eyes caught a glimpse of the alleyway that was shadowed with dumpsters. Her eyes began to focus, but it was too far away, stepping closer she removed her shades. Jay.

Jay was lying on the floor, and in that moment she was sure she forgot how to breathe as she ran straight towards him. "JAY!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kneeled beside her boyfriend, checking for his pulse immediately.

Voight had heard her cries and with a raised gun he moved cautiously towards the alley Erin herself had ventured down. "Erin." The gruff voice called as he proceeded carefully, his radio at his side ready to call for backup if necessary. "Get back. Get back Erin." Voight persisted dropping to his knees as he pulled Erin's body away from Jay's body.

"No. No...Not without Jay." Erin tried to push past Voight's arms that were currently pushing the detective back. But Voight proved to be stronger.

"He's okay. He's okay." Voight breathed a sigh of relief as Jay Halstead let out a groan. Thank God, he thought, Jay was alive.

"I'm-I'm okay." Jay breathed heavily as he used his arms to push himself up. But nearly collapsed from the pain that burned his chest. "But I think I've got some broken ribs in here somewhere." He tried to joke, but he gasped in pain and began to cough. His cough had been violent enough to let blood pour from the corner of his lips.

"Jay." Erin sobbed with relief. Her makeup now completely smeared, her mascara ran from the corner of her eyes. She scrambled from Voight to reach Jay.

Voight helped lift Jay's body from the floor so he was now leaning against the wall. He took this as his opportunity to check for injuries, a clear laceration on his head with a notable concussion no doubt to form within the next few hours, his hands tucked protectively around his ribs, broken. Jay had to keep himself from wincing in pain every time he breathed.

He was groggy and in a vast amount of pain but that didn't stop him from noticing how his girlfriend's body racked with sobs. "Erin, look at me. I'm okay, I'm alive." Jay tried to reassure as he shifted himself on the pavement. The words as he spoke were painful.

"You're okay." Erin countered, gently placing her hands on his face, as if to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, that he really was alive and not a ghost.

As if suddenly a thought crossed his mind Jay tried to get up from the floor but this time Voight had been the one to push him back down. "Don't move, Halstead. An ambulance is on its way."

"No ambulance." Jay shook his head, his now slowly swelling eye blurred his vision slightly but it didn't stop him from jabbing his finger in the direction of both Erin and Voight. "So-Sophia." He groaned in pain as he thought about his daughter. He didn't know what time it was, he needed to know his daughter was safe. His attacker's threat kept replaying in his head.

 _"_ _Not gonna be able to protect your angel for long, Halstead."_

"She's with Burgess and Ruzek. Don't worry, she's safe." Voight reassured his detective.

* * *

"Hey, Muffin," Erin said as she entered Sophia's room and found the 5 year old sitting quietly, looking sad. She was usually so chirpy and sassy, but right now, she was silent, which worried Erin. Ever since Burgess had brought Sophia back to the apartment, and Sophia had seen her injured father, she had become unusually quiet, not even inquiring like she tended to do very often.

Both Jay and Erin were worried, so Erin had decided that she would take a go at figuring out the problem, while Jay rested. Will had shown up a while ago to patch his brother up, and announced that Jay's ribs had been broken, but thankfully, none of them had pierced any major organs. He did not really need to go to a hospital, but the moment he needed to, Will had made Erin promise that she would call him immediately. She had willingly agreed. She cared about more than she had ever thought herself capable of doing, and seeing him hurt now, not long after the Derek Keyes incident, made her all the more determined to find the man responsible, and she knew that once they did, he was never going to see the light of day again, and Voight would make sure of that.

Though he and Erin did not always see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, where Jay was concerned, she definitely agreed with whatever Voight decided. After all, when she had returned from her sabbatical to save Jay, she had done what was necessary to save him.

Sophia looked up as Erin crouched in front of youngest Halstead. "Soph, is everything okay?" Erin inquired softly, taking Sophia's small hands in her own.

"Can we have food, Pretty Lady Erin?" Sophia asked, not answering Erin's question.

Erin nodded. "Sure. How about you and I go out to get some food? We can bring some home for Daddy too."

"Yeah, Daddy loves Indian food," Sophia commented.

Erin scrunched her eyebrows together in a thoughtful manner, she couldn't remember having any Indian food in the not too distant past. "Do you mean, Chinese food like we had last time?"

"No, Pretty Lady Erin, it was Indian food," Sophia argued back positively. "We eated chicken."

Erin laughed. "Oh, Muffin. I think you mean Chinese food. " She ruffled Sophia's hair gently.

Sophia frowned in concentration, shoving her hair from her face as per her usual manner. "Chimees?"

Erin couldn't stop herself from laughing at Sophia's cuteness. She was the most precious little girl and Erin knew Jay was lucky to have her.

"Come on, Soph," Erin declared, pulling the little girl to her feet. "We'll get you dressed and go get some Chinese food."

"Okay." Sophia allowed Erin to dress her and then put her shoes on, before Erin tied the young girl's hair into two little pony tails that swung back and forth when Sophia bounced out of the room.

Erin followed behind her, grabbing her car keys and coat. The two of them headed out. Erin drove towards the nearest Chinese restaurant so that they could order to food. Their order would take 30 minutes to get prepared so Erin and Sophia sat down and waited.

Sophia swung her legs back and forth, biting her lower lip. She looked inquisitively  
at Erin before finally speaking up. "Pretty Lady Erin?"

"Yeah, Muffin?" Erin answered.

"Did that meany lady hurted Daddy?" Sophia inquired, her big blue eyes wide with worry and sadness too. She didn't like seeing her superhero daddy hurt or sad.

Erin's chest tightened, her mind whirring on how she could answer this perceptive child, who clearly had her father's genes when it came to deduction and perception. Curse Jay Halstead and his brains at his point. Erin let out a sigh and held Sophia's hand. "Listen to me, Sophia. Your mommy wants you to stay with her. That does not mean that she hurt your daddy okay? I know you don't like her, but I also need you to understand that this doesn't mean she hurt Daddy."

Sophia nodded timidly. "I umpderstand."

Erin rubbed her thumb over Sophia's hand. "Your daddy is gonna be okay, Muffin. He's strong and brave, isn't he?"

Sophia's eyes lit up instantly, and started bouncing up and down in her seat. Her ponytails started bobbing up and down along with her. "Yeah, my daddy is a superhero. Superheroes is brave and strong, like my daddy is."

Erin smiled brightly, enjoying how much Sophia admired and looked up to her father.  
Jay had really brought her up well, and Erin understood, now more than ever,  
that Sophia needed to remain in Jay's custody, because she could see  
just how much this little girl loved her daddy, and Erin would rather die than  
watch Sophia be torn away from Jay.

"Pretty Lady Erin, do you think my daddy is brave and strong too?" Sophia  
continued.

"Of course I do!" Erin agreed truthfully. "Your daddy has saved me so many  
times."

"And you save Daddy too."

Erin hadn't even realised that Sophia had made a statement, and had not asked a  
question this time. She was just stunned at how clever Jay's daughter really  
was. And that was when she realised that indeed, Sophia had just made a  
statement. Erin had no idea how to answer that, and her heart picked up its  
pace. Her leg bounced nervously as she tried to figure a way to answer the  
clever child.

But Sophia was not finished just yet. "Uncle Will said Daddy broked his ribs..What are ribs?"

Erin scratched her chin thoughtfully. "It's part of the body, Sophie." She  
leaned forward. taking Sophia's hands and pressing them to her chest, where her  
ribs were. "Feel those bones?" When Sophia nodded, Erin stated, "Those are ribs. And yes, your daddy has broken ribs, but bones can mend themselves. Daddy's gonna be fine, I promise."

"Is it my fault Daddy is owie?" Sophia asked, suddenly, catching Erin completely  
off guard. That was an unexpected question, but from the tears that had  
formed in Sophia's eyes, Erin figured out that this was what had been bothering  
Sophia at home, something she had been unable or unwilling to ask in front of  
Jay.

Erin scooted her chair forward and enveloped a now crying Sophia into her arms.  
"Hey," Erin started, rubbing soothing circles into Sophia's back. "No, Soph, it's not because of you that your daddy's hurt. You know he would say the same thing, Muffin."

Sophia hiccupped but didn't do anything but nod into Erin's chest. Erin continued to rub her back, the way she had seen Jay do many times whenever Sophia was crying or feeling sad. It seemed to work on her even though it wasn't Jay performing the  
action. Sophia kept her face hidden in Erin's body but she stopped crying. Erin  
heard her sniff slightly.

"Look here, baby." Erin slowly held Sophia face and kept her hand under her chin  
so that Sophia was making eye-contact with Erin. "Sometimes, people do bad things. They hurt other people. You know how the boy in your school hurt you?" Sophia nodded. Erin stroked the young girl's cheek. "The same way, somebody hurt Daddy. But, Grumpy Voight will find the person who hurt your daddy. You don't need to worry, okay? It's not your fault."

Sophia nodded again, rubbing her now red nose. Erin kissed her on the head and gently tapped her red nose. "You look like Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Muffin."

Sophia giggled, wiggling her nose. "It it shiny too!?"

Erin laughed. "Yeah, it's shiny, like a diamond."

Sophia laughed harder, though she was still sitting in Erin's lap. When the food  
arrived in take-away bags, Erin stood up and took the bags in one hand and grabbed Sophia's hand in the other. It was time to head back to Jay. As Erin buckled Sophia in the backseat, Sophia asked something that was even more unexpected than the last one.

"Pretty Lady Erin, do you love my daddy?

* * *

Jay looked to the clock, it was now 5:00PM, Erin and Sophia should be returning soon. He had been left sat on the sofa with cushions wrapped around his body to protect him from the majority of pain any movement would cause his ribs.

He was watching the highlights from the Bears game that afternoon as well as texting Will to rub the sore spot the game would have cause. His brother didn't support the Bears so it was always fun when his brother's team lost.

Will had given Jay some pretty strong painkillers so he was fading in and out of a light sleep though he had really intended on rubbing the Bears win even more. Jay jumped with a sudden pained gasp as he heard a sound from the front of the apartment.

"Erin?" Jay called from behind his water bottle, he had been on strict instructions from Will not to drink alcohol whilst on this pain medication, so here he was listening to the doctor's orders for once.. "Soph? Are you home?"

Nothing. No reply.

He was certain he heard the door open and close but maybe these painkillers were just messing with his head. Deciding to go and see who it was Jay managed to pull himself up off the sofa, painfully. Holding onto anything he could Jay managed to move to the hallway. There she stood. Amanda.

Jay stumbled back, not sure if he was just delusional. "Mandy?"

"Jay! Oh my- What happened? Are you okay? Sit down. Sit down." Amanda fussed. If Jay hadn't been beaten he would've seriously questioned his ex-partner's demeanor.

"I'm fine, Amanda," he assured her, his harsh tone not disappearing from his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Jay please. Sit down." Her tone was pleading, Jay didn't buy it for one second, Amanda didn't know kindness when it knocked her square in the face.

"Stop messing around. What do you want?" Jay demanded. His hand wrapped around his ribs protectively as he leant against the wall. "How did you get in here?" Jay suddenly asked. He had picked this apartment building because of the security, granted the intruder had snuck in somehow but Jay was certain Voight had made sure the building's security had been re-evaluated.

"Where is she?" Amanda demanded simply ignoring Jay's concerns. Her tone steady and even. "Where's my daughter?"

Jay scoffed. "Your daughter? She's out." Jay shrugged. He wasn't about to let Amanda play mom.

"With the pretty lady I suppose." Amanda rolled her eyes.

That was it. Jay could only take so much of Amanda, it had always been the same. "You need to step away from Sophia. You revoked your rights to a life with her the day you pushed our baby girl out of your life."

"Don't twist the story!" Amanda spat, her face disgusted.

"What story?" Jay's eyebrows raised. He had been watching Amanda carefully, something about her was different. She spoke strongly but her stance was nervous. She clutched onto her bag tightly and she looked lost half of the time. She seemed to fly through emotions, concerned, sad, happy, angry.

"You took her away from me!" Amanda declared. She began to jab her finger towards Jay angrily.

Amanda stepped forward and her now clenched fist began to hit Jay. He was sore and in pain and the blows were making his world spin, as Sophia would say.

Jay didn't speak, only gritted his teeth to block out the pain. Using his free arm he caught Amanda's wrist before she could hit his chest again, everything was burning inside of him, his ribs were now on fire.

Jay watched as the woman he once loved collapsed to the floor, her body wracking with sobs.

Gritting his teeth, Jay carefully and cautiously lowered himself to the floor, an arm still tucked around his ribs he sat beside Amanda.

Amanda's tear stained face looked up from her hands. Her line of sight not moving from the framed photo that rested on the side board, it was a photo of Jay and Sophia, she remembered it. The photo had been taken shortly after Sophia was born, Amanda's lip curled slightly, she recalled Jay being too scared to hold their newborn daughter.

"She changed my life that day." Jay noted, watching Amanda's gaze. "You both did." Jay took a deep breath before he continued. "What's going on Mandy?" His voice was now soft and slightly comforting.

"Jay. There's something I need to tell you," Amanda started slowly.

Jay looked at Amanda expectedly, though not interrupting. He just waited for her to continue, knowing she would open up to him eventually.

"When- when you and Sophia left- I went back to work, like nothing happened." She took a deep breath. "I was working front line medic, I was deployed. I met this guy" She smiled. "He was nice, handsome, dark hair, dark eyes. His name was Callum Stone, he was so funny, so smart."

Jay persisted in his silence, he really didn't want Sophia to have to come home to see her mother like this. Granted, Jay despised Amanda for abandoning her daughter but that didn't mean he didn't care for the woman, the mother of his child.

"But it would have been messy, just like you and me. If we both stayed, you gotta believe me, I wasn't trying to hurt you, Jay."

Jay nodded, he understood. Military protocol prevented romantic relationship between officers, if they had been caught then both Jay and Amanda risked their careers. To Jay, he knew he had a responsibility but deep down he knew Amanda needed her job, she needed to work, the things she had seen, the things they had seen were enough to ruin anyone's future. From the day she was born Sophia Grace Halstead was his lifeline, the nickname 'angel' had been associated with his baby girl ever since the day he suffered a major PTSD attack. Jay had moved back to Chicago, his whole life had been tipped upside down but one word lifted him up at an instant. "Daddy?" He remembered the day clearly, he knew from that moment on he needed nothing more than his daughter by his side. His saving grace, his angel.

"So why now?" Jay questioned. "5 years Amanda, 5 years." Jay shook his head sadly.

"He found out about us. Callum. He found out about Sophia. It was misconduct, Jay, I could've lost my job," Amanda cried out frantically.

Jay was confused. "What did you do?" His voice rising with every word.

Amanda ignored Jay's questioning glance and instead continued. "The IED Jay. He survived."

"Who?" Jay was now even more unsure about who or what Amanda was rambling on about. He had pushed that to the back of his mind, it was 6 years ago now.

"Callum, Jay. He survived." Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks freely.

Jay shook his head. "No one survived, Mandy. You were there, it was just me and Mouse." He argued. It had been the deployment where he met Amanda. No one survived apart from himself and Mouse. It would have been impossible.

"He wants revenge, Jay. He wants you."

This was impossible. The IED killed eight of his men. It ruined their lives, Mouse more than his but he still struggled, he couldn't just forget.

* * *

After Amanda had finished sobbing, and confessing to Jay why she was really here, Jay found himself thoroughly shocked and confused. Callum Stone couldn't be alive. He had died in that IED explosion that had killed Mrs. Jacobs's husband, and messed with Mouse's head. Jay had also been affected, but he had found a way to look past what had happened, though he still suffered from survivor's guilt from time to time.

"You're sure...that Callum Stone is alive?" Jay asked Amanda, his voice cracking slightly.

The way his voice cracked didn't go unnoticed by Amanda. She nodded, placing a hand on Jay's muscular arm. The same arms that had once enveloped her with so much passion, the very same arms that had held her when she cried, that had held her when she had found out she was pregnant with Sophia, the same arms that had held his weight above her whenever they made love. Amanda found herself wishing that she had never abandoned the sexy man in front of her. She longed in many ways to lean and kiss him, but she held herself back, instead choosing to squeeze his bicep gently.

I thought he had died too," Amanda revealed. "So when he told me he was alive, I was shocked...He doesn't look like the Callum we knew. He had to undergo plastic surgery to rebuild his face, he'd been badly burned in the explosion. He blames you, Jay. He says the unit wouldn't have died if he had been in command. But since you were the senior officer, they had to follow your orders. He said you wanted those men to die."

Jay found himself clenching his jaw in anger. He had done EVERYTHING in his power that day, to try and make sure each and every single one of those men would come home alive. He couldn't have possibly anticipated an attack on his unit's humvee. He had always blamed himself for those mens' deaths, even till today. They had been his brothers. He would never have deliberately sent them to their deaths.

"Jay, don't blame yourself anymore," Amanda advised gently, moving her hand up to his chiselled jaw. "I know the truth."

Jay just let out a deep sigh. He was tired. Of everything. But especially from the lack of sleep he'd been getting and from the day's events. He needed some rest. His body hurt, his head hurt, his ribs hurt...He was hurting, even breaking on the inside, but his expression on the exterior and the way he held himself despite the revelation proved otherwise. He just wanted to see his daughter and have her cheer him up as she always managed to do.

Amanda finally stood up, grasping Jay's arm, and slowly helping him to his feet, careful not to further jar his ribs more than she already had when she had hit him. She felt bad for hitting him, but all her emotions had just piled up on her and she had let it out, lashing out at him in the process, for which she wanted to apologise. But she was not given the chance to say sorry.

It was at that moment, Jay's front door was slammed open, and in strode the big man from the alleyway. Callum Stone.

Jay's body stiffened when he saw Callum shove Erin, who had a bruise forming on her cheek and chin, down onto her knees in front of him, her hands tied behind her back. Her eyes blazed defiantly. She was doing one hell of a job keeping herself together. Callum finally pulled Sophia from behind Erin, and Jay froze, his body rigid, his chest tightening as he kept his gaze locked on his frightened and sobbing daughter. Sophia looked up and saw her daddy.

"Daddy-," Sophia began.

Jay's blood boiled when he saw Callum strike Sophia, causing her to cry again. "Shut up kid!" Callum growled.

Jay was about to lunge at the former marine, despite his broken ribs and tired body. But Callum never gave him the chance. Amanda's eyes widened in fear when she saw Callum pull out two guns and held one to the back of Erin's head and one to Sophia's temple.

"You get one choice, Halstead," Callum smirked cruelly, his eyes never once leaving Jay. "So, who will you save? Your daughter or your girlfriend?"


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is guys, Chapter 7! Oh boy, this chapter was one of the most difficult with** **our two** **completely** **different** **schedules** **we still managed to overcome it, so** **thank** **you Belle** **for** **keeping** **me** **sane.**

 **Remember** **to** **let** **us** **know** **what** **you** **think!**

* * *

Jay clenched his jaw, his eyes hard as he shifted his weight to one foot, ready to tackle Callum. His mind was clouded with the rage he felt and he knew he needed to get rid of it, preferably take it out on Callum. Callum smirked, watching Jay's rigid body, and knowing he had pissed his former lieutenant off.

Erin kept her gaze locked on Jay, knowing that he was conflicted, but she knew more than anyone how much his daughter meant to him. If he chose to save Sophia, Erin couldn't blame him. Well, obviously she could not blame him, she'd be dead. And saving Sophia would be the right choice, and anybody who couldn't see that would be really damn stupid. Erin didn't WANT to die, she just knew that she would never want to be in Jay's position. She knew that if she were in his place, and had to choose between his life and Sophia's, he would want her to choose Sophia's life over his. Because that was the kind of man Jay Halstead was. He would sacrifice his life, if it meant saving those he loved. And as a father, his number one priority would undoubtedly be Sophia. And even just hoping that he would not choose would be unfair, because Sophia deserved to live a long life, and be happy. She was only 5, but she was an angel, and she deserved to be protected and loved and she definitely deserved to live. Erin could not blame Jay. Instead she felt sad that he was put in such a position where he was being forced to choose.

Jay, on the other hand, was NOT going to let his daughter or his girlfriend die. He needed to find a way to save them both, even if that meant sacrificing his own life so they could live. And Jay decided, he was going to do just that.

Without even so much as a warning, in lightning flash, Jay, despite his broken ribs, lunged right at Callum, his fist punching one of the guns out of Callum's hands. The gun fell and Jay kicked it away, his fist instantly connecting with Callum's jaw. At the same time, Erin swung her leg back and knocked Callum onto his back, ducking as he fell. As he fell, his finger pulled on the trigger and a shot was fired.

Jay swung his fist again. The skin on his knuckles broke as he connected with Callum's nose, which cracked. Blood spilled out from the former ranger's nose but Jay was merciless.

Callum's grip on the gun never loosened and he brought the butt of the gun and smacked it brutally against Jay's head, effectively breaking open the skin right above his left eyebrow. Blood ran down Jay's head as he was momentarily dazed from the vicious blow. Erin rolled onto her back and swung her legs, the heels of her boots connecting with Callum's ribs, causing him to let out a grunt of pain, the wind knocked out of him for a minute. Jay regained his bearings and grabbed Callum by the collar.

"What do you want from me?" Jay demanded, his voice low and menacing.

Callum looked into Jay's eyes. "You were my commanding officer," he spat. "And you left me in the hands of the insurgents...to die. To be tortured...I will NEVER forgive you, Halstead." With that, Callum reared the hand holding the gun and viciously hit Jay's ribs with the butt of the gun.

Once again, Jay felt like his entire body was on fire and he had no choice but to release his grip on Callum's collar. The man managed to get up, and he left, but not before sending one last kick to Jay's ribs. Jay collapsed, in pain, and he felt the throbbing in his head worsen.

"Jay!" Erin's voice echoed in his head, causing him to wince slightly. And suddenly, he felt his daughter curl up beside him, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Sophia sobbed, the tears flowing freely as she clutched onto her father, her tiny hands wrapped in his t-shirt. Jay slowly raised himself onto his elbow and he used one arm to wrap his daughter in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you okay, Angel?" he asked her, carefully looking her over to see if she had sustained any injuries.

Sophia nodded, but her eyes were fearful and wide as she looked at her father, who was still bleeding from the new gash above his left eyebrow. Sophia was smart for her age, and could tell that her daddy was hurt badly, but he wouldn't show her the pain he was in.

"Okay, let me help Erin, and I'm coming back to you, alright?" Jay informed Sophia, as he slowly got to his feet. Sophia just nodded again and he kissed her head again before going over to Erin to untie her. When he finally freed her hands, Erin wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and he held her tightly, glad that she was relatively speaking, unharmed.

"You alright?" Jay asked her, his hands still holding her to his body.

"I'm good," Erin replied back. Her eyes landed on Jay's bleeding head. "You don't look okay though."

"I'm fine, Er," Jay assured her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. He knew he wanted to do more, but with Sophia right beside them, it was impossible.

"Daddy?" Sophia squeaked, making Jay turn to his daughter. She pointed behind him, and he turned. He was shocked, even frozen, when he saw Amanda lying on the floor, her hands grasping her stomach.

He went over to her, kneeling beside her. "Mandy?"

Amanda's eyes fluttered open weakly. When she saw her ex-lover, a tear trickled out of the corner of her eye. Jay immediately pressed his hands to her stomach. He realised she had been shot. "Erin, call 911," he ordered, and Erin immediately pulled out her phone to speak into it.

"This is Detective Erin Lindsay from CPD Intelligence, badge number 61317. Shots fired at the police 5 minutes ago, Offender is in the wind. We need an ambulance at 1876 Edgewater now, one GSW victim."

"J-Jay?" Amanda spoke weakly, her eyelids fluttering. She coughed, causing blood to spill from the corner of her mouth.

"The ambulance is on its way, Mandy," Jay reassured her gently, making sure to keep his hands firmly against her gunshot wound, to staunch the bleeding.

"I-you-need-to-know," Amanda managed to talk, but her body was weak and her voice was barely audible so Jay had to bend over to hear what Amanda was saying. "I-I'm p-pregnant, Jay," she whispered, and coughed again, before her eyes closed, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Arriving at Chicago Med a team of trauma specialists were waiting amongst them was Dr Rhodes who took lead "What do we got?"

"Female, 34. GSW to the lower abdomen. We've lost output twice en route." The paramedic relayed the information. His voice lowered for a second. "She claims to be pregnant." Stopping at the nurse's station where Maggie quickly found a cubicle for Amanda, Dr Rhodes took this liberty to get an idea of her condition.

It was only when Connor looked at the woman that was brought in he gasped. "Amanda."

The staff all stared in confusion as Connor Rhodes backed away hurriedly. "I-I can't treat her." The usually calm and collected was now shaking and on the verge of throwing up. "She's my fiancé."

Jay had to double take, had he heard Connor Rhodes correctly?

"Someone page Dr Choi." Maggie called. She looked back to Connor who was white as a sheet, he was pacing frantically. No one knew Dr Rhodes had been engaged and definitely no one knew it was to Sophia Halstead's mom.

Dr Choi quickly arrived and continued from where Connor left off. "Can you tell me where you are?" Having no response from the woman who lay open eyed on the gurney with blood gushing from her abdomen he began to order the necessary tests. "Let's get a line in and organise oxygen and-" Dr Choi was cut off by the sound of the monitor connected to Amanda as it began to beat erratically. "She's coding."

" _Code Blue Trauma 2. Code Blue Trauma 4_ " The tanoy blared.

Jay stood in horror as he watched Ethan try and save Amanda. He felt like he was floating with all the information he had received, Amanda was pregnant? She was engaged?

"We've got rhythm. Let's get her to Baghdad," Ethan announced as he moved towards the bay.

Connor now suddenly coming into action tried to pass the nurses that blocked off the entrance. "Dr Rhodes. You can't go in there."

"She's my fiancé. She's carrying my baby," he protested.

"We're going to have to have to intubate," Ethan informed as he was handed an intubation kit and prepared to tube the pregnant woman. "We're in and we've got rhythm. Now let's get her to the OR," He ordered as the trauma staff rushed her to the operating room to perform emergency surgery.

"Dr. Choi." Jay stopped the doctor who prepared to head up to surgery.

"Make sure she's okay." The words felt odd as they ran from his mouth but he couldn't help it. He had to know Amanda was going to be okay.

Ethan Choi didn't say anything. He just nodded and continued to make his way up to the operating department.

Jay was quickly escorted back to the main entrance where he was informed that Erin and Sophia had both been taken to get checked out. Erin hadn't been hurt but Jay was thankful that Sophia had been taken to get checked out, he hated to think that his daughter could have been hurt by that monster.

Jay sighed as he moved through the hospital corridors as he tried to find his girlfriend and daughter. He collided with a body that pushed him back painfully, he was hurt.

"Jay?" The voice questioned.

Jay looked up, it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. It was Will.

"Jay? What happened? Where's Sophia?" Will asked panicking. He had been on break so he hadn't been called to the ER when the last call came in. One look at Jay told him that something had happened, something bad.

Jay shook his head. "She's okay. We're okay."

Will guided his brother back to the waiting room where Sophia and Erin were sat. Sophia had been quickly checked out by Dr Manning, once she was satisfied she assured Erin that Sophia's cast could be removed within the next week.

Jay looked to where Erin and Sophia sat, Sophia was curled up into Erin's side. She wasn't speaking, which was unusual for her. Jay couldn't blame her, he noticed Sophia's cheek, it was red from where Callum slapped her.

His fists clenched as he thought of Callum, as he thought of choosing between his daughter and girlfriend.

He could feel tears starting to form and Will must have too because he gave his older brother a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder and motioned for him to go and sit with his daughter and Erin.

"Daddy?" The once excited voice was now uncertain and shaky. "Can we go home?"

Jay sat on the other side of Sophia and watched as Erin caressed her cheek. "You okay, Angel?"

Sophia nodded, though clearly, she was scared.

After hearing the news the intelligence unit had been quick to head towards Chicago Med.

It was then they were met with the three who all had sombre looks. It was clear that Jay had been hurt further, Erin seemed to look like she had been knocked about but thankfully other than a rosy cheek and an already broken wrist Sophia seemed unharmed.

"Do we know what's happening with her?" Olinsky asked, Voight had informed the older detective of the ins and outs of Jay's life since he arrived at the intelligence, he was sure Jay didn't expect anything else.

Jay shrugged. "Ethan has taken her to surgery". He didn't elaborate any further, he couldn't. Amanda had been in surgery for nearly two hours now.

The waiting room was quiet as everyone waited for news about Amanda. Connor had disappeared and Jay assumed he was praying for his fiancé in privacy.

"How is she?" Will asked his colleague as he rose from his seat beside Jay and his niece who was now fading between consciousness as she tried to put the events of the past day behind her.

"She had internal bleeding which was repaired in surgery…" Ethan started slowly. He wasn't allowed to divulge this information so Will knew not to press him further. "She's awake. She's asking for Jay."

Jay and Erin shared a confused look whilst the intelligence also shared the same look. Jay whispered to his daughter who nestled closer into Erin's side and slowly rose from his seat, hugging his ribs slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by his brother or his girlfriend.

Ethan followed the older Halstead towards the Intensive Care Unit as Jay stopped at the door, watching the fragile body of the woman that once had him hope for a future full of happiness. She was lying on the bed, her eyes wide open as she stared at Jay.

They sat in silence for a while, it took over their once very verbal relationship. It was only when Jay caught the tear that rolled down Amanda's cheek he stepped forward.

"I deserved it Jay. I deserved it for what I did to you and Sophia." Amanda sobbed. "I deserved to lose my baby."

Jay shook his head, no matter how much pain Amanda had put him and Sophia through no one deserved to lose a child. "Mandy….I can't ever forgive you for what you did but trust me- when I tell you, you didn't deserve this."

Amanda nodded reluctantly as the tears flowed down her face, she was pale but that was understandable especially considering she had only woken up from her surgery 30 minutes ago.

"And Amanda? You saved Sophia's life. Thank you." Jay thanked before he turned to meet back up with Erin and Sophia who were with the rest of the intelligence team.

Sophia was now sat between Ruzek and her Uncle Will whilst Erin was talking to Hank about their ordeal. Jay had to hold onto something, his body felt heavy. Erin and Hank had both reached an arm out as they watched Jay become unsteady but he quickly pushed their hands away.

"Mm-m. Okay" Jay muttered as his body swayed slightly.

"Jay, you need to get checked out," Erin begged.

It was only when Jay looked to his daughter's big bright eyes he reluctantly agreed, Sophia was his life and if he had to get checked out just to reassure her then he would.

* * *

Jay had just been checked out and Sophia was clinging to him tightly, she had been as soon as she had the chance. Jay didn't care, he understood Sophie was frightened and if holding her was helping he would continue to do so.

"Daddy?" A small voice squeaked from beneath his chin.

"You okay, Angel?" Jay shifted so he was now looking at his daughter.

Jay felt a flood of relief pass by as he heard his daughter speak for the first time since they arrived at med.

"Why did the man hurted you and Pretty Lady Erin?" She asked before her tone quietened. "And my- the lady."

Jay sighed deeply, though his ribs burned from the action. His daughter, despite still shaking like a leaf, was perceptive and that scared Jay sometimes.

Erin stepped in. "I'm not hurt, Muffin." She tried to reassure the little girl, she couldn't say the same for Jay and Amanda but as far as she was concerned she was okay.

Sophia wriggled herself around in her father's lap so her hands were free, she began to play with her fingers touching the tips to one another as she sat there thoughtfully.

"Is he a bad man, Daddy?" Sophia asked.

Jay gulped and nodded, though Sophia hadn't seen the action. Jay was trying to think of a reply when the intelligence unit walked in alongside Will who had come to occupy his niece for a few minutes whilst his older brother spoke to his team.

Jay really wanted to hold his daughter and tell her that everything was okay but he couldn't and right now he needed to talk to his team and he really didn't want to have Sophia there when he explained who Callum Stone was.

It took one look in his brother's direction for Will to understand what Jay wanted him to do.

Moving from the doorway Will tried to coax Sophia away from her daddy. "Come on princess, I think there are some toys for you to play with."

Sophia just nestled closer to Jay, it was hurting him but he didn't care.

"Angel..you've gotta listen to Uncle Will." Jay tried to pry his daughter away from him but she clung to his neck. "Baby, come on." Jay had to use his hands to unlatch Sophia's arms from his neck, her grip was incredibly strong but it always had been despite her size.

"Sophia. Come on princess," Will urged, he hated seeing his niece like this. He hated it even more to see his brother hurting too.

"I want Daddy," The 5-year-old cried as Will lifted her from Jay's body.

"Daddy needs to speak to Grumpy Hank for a second, okay?" Will tried again. It was weird seeing his niece like this, she was usually so happy and bouncy, with energy like none other.

As soon as Sophia hit the floor she ran straight for her Grumpy Hank, clinging to his leg in fear. It broke everyone's hearts, Sophia was only 5 and her life had not been easy.

Voight crouched down slowly, so he faced Sophia. "Hey kiddo. You were really brave today-"

Sophia's blue eyes now stared to him as she lifted her head from Hank's leg. "Like my Daddy?" She whispered.

Jay, Erin and Voight all chuckled. "Just like your Daddy"

"Daddy? Did you hear Grumpy Hank?" Sophia spoke up excitedly.

Adam looked to Olinsky and mouthed. "Grumpy Hank?" Olinsky just shrugged.

"I heard, Angel. Now go with Uncle Will, please."

Sophia reluctantly left her father's side leaving Jay alone with his unit.

Whilst Hank, Olinsky and Ruzek stayed to speak with Jay and Erin about the attack Atwater and Burgess had headed to the apartment to check things over.

"How are you both feeling?" Hank asked firstly.

* * *

Jay carried Sophia into the district, as Erin trailed behind him, both of them looking worn out and battered, Jay more than Erin. His body was protesting from lack of sleep and the beating he had taken a few hours ago.

Sophia clung to her daddy with one arm wrapped around his neck. Her grip was still strong, her face buried into Jay's shoulder. He could feel her body trembling, most likely still traumatized from what she had just witnessed and been through.

"Hey, Angel," Jay's soft and soothing voice made Sophia look into her daddy's eyes. "Daddy has to get upstairs to work, okay? I want you to stay with Trudy."

Sergeant Trudy Platt had just appeared as soon as Jay had said her name, and Sophia turned slightly in her father's arms to look at the lady. She cocked her head sideways, looking at Platt. "Toody?"

Platt chuckled. "That's me, ponytails."

Sophia's eyes brightened at the newest nickname she had received, as she always did whenever someone gave her a new pet name. She began bouncing in Jay's arms, which hurt his ribs further. Seeing Jay wince, Platt reached her arms out.

"Come on, Sophia. Let Daddy and Erin get to their job, I'll take care of you," Trudy assured the little Halstead.

Sophia turned to her daddy for confirmation and Jay gave her a nod, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back, baby."

"Be careful, Daddy!" Sophia hugged Jay again, and Platt's heart warmed at the sight. Chuckles looked like he was definitely a wonderful father. And Sophia seemed to be the most adorable little girl who was greatly attached to her father. Sophia reached our for Platt, and Jay transferred his daughter into Platt's open arms.

"Thank you, Sergeant. I appreciate it," Jay said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, Chuckles, she's in good hands," Platt reassured the young father.

Jay did not doubt that for one second and Erin and he finally made their up the stairs, scanned their hands and headed up to the bullpen.

Platt placed Sophia in a chair behind the front desk, so she was hidden from the entrance of the district. Sophia swung her legs back and forth.

She looked concentrated as she thought. This did not go unnoticed by Platt, who immediately crouched to Sophia's height. "Hey, ponytails?" Platt's voice was calm and comforting. "Are you okay?"

Sophia said nothing, just stared at the floor, her earlier excitement at getting a new pet name suddenly non-existent. Platt decided to cheer the little Halstead up.

"You know something, Sophia?" Platt continued, softly. "I have chocolate. Would you like some?"

Sophia's head popped up, her eyes wide. "Cholocalate?"

Platt laughed at the mispronunciation which she found to be so adorable. "Yeah." She opened her drawer and pulled out a small chocolate bar. "Here you go."

Sophia took it gratefully and began to eat it. She seemed to be enjoying it, so Platt turned back to her desk when suddenly, Sophia piped up, "Toody? What does my daddy do?"

Platt thought for a moment, wondering how she could give Sophia an answer without giving away too much about Jay's job. "Your daddy makes people feel safe," Platt answered finally.

"Like a superhero?"

Platt nodded, unable to stop herself from smiling at the 5 year old. "Exactly like a superhero," she agreed.

Sophia smiled, but suddenly, that turned into frown. "But Toody, why is my daddy always hurted?"

Platt was stumped for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. "Ponytails, what you gotta understand," Platt began to explain, "is that when you are saving people, you sometimes get hurt to save them. If you want to be a hero, it comes with the job. But, that doesn't mean your daddy is any less of hero, young girl. He is the bravest hero I have ever met."

Sophia smiled widely, nodding her head furiously, her pony tails bobbing with the motion. "I love my daddy so much."

Platt never thought she would get tears of happiness in her eyes so suddenly, and she smiled, ruffling Sophia's hair. "I can see he loves you very much too, ponytails."

 _Meanwhile_ , up in the bullpen, Jay leaned against the side of his desk, knowing that if he sat, he would most likely hurt himself more. There was a picture of Callum on the board, underneath which was written: _Callum Stone, ex-military, formerly presumed dead, age 34._ The hard gray eyes that stared back unnerved Jay, but he kept his usual calm demeanor, although he was boiling on the inside.

"What else do we know about this guy?" Voight asked his detectives.

"We pulled up his data, to see if he had any prior arrests," Burgess announced. "None. He's as clean as they come."

"Alright, does he have any known friends? Family members? Known associates? A girlfriend maybe?" Voight thundered on, one hand in his pocket. "We need to get this guy off the streets before he hurts anybody else."

Jay's eyes landed on Voight. "How is this even helping?" he exploded. "We should be OUT THERE looking for the guy."

Voight turned to look at his detective. He knew how hard this was for Jay, to see the man who almost killed his daughter and girlfriend, out on the loose, while the unit worked to find him and bring him in. The only Jay really wanted was that man to be in prison, where he belonged.

Erin turned to look at her boyfriend, her eyes sad. "Jay," she started, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm, "calm down."

Jay pulled his arm back quickly, his jaw clenched. "You don't understand, Erin! This is guy...he's dangerous!" He pulled himself away from his desk  
a little too fast, sending a bolt of pain up his body, as he wrapped an arm around his ribs and walked to the break room, his body tense. Everyone else in the room was silent and shocked, but they could completely understand why Jay was angry.

With one nod from Voight, Erin followed behind Jay, and found him making himself a cup of coffee. While he was pouring the hot water, Erin noticed how tensed and shaky his arm was. Erin walked up to Jay, slowly reaching her hand out to touch his bicep. "Everything's gonna be okay, Jay," she whispered, her voice and touch soothing.

Placing his cup back on the counter, Jay turned his body to face Erin, and Erin could see tears in his eyes. "I could have lost you, Erin," Jay choked out. "I nearly lost you and Sophia."

Erin felt her eyes water more and she brought herself closer to Jay's body, carefully placing her hands on his chest. She made sure she didn't hurt him more. "Jay, we're okay. We're alive," Erin assured her boyfriend, one hand moving up to caress his jaw. "And we're gonna get Callum, I promise."

Jay ran a hand over his face, wiping his tears as he did so. Erin was right. Both her and Sophia were alive and safe, that was what mattered. And once they got Callum, he would wish he had never messed with Jay Halstead's family.

Erin leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "Voight won't let this case go, remember that."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Jay had been driving for what felt like hours when he arrived outside Chicago Med. He needed some reassurance, he needed to know that his daughter would not leave his side and now he was going to do something he should have done from the beginning. He had left the district soon after he snapped after persistent reassurance that Erin would be taking Sophia home whilst he had an errand to run.

He manoeuvred easily - well, painfully - through the hospital corridors as he tried to find Amanda. Eventually arriving at the room he watched as Connor Rhodes left the room, pulling back slightly he really didn't want a confrontation. Once he was out of sight Jay made his way into the room where Amanda was just letting the ice chips melt on her tongue. A classic hospital activity.

"Jay," She hummed surprised at the visit.

"How are you feeling?"

Amanda smiled, Jay was being courteous and civil something she had ruined for their relationship years ago. "I'm good. I guess, all things considering." Her smile weak.

Jay nodded, his eyes trying to avoid Amanda's glance. "Good. Sophia. She- asked if you were okay."

This time Amanda's smile was nothing but happy. "Jay..you did an amazing job." Amanda commented weakly. "With Sophia." She elaborated.

"Yeah? Well she's got a lot of people around here looking out for her." Jay commented. It was true. People cared for his daughter, he knew that the likes of Will, Antonio, Hank and even Gabby would do anything for Sophia at the drop of a hat.

"I should have told you, Jay. I should have come to you first" Amanda concluded.

"Yeah, you should have." Jay commented not really looking at the woman he once loved. Jay stayed quiet for a while before he spoke up. "I'll help you Mandy- but" Jay used his hand to rub his forehead in thoughtfully. "I won't lose Sophia"

He hated to do this. Despite everything Amanda has done to him and to Sophie, a mother never deserves to lose her child and no matter how much Amanda had hurt him he would never want the woman he once loved to suffer as she has.

"No. Jay. Please." Amanda's features began to tremble. "I need her, Jay. I didn't know that before."

Jay knew how much his decision was hurting Amanda, it was hurting him. "I'm doing it for Soph" Amanda's leaving annoyed him, angered him but he vowed to never shadow his daughter's opinions from his own experiences.

Jay spoke about Amanda, though those times were hard for him he knew his daughter needed to know about the good times he and her mother shared, they were limited but they were there.

"But-" Amanda was about to protest but she stopped herself. Amanda knew Jay, he would never give Sophia up.

"I'm sorry, Mandy." Jay apologized sincerely.

"Okay." She whispered. "Look after her, Jay. Look after our daughter."

"I will." Jay nodded again.

"I never stopped loving her. Or you." Amanda admitted. Jay gave Amanda one last attempt of a smile before he left the hospital room and headed home.

* * *

It was 7:08PM, Jay said he would be back at 5. Where was he? Erin asked herself as she watched Sophia play with her toys. They had left the precinct around 4PM, she had taken Sophia straight back to Jay's apartment, after of course Voight sent AtTwater to clear up any mess that had been caused to avoid any upset with Soph. Jay had told Erin that he would be going to the hospital to ensure that Amanda would stay away from his daughter from now on, Erin understood that but that was 3 hours ago now.

"Pretty lady Erin?" Sophia's little voice spoke up from the floor pulling the brunette detective away from her thoughts. She was currently playing on the floor with her coloring set, though it had been increasingly difficult with her casted arm.

Erin leant forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "Yes, Muffin?"

"Why's my daddy not home yet?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Erin had tried to put the little Halstead to bed but she kept screaming out for her daddy, she couldn't blame her, Sophia had been put through a lot today, so had everyone.

Erin bit her lip nervously. She couldn't lie, not to Sophia. "Your daddy- uh he-"

No longer concerned Sophia interrupted Erin, unbeknownst she had just helped the detective out. "Can you read me Tinkybell?"

"Of course I can, go get it for me." Erin smiled sincerely.

Sophia jumped from the floor and headed to her room down the hall, Erin could hear the 5-year-old fumbling through her book shelf. Sophia admired her books, it was her escape. Erin's smile didn't falter as she heard the door of the apartment opening and closing, she knew it was Jay and decided to lift herself up from the couch to meet him.

Erin's smile never stopped until she found herself standing in front of her boyfriend. "Jay?"

"Where's Soph?" Jay asked tiredly, he didn't move nor did he make any effort to avoid looking collected as his eyes were shadowed by the red rims.

"She's getting Peter Pan." Erin informed, leaning against the wall her hands tucked into her pockets. She looked to Jay, he was in pain, not only physically but psychologically too.

Jay laughed, it was strained but it was sincere. His daughter always made him smile. Silence engulfed the pair as Erin stared at Jay, he was looking down, his eyes focused on the floor. He hadn't moved away from the door yet, he was still wearing his leather jacket as his back rested against the apartment door.

"Jay. You can talk to me. You know that right?" She pressed.

Jay didn't answer and continued to look at the floor. Erin didn't expect him to talk, why would he? "I'm getting help Erin." Jay admitted finally breaking the silence. He finally lifted his eyes and they connected with his girlfriend's at an instant, the tears welled in his eyes.

Erin's eyes were nothing but sympathetic. She was about to speak up when Jay noticed something or rather someone she hadn't.

"Hey Angel." Jay spoke softly, wiping the tears from his eyes frantically. "You okay, Soph?" He asked as he crouched to the floor.

"Daddy?" Sophie's voice shook. For the first time in forever Sophia hadn't ran straight to her daddy. It was only when Jay opened his arms Sophia collided with him. It hurt Jay but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter mindful of her still casted arm. "Don't go, Daddy."

"Baby, I'm here." It was now Jay's voice that quavered.

Erin watched as tears silently ran down Jay's face as he held onto his daughter for dear life. Tears welled in her own eyes as she lowered her body so that she sat beside Jay and Sophia against the apartment door. Her head rested on Jay's shoulder as her cheek connected with Sophia's whose head was nestled into Jay's neck.

"Daddy loves you, angel." Jay cooed as he ran a hand up and down his daughter's back like he did when she was a newborn. "Daddy's never gonna leave you."

"Daddy?" Sophia murmured again.

"Hmm-hmm"

"I stay with you tonight, Daddy." She whispered, her eyes closed as they became heavy.

"Daddy's not going anywhere angel." Jay kissed his daughter's forehead.

Jay's breathing - though slightly unsteady due to the broken ribs - calmed Sophia Grace Halstead down and eventually transferred her to a gentle slumber. Once satisfied Sophia was finally asleep Jay cleared his throat, gaining Erin's attention. "I called a Veteran centre here in Chicago, these past few months, I mean with Mouse leaving and Amanda turning up." Jay rambled slightly before he cut himself off. "They put me in touch with a peer support group. I've been going once a week." Jay's voice cracked.

Her head lifted up at an instant, he never mentioned anything before. Then again, he had hidden Sophia for nearly 5 years. Shaking the thoughts from her head Erin smiled sadly. "That's great, Jay." Truthfully Erin didn't know what to feel, she had known Jay's PTSD would catch up to him one day, but she wanted to be there for that and now it seems she missed those signs.

"I did it for Sophie." Jay whispered. "I did it for you."

It took Erin a few minutes to comprehend the admission. "We're gonna be okay, Jay. We're gonna be okay." Erin said tearfully.

"Don't leave, Erin. Please." Jay pleaded, a tear escaping down his face as it landed on his daughter's face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Erin promised.

"Move in with me," Jay whispered after a comforting silence as Erin pressed her lips to his cheek.

Jay could feel Sophia began to squirm beneath him as she began to wake from her not so peaceful slumber.

Using her free hand Erin reached up to Jay's tear stained face and wiped away a stray tear. Placing a kiss on his lips she murmured. "Oh. Definitely"

"Pretty..lady. Erin. Move in." Sophia mumbled in her sleep.

Jay and Erin chuckled, she even managed to bring a smile to their faces as she slept. Their eyes connected. Maybe everything was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here it is! Chapter 8! Thank you to Belle again! And I hope you aced you Law midterm this morning, I'm sure you did!**

 **Remember to let us know what you think!**

* * *

The kick to his injured ribs woke Jay up and he did his best to keep his groan of pain to himself as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The clock on his bedside showed the time to be 3:15am. Jay found himself turning back onto his other side, and that was when he saw his daughter thrashing around. Jay immediately turned on the lamp on his beside, and as he did so, Erin woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Jay?" She asked, and that was when she caught sight of Sophia. Her eyes widened, all the sleep gone suddenly, and she looked at Jay worriedly.

Jay ignored the pain that shot up his body as he moved closer to Sophia and gently picked her up in his arms. Her wild thrashing did not ease straight away, and Jay noticed how tears were streaming down her face, but she wasn't awake. His heart broke, because he knew exactly what she was going through.

"Hey Angel," Jay cooed softly, pressing his lips to his daughter's sweaty forehead. "Daddy's here. Wake up, baby."

Sophia's tears continued to flow as she flailed her arms and legs, her knee hitting Jay's chest one again. Erin watched with concern, as Jay did his best to ignore the pain and focus on waking Sophia up. Finally Erin scooted closer to her boyfriend, and she pressed a kiss to Sophia's head.

"Muffin, it's okay," Erin whispered comfortingly."Daddy and I are both here. Come on, baby, you can do it. Wake up."

Sophia's eyes soon opened, and she blinked, and her eyes adjusted to the light in the room. When she saw Jay, she jumped up in his arms and hugged him tightly, her face buried in his shoulder. Jay hugged her tightly, rubbing his hand up and down her back, while Erin stroked Sophia's hair. Sophia just sobbed continuously.

Jay held her, but his eyes landed on Erin, and they both looked worried. What was happening? What had Sophia been dreaming about? Clearly it was something horrible since she was badly affected by it.

After what seemed like ages, Jay felt Sophia stop crying and he gently pulled her away from him, to look her in the eyes. Though still wet with tears, her blue eyes started back into Jay's. "What happened, Angel?"

Sophia remained silent, her body still shaking. Erin took a shot. "Baby, do you want to tell us what happened in your bad dream?"

Sophia shook her head, yawning slightly. "I sleepy."

Even though Jay was anxious and desperately wanted to know what was troubling his daughter, he could see how sleepy she truly was, and decided it was best if she didn't stay up longer. "Okay, get some sleep, Sophie," Jay advised, laying her back in between himself and Erin.

Sophia clutched Jay's hand. "Daddy, don't go, please stay."

"I'm right here, Angel," Jay assured his daughter, leaving a kiss on her tiny nose. "And so is Erin. Okay? We're right here."

"We aren't going anywhere, Muffin," Erin added, kissing Sophia's forehead.

Sophia nodded, satisfied that both her daddy and Pretty Lady Erin wouldn't be going anywhere. Finally Sophia fell asleep again, her body curled up between Jay and Erin.

Jay watched her sleep, and only because Erin was carefully watching her boyfriend, did she notice a tear roll down his face. Erin slowly got off the bed and went over to Jay's side, and lay beside him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Erin whispered, rubbing her hand over his abdomen gently.

Jay let out a shaky breath, that was partly due to his injured ribs and partly also from crying. He didn't reply for what seemed like ages until finally, he intertwined his fingers with Erin's, resting it once again on his stomach.

Somehow, having Erin's body pressed to his, and her fingers on his bare skin calmed him down somewhat. "I'm just worried, Er," he said, his voice cracking with the emotion. "She's been having nightmares too frequently, and they're only becoming worse."

"It's going to be okay, babe," Erin replied pressing her forehead to Jay's back. She left a kiss on his shoulder. "I'm going to help you both through this, I promise."

"She won't talk to me," Jay responded, suddenly turning around to so that he was facing Erin. She pressed her hand, with her fingers still intertwined with his, very gingerly to his chest.

"Maybe we can get her to talk to someone else. She might need time, Jay. She may open up to someone else, but she will talk about it eventually. She is a lot like you, you know."

A small smile appeared on Jay's lips. "I guess she is." But as soon as that smile came, it vanished, and Jay's eyes moved back to Erin's beautiful face. Despite the fact that it was 3am in the morning, she still looked flawless.

"Jay?" Erin coaxed, as he felt another tear trickle down his face. She had never ever seen Jay cry before. She had seen him vulnerable, sure, but never with tears.

It was hurting her to see her boyfriend this deeply hurt and helpless, but that is what also made him the best father to Sophia. Because Sophia's safety and happiness always came first, no matter what, and it was the reason he would always fight so hard to get back home alive, for his daughter, for the one human being that would ALWAYS mean the world to him.

"Talk to me, Jay. I'm your partner," Erin reminded him, moving closer and kissing him on the jaw.

The pained look on Jay's face didn't subside "The IED that killed my men, i live with that every single day, Erin," he replied, his voice straining and cracking with the overwhelming emotions. "I checked every single body I could...I know I did. I was barely alive myself. As soon as I had figured out there was something wrong, I had thrown myself onto Mouse and both of us were out of the humvee before it exploded. I-I remember shards of glass hitting me and Mouse, and the medics wouldn't arrive for at least a few minutes. Maybe I was dazed with pain and I missed it, completely. I missed the fact that Callum was alive!" Jay stopped, the tears rolling down his face in steady flows now.

Erin had tears of her own, for her boyfriend and what he had gone through overseas. This was the first time ever Jay had truly talked to her about something that had happened to him while he had been deployed in Afghanistan. "If I had only paid more attention, Callum wouldn't be seeking revenge."

"Hey," Erin spoke up, her free had moving to the stubble on Jay's face. "Don't you dare think this is your fault, Jay Halstead. I know, that what you went through overseas, is something horrific and something I may never understand. But I am here to help you carry the burden of whatever it is. You were hurt, you are NOT to blame. Callum needs to realize that too. If he doesn't, he's a sick bastard, and the more he messes with you and Sophia, the more hell he's gonna get once we get him. Don't blame yourself for his actions."

Jay looked into Erin's eyes and saw the honesty, the fire and the love in them. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips, as her free hand moved from his jaw to his hair. Erin ran her fingers through his hair, as he gripped her hips, moving his lips to her neck.

After pulling away from her, Jay was able to relax, if only a little. "I don't honestly know what I would do without you," he finally revealed."I love you, Erin Lindsay."

Erin's heart skipped a million beats as she looked into Jay's blue eyes and knew he wasn't lying. This wasn't in a moment of despair, or a moment of impulse, it was Jay Halstead being open and honest with her, and she had to admit, she loved it.

A huge smile broke across Erin's face as she left another gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Jay Halstead."

* * *

Jay and Erin had taken Sophia to the district, she hadn't really spoken much but they both knew not to push her too much and only constant support would allow her to open up.

With a small wave in Platt's direction and a small 'hello' to her grumpy Hank, Sophia didn't talk nor did she smile or laugh whilst Jay and Erin set to work.

Jay set his daughter at his desk, he would have usually left her in the break room colouring or in Hank's office to sleep but he wanted someone to keep an eye on her at all times. "Okay angel, Daddy's just going to be in that room there." Jay gestured to the break room behind them. "Just yell if you need anything, okay?"

Jay had hoped for a response but he only received a small nod from his daughter. He sighed, and pressed a soft kiss to Sophia's head. Standing up, his eyes connected with Erin's, he shook his head sadly, he was now really concerned.

The whole team had been rushing around, contacting CIs and using security footage to trace Callum Stone's whereabouts. Jay had been constantly trying to get his daughter to talk to him, he had even gone as far as to get Platt to talk to Sophia, nothing seemed to work.

"Hey dude, what are you doing down there?" Ruzek asked the unusually quiet Halstead.

Sophia didn't speak and only played with her fingers rubbing them across her casted arm.

Ruzek dropped his paperwork to Jay's desk and crouched down to Sophia who was now swinging her legs from the chair she was sat at.

She had been quiet since Jay brought her in this morning, the others decided not to push the young girl but Adam had other ideas. He had been tasked with looking after Sophia whilst Jay and Erin got to work.

Erin was with the tech team trying to find a trace on Callum's call. Jay had been in the break room looking over the paperwork. Atwater had been chasing a possible lead from his CI with Burgess, Voight and Olinsky. Which had left Ruzek here.

"You sure you're okay dude?" Adam checked. "You know you can talk to me right?"

She wasn't budging.

"Well I'm just gonna get this paperwork to Ja- your daddy, then we can go grab you something for you to eat. Does that sound like a plan?" Adam countered. Giving her shoulder a slight squeeze Adam bounced from the floor.

"Roozie?" The small voice spoke up, her eyes not moving from her arm that was still engulfed by her cast. She was due for it to be taken off next week and truthfully she couldn't wait, all she had been wanting to do was play but Jay - being the usual super overprotective father - had to try and occupy her in other ways.

His head snapping back to the young Halstead he lowered himself back to the floor and bounced on the balls of his feet. "What's wrong dude?"

"Is my daddy going to get hurted?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Uh-" Adam didn't know what to say, he couldn't guarantee that Jay was going to be safe forever and he definitely didn't want to be the one to reassure the young girl to only be wrong. "Sophia? You know your daddy's job is dangerous right? And he does it to make sure you're safe?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah, Toody and Uncle Will telled me."

"Sometimes-sometimes we get hurt in this job. But I'll tell you something, your daddy will always be there for you, no matter where he is, he will always be there kiddo." Adam promised.

"But my daddy wasn't there" Sophia began to weep.

He was confused, as far as he knew and from what he had been told about the Halstead, Jay has always been there for his daughter. "What do you mean dude?"

"In my bad night dream, Daddy got hurted and he didn't come back."

Adam's heart broke as he heard the words come from the 5-year-old. He held his arms open for Sophia who instantly accepted the embrace as she cried quietly. "Your daddy loves you so- so much Soph." His own voice broke as he talked.

He could feel Sophia nod into his shoulder.

After a few minutes Adam spoke up. "Hey dude? I'm gonna go give this paperwork to your dad then we can go get some ice cream, maybe we can get Burgess to come with us when they get back, how's that sound?"

"Burger?" Sophia sniffed as she pulled away from Adam.

He chuckled. "That's the one. You gonna sit here for a few minutes?"

Sophia nodded.

Getting up from the floor Adam picked up the paperwork he had intended to give to Jay and made his way to the break room where the Halstead detective was looking through the paperwork they had accumulated on Callum Stone.

"Halstead, you got a sec?" Ruzek peeked his head around the corner.

"Not right now, Ruzek." Jay groaned. His head was spinning, he was in pain, the last thing he needed was Ruzek playing stupid.

"It's about Sophia," Adam pressed.

Jay's head popped up at an instant. "Is she okay? "Jay asked, all of a sudden full of panic.

"Yeah- uh well I'm not sure." Adam sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Jay, now all his focus on the officer who stood before him, waited for anything, any hint of something was wrong with his daughter.

"I don't think she's taking everything very well." Ruzek started. "She told me about last night."

"Her nightmare?" Jay asked.

Ruzek nodded. "She said you didn't come home, that you were hurt."

Jay used his hand to run across his face, his once clean and shaven look now stubbled and his dark eyes made him look worn and tired.

"She told you?" Jay closed his eyes. He had been trying to get it out of Sophia all morning, but nothing worked.

Ruzek nodded again. "Look man, she's a good kid, she's worried about you, I mean what kid wouldn't be?" Ruzek chuckled. He had been in arms length of Jay and his inability to not fight back.

Jay breathed out a laugh. "Yeah..."

"She's a lot like you Jay, she keeps her problems to herself." Adam concluded.

The pair were interrupted by a knock at the break room door. Erin.

"Hank called, we got a lead." Her husky voice announced.

Ruzek and Jay nodded, picking up his jacket Jay followed the officer out of the break room stopping beside his daughter on the way.

"Hey Angel," Jay smiled. "Daddy's got to work. Do you think you're gonna be okay with Sergeant Platt for a while?"

Sophia smiled too. "Toody?" It was the first smile Jay had seen from his daughter all day and it relieved him.

"Yes Sophie." Jay turned to Erin who was watching the sight from her desk. "I'll meet you at the car."

"Me and the Burger will take you to get some ice cream when we're back," Adam cut across.

Sophia nodded enthusiastically at the officer before he himself headed down to his car.

Reaching a hand out to his daughter, Jay guided her down the stairs to Platt who was waiting patiently for the little Halstead.

"There you are, Ponytails. I was wondering when you were gonna pay me a visit." Trudy cooed. She would often declare that she hated kids but seeing her with Sophia made everyone question that statement. Trudy placed the little girl on the front desk.

"Daddy loves you, Sophie" Jay said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Be good for Sergeant Platt."

"You telled me that lots, Daddy." Sophia giggled from her seat on the desk.

With one last smile in his daughter's direction Jay headed out to the yard where Erin would be waiting for him.

* * *

This time, because of the pain in his ribs, that was constantly getting stronger instead of milder, Jay didn't protest when Erin took the wheel of their GMC Sierra.

Voight had called Erin when both Ruzek and Jay were talking in the break room, notifying her that there had been a lead on Callum, and to meet them at 31st Brooklyn Hyde.

Atwater's CI had informed Kevin that he had seen Callum there, and so the unit had gone to chase down the lead. Once satisfied that the lead had been legit the Sergeant called the rest of his team.

Erin pulled up in front of the apartment building at 31st Brooklyn Hyde. The team had already gathered there, waiting for Ruzek, Jay and Erin, so that they could breach the apartment.

Voight motioned his two detectives over, and they approached him, guns drawn. "You two stay back," Voight told both Jay and Erin. "We'll breach."

"Hell no," Jay retorted immediately, squaring his signature death glare at his own boss. "That asshole attacked me, in my apartment, and held both Erin and my 5-year-old daughter at gunpoint. Sarge, if he's in there, I wanna be the one to haul his sorry ass to the district."

Under normal circumstances, Voight would have called his detective out then and there for not listening to his orders, but he knew very well that Halstead was hurting, not just physically, but emotionally as well. The young man had been through more than even Voight himself, and Voight had to admire Halstead for his determination to catch the man responsible, and for keeping himself together, even if his team, his family, could see he was breaking inside.

"Jay," Erin began, softly. "If Callum's in there, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Jay clenched his jaw, but he knew Erin was just concerned about him. "I promise," he nodded.

Erin nodded, and Voight finally signalled Ruzek to breach the apartment. Ruzek busted down the door and they all entered simultaneously, with Atwater bellowing, "Chicago PD!"

Erin and Jay moved forward, covering one another with their guns, checking each room thoroughly.

"BODY!" Burgess called out.

Jay and Erin made their way to the living room where they heard Burgess's voice come from.

They reached just as Atwater, Ruzek and Voight showed up as well. Jay's chest tightened when he saw the dead body, a gunshot wound to the head, shot execution style. His CI, Iago, who had given some information to him about Amanda.

"My CI," Jay revealed, keeping his voice strong, but Erin noticed how he tightened his grip on his gun. "Iago." He could hardly get the words out without revealing how anguished and torn up he really was.

Erin released one hand from her gun to gently rub Jay's back, in her usual manner of showing her support.

Jay took a deep breath before nodding his head at Erin, and the two continued to check the house. Heading to the study room, Erin stopped and let out a gasp. "Jay," she called, and Jay was at her side within minutes.

He felt his heart pick up its pace as he took in the sight in front of him. The entire walls were covered in photos. But not just any photos. These were photos of him, and Sophia...Even Amanda, and Erin too. The bastard had been stalking him ever since he had returned to Chicago, seeking revenge on Jay.

Voight and the rest of the team showed up and were shocked, even angered, at the sight. There were many kinds of photos: Jay and Sophia at the park, Antonio with Sophia at the park, Gabby with Sophia at home, Erin and Sophia at the Chinese Restaurant the day Callum had attacked Jay in the apartment and held both Erin and Sophia at gunpoint, Erin and Jay kissing in bed, Sophia at school with her friend Connie, Sophia on the climbing frame, Sophia in the apartment with the stuffed teddy bear she loved so much...Jay was seeing red by this time. He couldn't believe the son of a bitch had been stalking him all this time, and taking pictures of his daughter, and his girlfriend. Jay almost lost it when his eyes landed on a picture of Erin in the shower.

"That sick-ass son of a bitch!" Jay all but yelled, as he found himself burning with anger.

Voight was angry too, his eyes had also landed on the picture that had riled Jay up.

Erin was stunned, but she finally collected herself, and touched Jay's arm to calm him down. Jay's body was stiff, and his voice strained when he spoke. "We need to get back to the district right now."

The unit did not even bother to question Jay. He knew Callum better than anybody else, and they trusted he knew exactly what he was doing.

Jay and Erin hopped back into their truck, and Erin gunned the engine to life, immediately stepping on the accelerator and twisting the steering wheel around.

The minute they reached the district, Jay ran inside, despite his ribs, Erin following suite. The rest of the team were right behind. When they finally entered the district, the sight that met them was horrific. Platt was trying to calm Callum down, while he had Sophia in his grasp, his arm wrapped around her fragile neck, holding a fully loaded and cocked gun to her head again.

Instinctively, with his heart beating twice as fast, Jay pulled out his own gun, aiming it Callum. Erin, Burgess, Atwater, Voight, Olinsky and Ruzek all followed Jay's movement, as did the rest of the cops in the district.

"Callum, let her go," Jay ordered, his voice hard.

Callum didn't reply, simply turned around, to face Jay, yanking Sophia along with him. Jay's eyes fell on his daughter and he was shocked to see another bruise forming, this one below her eye. Clearly Callum had hit her again.

Jay boiled with anger. "Drop the weapon, Stone, or I swear to God I'll drop you."

Callum smirked, his eyes simply brightening. "Yep, there's the Halstead I knew in the Army."

Jay clenched his jaw in anger. "What do you want?"

"I promise you I will NOT hesitate to make her eat this bullet," Callum threatened, pushing the muzzle of the gun harder into Sophia's head.

Anger and aggravation growing inside Voight he stepped forward, his weapon still in hand but as far out of sight of Sophia as he could hold it. Crouching down for a second Voight's eyes were now directly in line with Sophia Halstead's.

"Sophia, you're doing really good." Voight smiled at the girl he had grown to care for over the past 5 years. "This will all be over soon." Voight's voice wasn't angry like Jay's but then again Hank didn't care what Jay did to Callum but he was damn sure he would make sure this guy didn't lay a hand on Sophia.

For some reason though, Sophia wasn't crying, maybe because she had seen too much already, more than any 5-year-old should have to see, and the knowledge that that could be the case broke Jay's heart.

With a small yet reassuring smile in Sophia's direction Voight stood up. "This place," Voight gestured to the front entrance of the precinct where the officers remained with guns drawn. "-has 140 officers ready to drop you. They won't hesitate. You have one of us in your arms, and if you hurt her, you ain't ever gonna be able to smile that sorry ass smirk you think is so god damn clever." Hank spoke matter-of-factly. "Now let the kid go."

"And what are you going to do, Grandpa?" Callum mocked. Voight didn't retaliate and only let out a murmured chuckle.

Jay watched as Callum held Sophia tighter. He knew what was needed. "How about a deal, Stone?" he pursued, hoping to get an agreement of his former friend, who he had once considered a brother.

Callum shrugged. "Depends on deal, Halstead. But one condition of mine needs to be met or I blow your daughter's brains out." When Jay did not answer, Callum decided to continue. "ALL of you, need to drop your weapons."

Voight looked at Jay, knowing that this was his call to make, since it was Halstead's daughter in the bastard's hands. Jay gave a nod, and everyone, including Platt and the other cops in the district lowered their weapons. Jay was the last to do so, but only because he wanted to make sure that Callum kept his end of the deal. When Callum withdrew the gun from Sophia's head, Jay lowered his own weapon.

"What's the deal then?" Callum asked.

Jay looked at Erin. If Erin had barely known Jay, she would have thought he was just looking at her. But because she knew him so well, she knew that look, he was apologizing to her silently. He finally turned back to Callum.

"Take me instead," Jay finally announced, his announcement shocking everyone from Platt to his unit to the rest of the cops in the district. "Let my daughter go, and you can take me. Do whatever you want to me, but leave Sophia out of this, please. This fight is between you and me, nobody else needs to get hurt."

Callum watched his former lieutenant carefully. "I don't trust you, Halstead. I know the moment I let your little girl go, your cops here will shoot me."

"They won't," Jay assured him, stepping closer to Callum. He raised his hands in the air. "You want revenge on me so bad, right? Because I'm the one who left you to die, right? I didn't bother to check on you, because I was only concerned about myself and Mouse. And I didn't even bother to check on my childhood friend...I was wrong, Stone, I should have been the one to die in that explosion, not any of the men who actually did. But that's not why you're mad is it? You're mad cause you think I wanted to leave you, to let the opposition take you as a prisoner of war, I wanted to save my own ass, and I did just that, and that's why you're angry. That's why you stalked me, so you could find a way to get to me, without me having any back-up. Well, here I am...If they want to shoot you, they're gonna have to shoot me first, okay?"

Callum finally let Sophia go, pushing her to the floor, the little girl scrambled to her feet and immediately ran to Erin who held her tightly.

Callum had understood exactly what Jay was saying and he immediately used Jay's body as a shield, as he held his gun to Jay's temple and dragged the detective out of the district, and dumped him into a waiting car.

The car drove off, with no visible number plate, as Erin and the rest of the cops came running out of the precinct. Erin's eyes filled with tears as she watched the car kick up dust as it roared off into the distance.

* * *

"What do you want, Callum?" Jay asked breathlessly. His hands were tied behind his back and his body becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

His shirt had been thrown on the dry land, Jay hated to think what Callum had planned for him but he had the training. He had been trained to withstand torture, and he was sure that's what Callum had planned for him.

Callum didn't answer. He just continued to throw matches to a well formed collection of wood and flammables.

Jay knew Callum, even before the military. Unlike Mouse who Jay had come to know through their deployments, Callum had been around for the greater part of Jay's childhood.

"It obviously means something, man! You brought me here, we had some good times here Cal," Jay recalled. Callum had brought Jay to the dry and barren land they used to play on when they were kids.

Again, Callum didn't answer.

"This was our safe place. Remember? We promised to never leave each other." Jay tried. He was in pain, his body ached.

Callum scoffed. "Never leave each other. Bullshit." Dropping the final match Callum bounced back quickly.

The flame burned.

A sharp intake of breath caught Jay by surprise, it was almost a calming technique and he was sure it would have worked if his ribs hadn't been broken.

Callum began to wander around the barren ground, and it worried Jay more than he would care to admit. Callum had been threatening Amanda. He had stalked Jay and Sophia. He had attacked Erin. He had shot Amanda. He had held Sophia hostage. And now- now Jay was here with him.

Jay's eyes never left his former comrade as he watched him pick up the rebar, sizing it up before he returned to the burning flame.

"You left me there to die," Callum said blankly as he turned the lengthy rebar in the flame he had been working on. "You- and Gerwitz. You mentioned he still goes by Mouse?"

Jay was confused. Everyone had died. "I told you, we checked. I promise you, we checked those we could."

Callum shook his head and began to recite the pledge of allegiance, the pledge they took when they vowed to protect their country.

Jay tried his best to recall. That day haunted him forever, he knew he needed to remember.

"I wasn't dead," Callum announced after his completion of the pledge of allegiance.

Jay watched carefully as Callum lifted the rebar from the flame and advanced around Jay's weak body.

His hands were tied behind his back. His torso bare. He gritted his teeth as he awaited for something to happen.

"Argh." Jay tried his best to grit his teeth and bear the pain as the hot rebar connected with his back. It was too much as an agonising gasp fled from his mouth.

Callum watched as Jay willed himself to self-control.

"You don't need to do this, Callum," Jay croaked painfully.

Now crouched beside him, Callum eyed the detective and former lieutenant up and down. He didn't respond at first and instead jabbed the heated rebar to Jay's back. All Jay wanted to do was go to sleep and not wake up, but he couldn't because he was doing this for his daughter, the one person that would hold his heart forever.

"Why did you do it- why did you follow me and Sophia?" Jay persisted.

Callum scoffed again. "You really don't know."

"Don't know what?" Jay's eyebrows creased.

"Alyssa was pregnant." Callum quietened for a second. He referred to his wife who had been his high school sweetheart.

Jay bowed his head, he remembered the funeral, he remembered consoling his friend's wife in the days after Callum's death. She hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"She lost the baby, Jay." Callum stated.

"Is that why you wanted to make Amanda suffer? Because of me?" Jay asked.

"Amanda," Callum chuckled before he began to grit his teeth. "She should've done as I asked."

Jay shook his head, he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Looks like your little girlfriend had other ideas" Callum sing-songed as he watched the GMC advance over the barren land.

Jay's head shot up. He tried, he tried his best to do anything to make Erin turn back, but with his hands tied up it proved to be quite impossible.

"What did you do!?" Jay demanded. He could see his and Erin's squad car coming closer but there was no sign of back up. Had Erin really been that stupid?

"I did nothing but offer a little incentive." Callum concluded. "Your girlfriend cares a lot for your little angel."

"What have you done to her?! What have you done to Sophia!?" Jay screamed.

Callum just laughed.

"We made a deal Callum, we made a goddamn deal." Jay narrowed his eyes.

Callum turned his back to the detective and began to pace. "Don't worry, your little angel is all safe with that kid for some detective. Roozie? Isn't it?" Callum smirked.

Anger riling in Jay's body, he tried to push himself forward, Callum took a step back.

"Why did you follow me?!" Jay demanded. "Sophia has nothing to do with this. It's me and you!"

Callum ignored him and lifted the rebar from the flame, advancing behind Jay he jabbed the metal bar into his back. A loud cry of pain came from Jay.

"Jay! Jay!" Erin screamed as she slammed the GMC door and ran straight towards her boyfriend.

"Go Erin. You- you shouldn't be here." Jay tried to say, his voice filled with pain. "You- uh Sophia?"

"Sophia's with Ruzek, she's okay," Erin reassured. Before she knew it she was yanked back by a force. It was Callum.

"Get away from her," Jay screamed. But Callum continued.

Tying Erin's hands behind her back similar to Jay's, Callum dragged Erin to the other side of the flame. Erin kicked and tried to wriggle free but to no avail.

"Get off me," she screeched. Callum did as he pushed her to the floor making her yelp out. "You don't need to do this," Erin tried again this time keeping her voice calm.

Callum ignored them. Bending down, he lifted the rebar once more and he held it to the fire.

Erin looked over to Jay, he was weak. He had been put through hell the past few weeks and Erin was sure that the trauma he had received from Callum before her arrival was enough to send his body into shut down. Erin hadn't seen it and she was sure Jay hadn't either, the only indication of this violent suffering had been made was when Jay cried out in pain.

The hot rebar end had connected with Jay's skin, his abdomen was surely covered in burns.

Callum hummed as he stalked around Jay as if he was a predator hunting for his pray.

"You're hurting him!" Erin coughed, her husky voice cracking. She hated watching this, she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't, the only indication that Jay was still conscious was the sound of painful groans coming from him.

"He hurt me, 'Pretty Lady'" Callum mimicked. "You know there's a few things you should know about your boyfriend here, Detective Lindsay." Callum hummed again. "He'll stab you in the back for sure, I mean haven't you seen the way he looks at Amanda? There's still something there don't you think."

Erin shook her head, she didn't believe it.

"Isn't that right, Lieutenant?" Callum grabbed a handful of Jay's hair, pulling it back roughly.

Jay spat."Go to hell."

Callum staggered back slightly, wiping the spit from his face. Using the rebar he swung it back around letting out a satisfied smirk as he heard the painful contact with Jay's body.

"Stop it!" Erin screamed. She had to. Jay wasn't strong enough to fight back on his own."Intelligence are on their way," Erin declared finally, though the admission had been false. "You really think I'd come without backup?"

Callum wasn't sure, for the first time since his whole revenge ploy began, he was uncertain. "You're lying."

Erin shook her head. "Never go without back up, right Jay?"

Jay chuckled painfully. "Right."

Callum lifted his ringing cell from his pocket, it was a burner cell, no wonder they hadn't been able to trace it before. "Stone," Callum answered.

Erin tried to make out what was being said but she couldn't quite understand, her focus also remained on Jay who was slowly fading.

As Callum knelt down towards Jay, Jay took it as his chance and head butted Callum making him stagger back. It needed Jay's complete strength, what was left of it.

But Callum wasn't done as he swung the rebar back around, hitting Jay in the process and piercing his skin.

Throwing the rebar to the floor Callum lowered himself to Jay. "This. Is. Not. Over. Halstead."

A car sped towards across the dry land and pulled up beside the three. Callum ran, jumping into the car allowing it to speed away.

"JAY!" Erin cried as she watched Jay collapse in front of her. "Jay!"

Using her feet she kicked at the edge of the fire hoping for anything useful to undo the zip tie. Nothing.

"Jay? Jay? Can you hear me?" Erin tried to coax her boyfriend from his unconscious state. "Come on Jay, Sophia's waiting for you. She needs you." Looking around, Erin tried to find something to use to free her wrists. Still nothing. But she had an idea. Shifting herself onto her knees, Erin managed to stand, and with a slight stagger she turned her back to the flame and lifted her wrists over, far enough away to avoid burning herself but close enough so the heat softened the plastic.

"Got ya." Erin yanked her hands apart, successfully freeing herself from the plastic.

The first thing she did was run towards Jay, he was conscious, but barely, he was badly burned, suffering from 2nd degree burns across his abdomen and back.

"Jay? Come on, stay with me, Halstead," Erin begged. Pulling her cell from her back pocket Erin knew exactly what she needed to do. Hitting the contact the dial tone rang out immediately.

 _"Erin. Where the hell are you_?" Voight demanded across the line.

"I- I have Jay, he's in a bad way Hank, we need you here. Get an ambulance." Erin cried as she tried to speak.

 _"We're on our way. Where are you?"_ Voight's gruff voice spoke.

"I'm- I'm not sure. It's the barren land, South of the Chicago River." Erin tried to recall, she couldn't physically remember her drive towards the area, she had been focusing on getting to Jay, and bringing him back to Sophia.

She could hear indistinctive chatter on the other end of the line. _"I got it. We're on our way._ " He said after a minute or two.

"Okay," Erin sighed in relief. "Okay. You hear that Jay, they're coming."

Jay groaned as he tried to fight his consciousness. "I thought- I thought... I told you... to never come... without back up... again."


	9. Chapter 9

**And here it is, Chapter 9.**

 **This was a tough chapter to post, with two different schedules and delayed responses due to one of us not having any signal, me...Sorry Belle!**

 **I'd also like to say I'm super proud of Belle** **and how she did on her law midterm! GO GIRL!**

 **Let us know what you think!**

* * *

Jumping from the SUV, Voight took in his surroundings, the first thing he had seen was the fire burning hot whilst Erin shadowed over a collapsed Jay, holding his hand tightly.

At the sight, the Intelligence Unit advanced quickly ,though it had only been Voight to reach Erin and Jay. Kneeling down Voight felt for Jay's pulse. Steady but barely there. Sighing in relief ,his eyes connected with Erin. "Paramedics are on their way," Voight assured.

Erin nodded, she willed herself not to cry as she heard Jay stir slightly. His breathing was ragged and shaky, his eyes fluttered but they didn't open. "Jay? Jay? Can you hear me, Halstead?"

"Ruzek, you stay with Erin. Wait for the paramedics," Voight demanded. "The rest of you. I want anything that could lead us to this son of a bitch."

Everybody nodded in agreement, ready to catch the guy who did this to their friend, someone who was family to them all.

Ruzek was quick to attend to Jay, collapsing to his knees beside his friend and colleague. "Come on Halstead. You got a little girl back at the precinct demanding to know where you are."

Erin choked out a sob at the mention of Sophia.

"Paramedics are here," Burgess called from her position on the barren land.

The white ambo could be seen advancing across the wide spread area. It was 61.

The two paramedics jumped from the rig. Gathering their med bags, they ran towards Erin, Ruzek and a barely conscious Jay.

"Erin?" Gabby noticed her first. It wasn't until she noticed Jay, collapsed on the floor that she let out a gasp. "Jay?"

"It's Jay, Gabby. It's Jay." Erin's voice shook badly as she spoke.

Ruzek, being the somewhat calm one , spoke up. "He has 2nd degree burns across his abdomen and back. His pulse is weak. He already had a few broken ribs, I- I uh think that one must have hit a lung, his breathing's shaky."

Gabby nodded, taking the information she had been given all in. "Good work. We can take it from here." Looking up ,Gabby noticed the shaking detective. Reaching out a hand she gripped onto Erin's shaking one, her eyes steady as she spoke. "Erin. We're gonna take good care of him. Just let us do our job."

Erin nodded, her other hand not loosening from Jay's weak grip.

"Hey Jay? It's Gabby Dawson. We've got you, man. You're gonna be okay."

"Is that Detective Halstead?" Brett, the blonde paramedic asked her partner as she placed the gurney beside the collapsed detective.

"Yeah. Can you take over, I need to call Antonio. Now." Gabby asked quickly. If everyone was here and Jay was hurt that only meant one thing, Jay was in trouble.

Pulling out her cell Gabby dialed the number she knew all too well and waited.

" _Dawson_." He answered on the third ring.

"Antonio- Antonio, thank God! Uh it's," Gabby let out sigh of relief. "It's Jay. He's been hurt. Really badly."

 _"Hurt? Gabby ,what's happened?"_ Gabby could hear her brother rushing around, most likely leaving the office to head to the hospital no doubt.

"He's been burned Toni." Gabby declared seriously. "The unit are here, I think you should get to Med, he's gonna need you"

Antonio nodded down the line, and then remembering that his sister wouldn't be able to see the action, he spoke up. " _Okay. Okay. I'll be there, I'm gonna get Sophia first."_

Gabby nodded too. "Good. She's gonna need a friendly face." Shutting her phone off, Gabby returned to Brett who was treating Jay.

Brett had just placed an oxygen mask on him when she turned to Gabby. "We need to get him to med, now."

Nodding, Gabby shifted the backboard beside Jay and with the help from Brett and Ruzek ,who had remained with Erin, lifted him to the gurney.

"Let's get him loaded into the ambo."

"Sarge, over here," Atwater called. Using his gloved hand he lifted the small device from amongst the dry dirt. "Burner phone."

The team looked up as they caught sight of the cell in Attwater's hand. Looking through his shades, Voight ordered, "Bag it."

Ruzek returned to Voight after Jay was placed securely in the ambo. "Sarge? Halstead's heading to Med. Do you want me to follow?"

"No." Voight shook his head and turned to the team. "I need you all to head back to the precinct, and find where this son of a bitch went."

With nods from the team they all set to work. Voight knew they would all rather be with Jay at Med but he also knew the need to capture Callum Stone was much greater.

With Brett in the front of the Ambo, Gabby treating Jay and Erin in the back, they made their way to Med.

It wasn't long before Gabby noticed Jay's shaky breathing. "I'm just gonna put this oxygen mask on you Jay, it'll make it easier for you." She wanted to scoff at her comment as she realized, Jay Halstead never did anything the easy way

Gabby noticed that Jay's breathing wasn't getting easier and almost at an instant Erin noticed the panicked paramedic.

"What is it?" Erin asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

Gabby knew Erin was scared, hell she was scared too. But Gabby also had the experienced thinking to know that she needed to treat Jay Halstead first and be a friend to him second. "Erin, sit back. Please. Let me do my job."

"What's going on back there?" Brett asked from the driver's seat.

Ignoring Brett for a second ,Gabby turned to Erin. "What did this guy do to him?"

The longer it took for Erin to respond, the harder it got for Jay to breathe.

"Gabby?" Brett pressed.

"He's developing a pneumothorax-" Gabby started but she had been cut off by the erratic sounds of the monitors blaring.

"What's happening?" Erin cried. "Jay? Jay. Come on Halstead, don't do this."

"He's coding." Gabby shouted and began compressions. When the chest compressions didn't work Gabby knew she needed to shock the detective. Looking to the other, heartbroken and scared detective she said. "Erin. Erin. Listen to me. I need to shock him but you're gonna have to step back,okay?"

Erin didn't move nor speak and just allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Erin? You gotta trust me," Gabby pushed. It took a moment or two but Erin soon stepped back quickly. "Charging 160...on three," she called waiting for the Erin to take a step back before she shocked him.

"Come back to us, Jay," Erin murmured as she watched Gabby try to revive her boyfriend. "Come back to me and Sophia."

"We're 2 minutes out," Brett called from the front of the ambo where she steered her way through Chicago.

"He doesn't have 2 minutes Brett!"

Erin looked up. Was she really on the verge of losing Jay? The beeping on the monitor caught her attention.

"We've got rhythm." Gabby clapped her hands together in triumph.

Arriving at Chicago Med a team of trauma specialists were waiting amongst them was Dr Rhodes who took lead along. "What do we got?"

"Detective Jay Halstead , 30 years old. 2nd Degree burns to the lower abdomen and back, pneumothorax caused by a historic broken rib. Coded on route. Pain relief administered," Brett began to relay the information as Maggie directed the paramedics towards an empty trauma room.

"Jay, it's Dr Rhodes. I need you to try and stay awake just a little longer. " He turned to the nurses. "On three"

With Jay transferred onto the bed Connor Rhodes began to order the necessary tests. "Let's get a line in and organize oxygen. Let's get this chest drain changed and then we can clean up these burns."

Whilst Dr Rhodes had began to treat Jay, Erin was left on the other side of the glass. She made her way gingerly towards the waiting room where a small voice made her jump.

"Pretty lady Erin!" The small voice called. It was Sophia. She was with Antonio. "Where's Daddy?"

"Come on sweetheart, Daddy's gotta be checked out. Then we can see him. Okay?" She had been picked up by the Latino easily.

Sophia nodded sadly, she hated the thought but she understood the necessity.

With Sophia in his arms Antonio moved towards Erin. Using a free arm, he clutched onto Erin's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He's gonna be okay, Er."

"I hope so Antonio. I hope so." Erin whispered. The tears in her eyes were clear, she needed Jay and though they still had pasts they would both like to rewrite, the thought losing him was too much for Erin to bare and she slumped into one of the chairs, leaning forward with her head in her hands and her arms leant on her knees.

It hadn't taken long for Will to arrive in a panic. After hearing the events of the day , he was quick to make sure his niece and his brother's girlfriend were okay. Sophia had dismissed him by telling him how 'Uncle Toni had the flashiest lights' to get to the hospital. As for Erin ,on the other hand, it was clear that seeing Jay get hurt had made her distraught, and other than looking out for her until Jay could, Will really didn't know what to do.

Voight had arrived shortly after the ambulance and after looking for anymore information they could give him he joined Antonio, Will, Erin and little Sophia.

Sophia had been sat between Antonio and Hank when Connor returned. She had been asking her Grumpy Hank a lengthy amount of questions, though not all relevant to today's events Voight still had trouble keeping up.

When Connor had arrived back into the waiting room he was met with Erin and Voight from the intelligence team, Will, Jay's brother and Sophia who was currently being looked after by Antonio.

Erin had been on her feet at an instant. "How is he?"

"Is my daddy okay, Dr. Roadie?" Sophia's voice piped up from her seat.

"The burns were 2nd degree, they've been treated. He suffered a pneumothorax which had been a result of his already broken ribs. He crashed again whilst in Trauma so we had to intubate. He's stable now," Connor relayed the information to the group that had gathered in the waiting room.

"Thank you man." It had been Will the one to thank the Rhodes doctor. Though their friendship had been fairly rocky, Will was glad that his brother was stable and on the road to recovery.

"Thank you so much," Erin thanked the man who stood before her.

* * *

The faint beeping sound was all Jay heard as he came to his senses.

"Er-Erin?" Jay's voice was hoarse which had probably been caused by the punctured lung .

"I'm afraid not man. It's Connor." Connor announced from his position at the side of the room where he had been jotting down his notes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" He croaked. "Where's Sophia? And uh- Erin? Are they okay?"

Connor nodded. "They're in the waiting room. I can get them for you?"

"Thanks man."

* * *

Antonio stepped into his friend's ward. Even though he had seen Jay tortured before, he still wasn't ready to face the truth. He knew the bigger part of Jay's life as a soldier, so he knew about Callum. He just never figured Callum capable of doing something this monstrous to his former childhood friend.

Jay was conscious, an IV drip connected to his arm. He looked weak, but who wouldn't after that terrible ordeal? His ribs were wrapped in gauze tape, and Antonio could tell that it would take a while to heal, after everything Jay had been through.

"Hey," Antonio spoke, advancing closer and taking seat beside Jay.

"Hey," Jay replied, giving his friend a smile.

"How do you feel?"

Jay shrugged. "I'm okay,"

Typical Jay Halstead style, he was hiding the fact that he was in pain, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Well, the burns on his back and stomach were the reason for his pain, more than his ribs. Jay didn't say anything for moment, instead he kept thinking. He wasn't thinking about what he had gone through, he wasn't thinking about the pain his former childhood friend had inflicted on him all in the name of revenge, he wasn't thinking about how he was badly injured. Jay was thinking of two people in particular: Erin and Sophia.

"Halstead!" Antonio snapped his fingers in front of Jay, suddenly jerking his younger friend out of his train of thought.

A wave of pain shot up Jay's body when he moved, but he hid it. "What?" he asked, looking at Antonio.

"I was asking, what are you daydreaming about?" Antonio repeated.

Jay raised an eyebrow at his long-time friend, the one who had gotten him into the Intelligence Unit when he had been shot in the shoulder while taking down a thug named Arthur. "I wasn't daydreaming, Dawson," he pointed out.

"You sure? Cause I feel like you probably had Erin on your mind." Antonio playfully nudged Jay's shoulder.

Jay just shook his head, an amused smirk on his lips. But, Antonio could see something was DEFINITELY on Jay's mind. Before he could say anything, Jay spoke, his voice low, "I should be helping, Toni."

Antonio knew the feeling of being helpless, laying in the hospital bed, while your teammates work on catching the criminal. "Jay, trust me, I know you want to help," he said, softly. "But you have to remember, you're injured. There's not much that can be done."

"You know it's my fault that asshole is here right?"

Antonio stood up immediately, and pressed his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Jay, don't. Don't blame yourself for what happened. You did the RIGHT thing. Think about it this way. If you had died that day, you would not have Sophia right now."

At the mention of his daughter, Jay couldn't help but smile. Antonio wasn't wrong there. Sophia meant the world and more to Jay. He may have first thought of Amanda as a fling initially, but when she had told him she was pregnant, he had vowed to take care of his child. He would NEVER regret having Sophia.

"What really happened, Jay?" Antonio inquired suddenly, referring to the ordeal in the barren land.

"I just did what I had to do to protect Erin and Sophia," Jay replied, as if it was nothing, like he hadn't just suffered if it meant that Erin and Sophia were safe. But Jay had been trained as solider, he had been trained to protect. He didn't think in terms of pain or what he had been put through, he just needed to be sure that his daughter and girlfriend were safe. That was what mattered to him.

Antonio couldn't help but admire the young detective in front of him. He had been through hell and back, yet he was still thinking about others, and not himself. Times like this reminded Antonio why it was so easy for him to leave the Intelligence Unit and shift to Chief Investigator:  
Because of the kind of man and cop Jay Halstead was and continued to prove to be.

"Speaking about Sophia," Antonio continued, sitting back down.

"Is she okay?" Jay suddenly asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's fine, Jay," Antonio nodded. "When Gabby called me, I was more worried about you than I've ever been. And Sophia saw that, but then again, I'm not surprised, she's got your perceptive genes."

Jay laughed. Sophia really was quite perceptive and observant for her age.

"She didn't show it, but she was worried too. But just like you, she forgot about herself, and made me feel better by reminding me that her daddy is a superhero, and he would be okay," Antonio revealed.

Jay felt his eyes water, but he held his tears back and instead, smiled.

Antonio placed his hand on Jay's shoulder again. "You've raised a great kid, Jay. You should be proud."

"Thanks, Toni."

Just then, Voight entered. "Halstead, a word."

Antonio stood up, checking his watch. "I should head back to work. Glad you're okay, man." With a gently clap on Jay's shoulder, Antonio exited the ward.

Voight approached Jay's bed. "Your former girlfriend hid some information from you," Hank informed, getting straight to the point. He knew his detective well by now to know that Jay wouldn't want to constantly be asked how he's doing and if he's okay. This was one of the many reasons Hank Voight respected Jay Halstead.

"What did she tell you?" Jay asked, the pain in his body suddenly becoming worse again as he moved slightly.

Voight noticed the way Jay held back a wince, and he wondered if he had made the right choice by coming. But he knew he needed to keep Jay in the loop. "Stone lied. He had a kid, he and his wife never lost their son. If we had found out that in fact his son was born and alive, we would have located them and they would have been able to lead us to Callum. In an attempt to prevent that from happening, he hid them away, and made it look like they disappeared. Amanda knew this and he threatened to do the same to her if she told anyone he and his wife had never lost their son."

* * *

"Why don't you go get yourself something to eat? Or maybe a drink?" Jay insisted from his bed, Sophia had fallen asleep and was nestled to Jay's less injured side. Erin had gone to pick her up but Jay put his hand up to stop her. "She's sleeping, I'll get Will to take her to get something later. Just you worry about you for a second. Okay?"

As much as Erin hated the idea and wanted to stay with both Jay and Sophia she agreed and made her way towards the cafeteria.

She bumped into a small-ish figure almost knocking her to the floor. Erin's quick though slightly delayed thinking made sure the person she had began to knock over didn't reach the floor. It wasn't until the woman brushed herself off she realized who exactly it was. "Amanda?"

"Oh. Erin." Amanda greeted shakily, she still wasn't sure of what the female detective thought about her, she had done a lot to hurt Jay and Amanda was sure that his girlfriend was not about to just forget the ex.

"Everything okay?" Erin noticed the tears in the blonde's eyes, they had been the same tears she had in hers since they had brought Jay to the hospital.

Amanda nodded quickly.

With a soft smile Erin turned to make her way to the cafeteria. She needed some coffee or something just to keep her going.

"I heard about Jay." The voice called her back.

Erin stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around. She nodded. She didn't know what to say, what was she supposed to say?

"Is he okay?" Amanda asked hopefully.

Erin nodded. "He's okay, he got put through hell but he's got Sophia and me now." The words just slipped off Erin's tongue, she hadn't meant for them too sound malicious. Or maybe she had. She wasn't sure but she knew that she couldn't directly blame Amanda for what happened to Jay.

Amanda nodded. She blamed herself. She shouldn't have threatened Jay, she should've just asked him for help. She may have royally messed up his life but Jay Halstead wasn't an evil man, he would've definitely helped Amanda at the first sign of trouble no matter what she had done to him. Because that was Jay Halstead. "I should've stayed away."

"Yes, you should have," Erin's husky voice spoke. Though it hadn't been in any way to blame Amanda, she couldn't help but agree that this whole mess would have never started if Amanda hadn't turned up.

Amanda bowed her head. She wasn't hurt by Erin's comment, she felt she deserved it. "Do you love him?" Amanda asked, her head still down. She added. "Jay, do you love him?"

"Yeah," Erin smiled softly, awarding Amanda with a small nod. "Yeah. I do love him"

"Take care of them for me," Amanda asked, tears now freely flowing.

"I will," Erin agreed. With one last soft smile in Amanda's direction, Erin headed back to Jay's room, all thoughts of a snack and some coffee gone from her mind. She just wanted to hold her boyfriend and his daughter. She didn't want to lose them. Ever.

* * *

"Daddy, are you okay?" Sophia asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm fine, Angel," Jay chuckled. His daughter wasn't just inquisitive. She was persistent in her questioning too. She definitely had the potential to be a lawyer or even a cop, not that Jay wanted her to become ANY of those.

"But-"

Jay cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. It had been a technique he had taught her from a young age.

Sophia tried her best to narrow her eyes at her father, but to no avail. She pushed his hand away, and knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer, she returned to her previous position, laying beside her father with a blanket separating them, to avoid aggravating the burns of Jay's body.

Jay's eyes landed on an unusually quiet Erin. She sat beside him, holding his hand, but she hadn't spoken a word since she and Sophia had walked into the ward. Jay squeezed her hand gently and she looked up, a small smile automatically appearing on her face. But he knew her well enough to know she was hiding something from him.

"Daddy?" Sophia piped up.

"Yeah, baby?" Jay rubbed his thumb over Erin's knuckles, hoping she would realize she could talk to him.

"I'm glad you comed back, Daddy," Sophia admitted.

Jay's heart broke, and from beside him, he could feel Erin sit up a little straighter, as if realizing something. And the fact was that she had just realized something, thanks to Sophia's innocent but powerful words. She could have lost Jay. Not once, but twice. He had coded once in front of her in the ambulance and then when Dr. Rhodes had come to brief them on Jay's injuries, he had mentioned that they had lost Jay again for a moment.

Tears trickled from the corner of Erin's eyes but she didn't want Jay to see.

Sophia was talking to her heart's content. "There was a big truck, Daddy...It holded so many manimals. And the girl's daddy said he wanted to selled them. He telled Uncle Toni he is a farm dude. And Daddy, Roozie calls me dude."

Jay smiled at the way his daughter was just talking, seemingly oblivious to everything. But Erin knew that Sophia was talking to try to cheer her up.

"That's cute, Angel," Jay agreed.

"Yeah. And Burger telled me that Roozie is a baby kid. And then, Roozie was not happy, he called Burger a chicken face." Sophia burst out laughing at the memory and Jay just smiled, shaking his head. Erin tried to smile too, but failed to make it believable, at least to Jay.

He could tell that something was definitely bothering his partner. He just didn't know what it was and how he could help her. He just knew he didn't want Sophia to be present for the explanation, if Erin gave him one.

"Erin, are you alright?" Jay finally asked, his voice gentle and soft, as he gave Erin's hand another loving squeeze.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Mommy?" Sophia pitched in.

Jay was shocked to hear his daughter called Erin "mommy" when she had never called her that before. But in that moment, there was nothing he could say as he saw tears trickle from Erin'seyes.

Erin tried to speak but she couldn't, her throat was clogged with tears and she couldn't even swallow. Jay felt her tighten her grip on his hand and he knew what she needed. Apparently so did Will, because it was just then that he walked in.

"Princess, let's you and me go home, get some clothes for Erin and Daddy okay?" Will suggested. He wasn't a detective, but his eyes hadn't missed the way Erin held Jay's hand tightly, willing back her tears, trying to look composed when all she really wanted to do was cry. He knew she needed time alone with Jay and he was ready for give his brother and hopefully future sister-in-law what they needed.

"Can I get icy-keem on the way, Uncle Will?" Sophia perked up immediately.

"Sure but, ask your daddy first," Uncle Will suggested.

"Daddy?" Sophia spun on the bed, looking at Jay with her infamous puppy dog eyes that she knew her daddy couldn't resist.

Jay chuckled lightly. "Oh alright, Angel. But only if you be good for Uncle Will okay?"

"Yes, Officer Daddy!" Sophia leaned forward and kissed her daddy's cheek, mindful not to touch his body. "I love you lots."

"I love you too, baby."

Uncle Will held out his hand and Sophia jumped off the bed, taking her uncle's hand and the two of them left.

Once Jay was sure they were gone, he turned back to Erin. "Babe, come here." He patted the empty space on his bed beside him and Erin didn't hesitate to lie next to him. He wrapped his good arm, though it still caused him some pain, around his girlfriend's back and left a kiss on her head.

"Talk to me, Erin," he whispered into her hair, which smelled of flowers.

When she finally spoke, he could hear the pain and tears in her voice. "I can't watch you get hurt, Jay...Not-Not again."

Jay felt his heart shatter. He knew his getting hurt wouldn't be something Erin would be happy about, but, he also knew he needed to make sure she and Sophia were safe. Maybe he hadn't realized just how much his getting hurt would crush Erin.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, rubbing her arm and kissing her head again. "I just needed to do what I had to do."

Erin turned her head into his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I don't want to lose you, Jay. I can't...I won't be able to handle it...You know what happened the last time I lost someone close. I'm lucky I had you to get me through, but, if I end up losing you...it would kill me. And I won't be able to watch Sophia suffer like that. You know how much she loves you. I love you too, and seeing Callum torture you-." Erin felt her chest tighten at the memory, and she let out a shaky breath as more tears ran down her cheeks and Jay felt them land on his shoulder. "Jay, I love you so much. I really do. I like to think I'm tougher than I really am, but when it comes to you, just the thought of losing you for good makes me weak."

Jay tightened his arm around Erin's slim body. He knew it was hard for her to open up and the fact that she had done so just now, made him happy, but her confession was tearing him apart. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being and it was something he had never really felt to this intensity before, not even for Amanda. His own eyes were now filled with tears.

"Hey, I'm right here, Er," he assured her quietly. "I'm alive. I'm okay, babe."

Erin nodded into his shoulder, her face still buried into his neck. She finally looked up, her eyes red and puffier than before. "Jay, I love you," she repeated, kissing him on the jaw.

"I love you too."

Erin kissed him, careful not to touch his body, but at the same time, she needed her hands to be on him, to touch him, as if to feel for herself, to convince herself, that indeed, he was alive, and okay. As she deepened the kiss, her hand very gingerly fell on his chest, right over his heart, the same heart that had stopped beating in front of her not too many hours ago, the same heart that held so much love for so many people...Feeling that heart beat steadily in his chest, Erin felt tears of happiness run down her face, as she continued to kiss the love of her life.

Once they pulled apart, Erin smiled, and lay back beside her boyfriend. Her eyes had just started to close when she heard Jay's voice say, "Alyssa?"

Erin's eyes shot open and she saw a woman, with dark hair and eyes, standing at the door way, looking sickly pale and malnourished. "Jay, save your daughter and girlfriend more pain, and just do what Callum says."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely comments and reviews we are receiving, they're really encouraging us to bring this story to you.

Remember to let us know what you think. Here's Chapter 10. ChicagoPD_girl

* * *

"Why would I ever do anything that asshole says?" Jay demanded, trying his best to keep his voice down.

Alyssa watched Jay, but she didn't offer up an answer. Erin observed the scene in front of her, it never struck her that Jay would even know Alyssa, but she figured it made sense he did, seeing that he had been friends with her husband at one point.

"Alyssa?" Jay repeated, softly, watching as the woman's sickly pale face somewhat softened, but her body remained rigid. "Did he mistreat you?"

Erin noticed how Alyssa's body stiffened even more, and her hands shook. She didn't speak, though she looked like she wanted to say something important. She had seen it so many times before, it was part of her job.

"We can help you, Alyssa," Erin offered, her voice gentle. "We're both cops, we can help you get away from him. But we need to know, did he hurt you in any way, physically or emotionally..."

Alyssa's eyes landed on Erin. "He-he did both," she whispered, her voice cracking. "He killed our son, because...because he, he had blue eyes, like you, Jay. Said he reminded him too much of you."

Jay's body stiffened, and it was only because Erin was lying next to him that she felt it. She intertwined her fingers with Jay's, squeezing his hand lovingly, to let him know she was here.

Alyssa looked down at her feet, then finally pushed herself from the door frame. "I don't blame you, Jay," She finally spoke. "I'm just giving you free advice. If you want to protect this family of yours, especially your little girl, then do as Callum says. He's merciless and he won't think twice about hurting your daughter. If he can kill his own flesh and blood, his own son, he can do a lot worse to Sophia." With that, Alyssa walked away.

Jay couldn't breathe, for some reason. He felt his chest tightening, and Erin leaned in to his body, placing her free hand very gingerly over the bandages that covered his burns.

"Babe, hey," she whispered, "hey, Sophia's with Will, Callum can't hurt her. Okay?"

Jay just nodded, but he could feel his heart rate increasing, making it harder for him to breathe normally. Erin sensed it too, and she kissed his cheek. "Jay, just relax, breathe," Erin coaxed, affectionately, "we're gonna get through this, together okay? I've got your back."

Jay nodded again, but he tightened his arm around his girlfriend just to be sure that he really did have her, that this wasn't just some twisted dream.

At that moment, Sophia bounced into the room, Will following right behind. He was carrying a duffle bag. He noticed Jay's tensed body and frowned, wondering if his brother was in pain.

"Jay, you alright?" Will asked, worriedly.

Jay knew what his brother was secretly asking, without Sophia catching on. "I'm good, Will," Jay promised sincerely.

Will nodded, relief flooding through his entire body. He placed the duffle bag on the empty one-seater couch while Sophia climbed back onto the bed, and gently made her way onto Jay's lap, careful not to sit too close to his stomach.

"Daddy, I eated icy-keem," Sophia declared.

"Did you now? Which flavor?" Jay asked, a small smile lighting up his face.

Sophia cocked her head to the side, frowning thoughtfully, her brow scrunched in confusion and she pushed her bangs back. Erin laughed quietly at how full of concentration Sophia looked.

"Uncle Will," Sophia turned her head slightly," which icy-keem taste did I eated?"

"It was strawberry, princess," Will laughed.

Sophia nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah...that." She spun back to look at Jay. "Daddy, I eated starberry icy-keem."

Both Jay and Erin laughed at Sophia's mispronunciation, it was just too cute for words. Jay pulled Sophia a little closer, suddenly remembering Alyssa's cryptic but straightforward message _..."If he can kill his own son, he can do a lot worse to Sophia."_

"Mommy, you know we saw a flight-bird," Sophia mentioned, looking to Erin as she talked about an airplane. "Uncle Will telled me we can fly in it, is that true?"

"Yeah, Muffin," Erin nodded. "One day, your daddy and I will take you on one, okay?"

Sophia jumped happily in Jay's lap. "Pinky promise, Daddy?" She turned her big blue puppy dog eyes on her father.

Jay chuckled, ruffling her hair lovingly. "I promise, Angel."

Sophia was content with that reply and she gently curled up in Jay's lap, suddenly feeling tired. "Daddy," she said quietly, "when are you leaving the hopital?"

"Don't worry, Princess," Will piped up with a knowing glance in Jay's direction, "your daddy's gonna be out of here by tomorrow evening."

Sophia nodded and yawned, letting out an involuntary squeak as she did so. Within minutes her tiny little snores could be heard, signalling that she was fast asleep.

Will nodded at Jay and Erin. "If you need me, I'll be outside," Will reminded his brother.

"Thanks, Will," Jay replied, not just talking about taking care of him but also for taking care of Sophia when Jay couldn't.

Will smiled and left the room.

Erin snuggled closer to Jay, her hand still resting on his abdomen. Despite the bandages, she could still feel the hard and toned muscles that were his abs.

"There's something you need to know, Er," Jay whispered, stroking Sophia's hair while she slept peacefully.

"Whatever it is, you can trust me, Jay, I got you" Erin reassured him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Callum and I were friends from childhood," Jay started and Erin could practically already hear and feel the pain in his voice, pain that was not from his injuries but from the memory he was most likely reliving as he spoke. "We were brothers, that's how close we became. I was 18 when I lost my mom, she was everything to me. While Will partied, and Dad mostly drank himself to the point where he became abusive, my mom was always there for me. Before she died, I told her I wanted to join the Army, do something worthwhile with my life. She supported me, but Dad didn't, said I was just gonna screw up, like I always did. I never forgot his words, he basically admitted I was a screw-up."

By this point, Erin already had tears in her eyes. How could a father think that of his son! Jay was probably the most amazing man out there, the most moral, most loving, most honest even, and there was no man like him as far as Erin was concerned.

Jay could feel Erin kiss his shoulder, silently urging him to continue, that he had her support no matter what. "When I was deployed to Afghanistan, Callum and I ended up in the same battalion. We recalled all the times we'd played on that barren land, especially after my mom passed. It's those memories he was trying to bring back when he tortured me."

Erin winced at those words, knowing she never wanted to hear them ever again, she'd already heard it in reference to Jay twice and it physically hurt her heart.

"After the first tour, Callum, Mouse and I, along with 8 other men, were tasked with an undercover op, off the records. Callum was the commanding officer, we had to follow his orders. He picked a lot of fights, but I was always able to keep him from doing anything he'd regret. On an op, we were stationed in Kabul, and a kid, not more than 10, Erin...he approached us."

Jay closed his eyes, tears finally falling, his voice breaking and the muscles in his jaw jumping. "I don't know what happened, I just remember Callum pulling out his gun, and telling the kid to get lost or he'd shoot him. I tried to stop him, and the kid just wanted food. Nothing else, he meant no harm. Callum rounded on me, he was angry, nothing like I'd ever seen before. The look in his eye...he was unstable. He would've shot me, but the kid jumped in the way, blocking me. Callum saw that as a threat and he shot the kid point blank in the head. Central mass."

Erin gasped softly, tears streaming down her face. She understood now why Jay was so worked up whenever a case came up involving a dead kid, his mind probably jumped back to that day, when a kid died for him, for someone he didn't know, and that image haunted Jay so much, everyday.

"Callum was discharged, sent to therapy, he came back 2 months later, claiming he'd been cured. Everyone believed him, except me and Mouse. I was commanding officer at that time, and I think Callum resented the fact that I replaced him and gained the respect he never gained, he constantly fought with me. What Alyssa said earlier, she isn't wrong," Jay ended, looking back at the sleeping form of his daughter. "Callum's capable of worse than killing his son."

* * *

"Hey Princess, I've got some good news for you," Will smiled to his niece who was sitting with Jay and Erin, bored out of her little mind. She had done nothing but talk for the past 3 hours and after some sort of power nap she was finally recharged but with nothing to say.

His niece's head popped up from where she was nestled into Jay's side.

"Wanna get your cast off?" Will asked his niece.

Sophia looked at her uncle inquisitively. Lifting her arm she asked. "This?"

Will nodded. Turning round her used the scissors specifically designed to cut the hard cast.

Sophia looked slightly concerned and stared at her dad with doe eyes.

Jay had noticed the hint of panic in his angel's eyes and looked at her caringly. "Why don't you tell me one of your stories, Angel?"

Will silently thanked his brother, Sophia was difficult to keep still on a normal day and with him trying to take a cast off her arm would have her wriggling around like none other.

Sophia nodded. "Did Uncle Toni tell you that he used the flashiest lights again." Sophia giggled happily.

"Did he?" Jay chuckled too, in fact Sophia had been the one to tell him, a number of times. "Did he go fast too?"

Sophia suddenly turned serious. "No daddy. Don't be silly. I was in the car, Daddy." Jay had never drove erratically with Sophia in the car, neither did anyone else who had the little Halstead in the car.

Jay marvelled, Sophia was too observant sometimes. He knew not to interrupt now, his daughter was definitely not finished.

"And the flashiest lights, they made people moved," Sophia continued. She had been mesmerized that the lights had such an impact on the people. "He was like a superhero," Sophia added excitedly but one look at her father made her quickly counter. "Not like you, Daddy, though"

Jay couldn't help but chuckle.

Will also couldn't help but bite back a chuckle as he pulled the plaster away from Sophia's arm, she was small in size so the cast hadn't been too bulky for her. The cast had gone straight to the bin.

"Feel good? Can you move it?" Will asked his niece and watched as she tried to move it, he noticed the look of a painful giggle radiating from Sophia.

Jay had also noticed the look his daughter gave. "You okay, baby?"

"It's tickilishing," Sophia giggled after a while.

"Does that feel better, Muffin?" Erin asked from the end of the bed where she had perched herself.

Sophia nodded and inspected her arm. Will observed carefully making sure his niece could in fact move her arm easily. She had been there for quite a while getting used to using her arm again.

Jay, Erin and Will had been conversing but they even nearly had whiplash at the speed Sophia's head popped up.

"Can I go to the park now?" Sophia chimed.

Jay shook his head. His daughter would never change.

They hadn't even thought of a response when Sophia piped up again. "When you geted better Daddy."

"How about I take you to the park when I finish work? You can stay at my place tonight," Will spoke up before he headed off towards the nurse's station to update Sophia Grace Halstead's patient file.

Sophia hesitantly agreed.

Jay hadn't missed the hesitancy in his daughter's eyes. "Angel? What's wrong? Do you not want to go to Uncle Will's?"

With no response from Sophia, Erin moved closer to the small Halstead. "What's up muffin?"

"I thought you liked staying with Uncle Will?" Jay added. It was true Sophia adored her Uncle Will, the two had a close relationship, Jay thought Will was compensating for moving to New York but he didn't care, he was glad Sophia had Will to turn to if Jay wasn't there.

"I wanna stay with you and Daddy," Sophia whispered.

Erin looked to Jay and shrugged. "A hospital isn't- Sophia, muffin, a hospital isn't very comfy to sleep in."

Jay shrugged too. He wasn't about to spin it around and coax his daughter to stay with his brother, there was clearly a reason why Sophia didn't want to go.

Erin's eyes widened. "Are you scared, Sophia? Are you scared that Daddy's going to get hurt again?"

Sophia nodded after a while.

"Soph, I'm okay, look. I'm okay," Jay tried to reassure his daughter. Since they had been here Sophia had done nothing but talk, no wonder why. He thought. He should've seen it.

Sophia snuggled further into her father's side. Erin caressed the small Halstead's hair as she looked to Jay. She could see he was feeling guilty.

"I can go to Uncle Will's house. On a condi-condition," Sophia struggled on the word before she continued with her condition. "He doesn't put bears on the telly."

Jay chuckled, Will only really watched baseball and even then it wasn't the cubs that he supported.

"Angel, Uncle Will doesn't watch football. And- it's - he supports White Sox." Jay loved his daughter's confusion, it was all he needed to put a smile on his face.

"It's still sports, silly Daddy," Sophia giggled a hand drastically smacking her forehead.

* * *

Hank Voight entered his detective's room, only to find Sophia sitting in Jay's lap, bouncing animatedly as she chatted away. Despite the news he was about to give Jay and Erin, Voight couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"Daddy!" Sophia was saying excitedly as if suddenly remembering something "Tomorrow is Connie's happy day, Connie telled me she will give me cake!"

"That's great, Angel," Jay smiled, kissing Sophia's head. "Will you go to school tomorrow?"

Sophia hadn't returned to school since she broke her arm, their lives had been a little too hectic to ensure stability for the young Halstead so Jay was a little surprised when Sophia said she wanted to return to school.

Sophia nodded. "Uncle Will wants me to bring him cake too, Daddy."

Erin laughed. "Your uncle is a sneaky one, isn't he, Muffin?"

Sophia agreed. "But you and my daddy can lock him up, you is superheroes."

Voight smiled, shaking his head at the little Halstead's words. When he cleared his throat to announce his presence, Sophia nearly fell off her father's lap. She giggled, "Grumpy Hank!"

"How you doing, kiddo?" Voight asked gently.

"I'm gonna have cake tomorrow!" Sophia declared proudly and then giggled again.

"Well, then, that sounds wonderful!" Hank agreed smiling once again. "I see you got your cast off."

Sophia continued bouncing happily in Jay's lap . "I did. Look, Grumpy Hank." She raised her arm to show Hank what she was so proud of.

Just then, Will walked in. When he spotted Hank, he knew at once that the Sergeant needed to have a word in private with his detectives, so Will approached his niece.

"Hey, Princess," Will greeted Sophia. "How about we go get you a sandwich?"

"But I'm not hungry, Uncle Will," Sophia protested, forgetting about Jay's burns and hugging onto him tightly.

Jay winced. "Soph, it's alright," he soothed, trying to not wince as her knees rubbed against his burns. "Uncle Will is going to take care of you, okay baby?"

"But Daddy," Sophia almost sobbed, "I don't want to leave you."

Erin's heart was hurting at the sight. She knew Sophia was worried about her daddy getting hurt again, as they had established earlier today. It was why she was being so clingy. Erin rubbed Sophia's back gently. "Muffin, nothing's gonna happen to your daddy, okay? I'm here," Erin reminded the little girl.

Sophia looked at Erin with her big eyes. "Pinky promise, Mommy?"

Erin could feel Hank's gaze on her at the mention and she hid the blush the came to her face. "Yeah, baby, I promise."

Finally, Sophia unlatched her arms from around Jay's neck. "Daddy..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sophie," Jay assured his distraught daughter, his heart breaking as he saw her tear-stained face. He reached out and wiped her tears away. "Now, go be a good girl for Uncle Will. Can you do that for me, Angel?"

Sophia nodded vigorously, determined to make her daddy proud of her. Just like she was proud of him. "Okay Daddy." She turned to Will. "But if you naughty, Uncle Will, I gonna put you on the naughty step."

Jay, Erin, Will and even Voight burst out laughing at the sassiness that had suddenly returned. It was times like this when Erin realized just how much like Jay Sophia really was. She could turn off her emotions immediately or switch from them so effortlessly, and that Halstead sass was something that Erin just loved more than anything, in both Jay and Sophia.

Sophia climbed off Jay's lap and jumped onto the floor. Will took her hand and with one nod at Jay, he disappeared with Sophia.

Voight moved closer to the bed and sat on the chair beside the bed. "We got a lead on Stone," he spoke suddenly.

Jay's body stiffened and even Erin sat up straighter. "Where is he?" Jay demanded.

"Halstead..."

"Sarge, I need to know. Where. Is. He?" Jay repeated, clenching his jaw.

Voight let out a sigh. Another thing about Halstead he admired was his stubbornness and integrity when it came to doing the right thing. "We tracked him down to the hospital," Voight finally revealed.

Erin nearly topped off the bed and Jay could feel anger boiling up inside his body. "I'm going to help," Jay declared. Both Voight and Erin were about to say something but Jay stood up, albeit painfully. "I'm not changing my mind," he promised them. "That son of a bitch has done enough to hurt me and Sophia, even Erin. I'm not going to sit back and let him get away."

Erin stood up too, watching as Jay hid his pain as he pulled on his t-shirt and grabbed his gun. Erin snatched up her own gun and Voight knew there was nothing he could say to prevent Halstead from helping out, so the three cops made their way out.

 _Meanwhile_ , Will was leading Sophia to the basement when one of the nurses approached him. "Dr. Halstead," she panted, "Dr. Charles wants to speak to you about a patient, it will only take 5 minutes."

Will was conflicted but knew he had to do his job too. "Okay. Um, Lily, can you stay with my niece till I come back?"

"Sure," Lily nodded.

Will patted Sophia's head, assuring her he would be back soon, and left. Lily led the little Halstead to a seat. Just as she was about to talk to the young girl, she felt her buzzer vibrate. She was being paged to a room.

"Be right back, little one," Lily said before leaving Sophia sitting alone. This was a recipe for trouble.

* * *

Jay was just rounding the corner on the 2nd floor when he crashed straight into Will. "Will?" Jay was taken aback, one arm wrapping around his injured ribs. "Why aren't you with Soph?"

"I had to speak to Dr. Charles about a patient, but I left Soph with a nurse," Will exclaimed, out of breath.

Jay could sense something was wrong. "Will, what aren't you telling me? Where the hell is Sophia?"

"She's-" Will gulped, his eyes wide, and his face distraught, "She's gone, Jay. Sophie's gone!"

Jay had been searching the 2nd floor, when he bumped into his ex-partner. She had been walking away from Connor Rhodes, who had been up to visit his fiancé when she saw Jay.

"Hey Jay, you feeling better?" She rambled politely. She hadn't seen Jay since he was brought in, the only news she had heard about him and their daughter was when she crashed into Erin hours after Jay had been brought in.

A frantic Jay completely ignored Amanda as he ran through the hospital. He had barely got over his pneumothorax and now he was running the halls. But it hadn't been for anyone other than the person that held his world together without truly knowing it. Sophia.

"Jay?" Amanda's voice shaky. She had only ever seen Jay like this on a few occasions, namely down to- oh no. "Sophia?"

Jay didn't answer, but he didn't need to.

"Let me help. What do you need?" Amanda now panicked offered to help.

He wanted to protest, he needed to. But his need for Sophia to be safe was much greater. "Okay." Jay closed his eyes. "Callum- he's taken, he's taken Sophia."

"He-he what?" Amanda stammered. She was still recovering from surgery and her fiancé, Connor Rhodes had had her on strict bed rest but Amanda didn't care because right now Callum Stone had her- Jay's daughter.

* * *

The cold air hit Sophia's body as she was dragged out to the roof. She trembled with fear, tears streamed down her face rapidly.

"I want my daddy," Sophie cried.

"Shut up kid," Callum growled.

Sophia backed away. She was scared. She continued to tremble.

Callum, now towering over the young Halstead, reached a hand out, making Sophia Halstead freeze in fear, she became still as she feared being struck. His hand brushing across the 5-year-old's cheek, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay, princess."

* * *

Jay and Amanda ran through hospital looking for their daughter. A hand wrapped firmly around his body, Jay ignored the pain until he collided with a small yet solid figure.

"Oh my-Jay?" Erin rushed. She had knocked straight into Jay.

Jay tried to suppress a groan of pain as he held his body tighter. Not caring about his burns or in fact his ribs, he spoke up. "Have you seen her?"

Erin shook her head sadly, before she could speak up her radio crackled to life. "Erin?" Lifting her radio she heard Voight. "Any sign of Callum and Sophia?"

Jay closed his eyes, he could feel anger beginning to rise.

"Nothing," Erin spoke through her radio.

Will had met them breathlessly, he knew deep down Jay blamed him. He had left his niece alone. "Roof- he's on the roof"

"Get Voight," Jay ordered his younger brother.

With one look to the two women stood they ran towards the roof without a second thought. The three rushed through the doors, Erin and Jay had their weapons drawn.

Jay kicked the door open, it fell back on its hinges. Amanda and Erin ran forward. Amanda was military trained. She was not about to pull back, no matter what Jay wanted her to do or not.

All colour drained from Jay's face at the sight in front of his eyes. He wanted to kill Callum. He wanted to make sure he hurt. "Get away from her," Jay ordered, reaching for his gun that was holstered to his hip.

"Daddy!" Sophia cried from behind the 6ft something man.

Amanda gasped at the sight. "Oh my god."

"Shit," Erin exclaimed, her grip on her gun tightening.

"DADDY!" Sophia screamed again, louder this time, the sound of her sobs angering the three even more. "HELP ME!"

Jay immediately grabbed his gun in a firm hold. Pointing it to the ex solider holding onto Sophia, whose eyes were widened in fear.

Callum's hands gripped onto Sophia tightly. Finally he realized he was caught too soon and he shoved Sophia away.

Sophia ran from the man, she wanted to run to her daddy. She needed to feel his warmth. But before she could reach her father Amanda swept her up in her arms.

"I want my daddy!" Sophia cried, struggling against her mother's hold.

Amanda soothed Sophia. Holding the young Halstead's head to the crook of her neck like Jay used to with Sophia as a baby. "Just close your eyes sweetheart, it's going to be over soon."

Jay looked back to Amanda who gave him a reassuring look telling him that Sophia had remained unharmed. He wanted nothing more than to hold his daughter and go home with Erin but Callum was in front of him right now and as much as he tried to forget what Callum had been trying to do to his daughter, he couldn't. The image was too vivid in Jay's mind.

His eyes narrowing as they focused on Callum. Noticing Callum didn't have a gun he held his up slightly, though Erin's remained directly on the ex soldier.

"Stay back ,Halstead," Callum warned. His face was one of pure anger as he stood in the open space of the roof top.

Jay didn't listen. He stepped closer.

"I said, stay back." Callum's voice was filled with rage, his grey eyes cold and emotionless except for the occasional fire in them.

"You don't need to do this, man," Jay tried.

Callum's glare hardened.

Jay stepped closer. This time Callum pulled the weapon from under the hem of his shirt and pointed it to Jay. Whilst Erin stepped back, Jay stepped forward, his grip never loosening from his weapon.

Erin, using her free hand reached for her radio discretely. "Sarge. Suspect is armed. I repeat suspect is armed."

"Copy that. Hold back." The reply came.

Jay had heard the order to pull back, but with his heart beating in anger, Jay's grip only tightened on his own gun, as he aimed it at Callum.

"We know you lied," Jay spoke, his voice angry.

Callum didn't reply, and only chuckled. He knew exactly what he was on about.

Jay continued. "-about Alyssa...and your son."

Callum's features hardened. "She didn't know who I was. You ruined my life, Halstead. You ruined my god damn life."

Jay boiled with anger. "Drop the weapon, Stone, or I swear to God I'll drop you."

Callum smirked, his eyes simply brightening. "Yep, there it is again, the Halstead I remember."

Jay didn't miss it. He was ready, Callum was ready to pull that trigger.

But so was Jay.

Sophia trembled in her mother's arms as the gunshot rang out.

Callum dropped to the floor, a gunshot, central mass killing him instantly. Lowering his gun Jay's eyes didn't leave Callum's body.

"Suspect down, I repeat the suspect is down," Erin confirmed the shot into her radio, allowing the rest of the team to move in. "Shots fired by the police, Offender is down. Plain clothes officers on scene."

Jay stood frozen, his body stiff. He had killed the man he once considered a brother in arms.

Erin approached her boyfriend carefully and gently wrapped her hand around Jay's fire arm pulling it away from Jay's grip. "It's okay, it's over now, Jay."

Jay nodded, clearing his throat he turned around to see Amanda holding Sophia tightly. He watched as Amanda pulled away from their daughter, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as tears trailed down her face. With one last look to her daughter Amanda, now standing up, placed Sophia's hand into Erin's. She walked away. Amanda Patterson walked away.

But, she stopped before the door that lead back to the hospital.

"Thank you," Jay mouthed to her, unable to voice his gratification.

But Amanda understood. With one last smile, she nodded and left. For good.

Jay Halstead couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight of his daughter and his girlfriend running towards him.

"I love you, Angel," Jay whispered into his daughter's hair. He stopped up and brought Erin into his arms. "I love you both so much."

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to the park now?"


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to Lexi. Me and Belle would like to thank Lexi for her constant support and commentary she has given us since she began reading She's a Halstead. Not only has she cheered us both up over the past few weeks she has also been a great friend. Thank you Lexi. We love you!**

* * *

True to Will's word, Jay had been discharged from med the following evening. Sophia had spent her first day back at school playing and talking which had been music to Jay's ears, he had been concerned that his daughter would feel alone when she returned to school.

Though the past three days had been a nightmare for Jay and Sophia's family, Jay was finally glad to be leaving the hell he called the hospital to go home. That's where he was now, walking into his two bed apartment, with his angel and his girlfriend.

"Couch, now," Erin ordered as soon as they walked into his apartment. "Will's orders."

Walking up the stairs had been too much of a task for Jay, though he didn't like to admit it and Jay being typical Jay refused to use the lift, not only tiring himself out but also tiring Sophia and Erin in the process.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Erin as he hugged his ribs carefully. Ignoring the 'don't mess with me' look he received in return he made his way to the sofa.

"I'm gonna make something to eat," Erin called back to Jay as she headed towards the kitchen area and a tired Sophia lingered at the doorway.

"Daddy, uncle Will is a doctor, maybe you should listen to him, " Sophia pointed out. "Can you read me a book?"

"Of course, Angel," Jay quickly agreed as he lowered himself to the sofa, watching his daughter's retreating figure head towards her room, her little feet connecting with the floor with a patter.

The sound soon returned, but it wasn't slowing down.

Erin turned as she heard the sound, her voice rising a little. "Sophia! Watch your daddy, Muffin."

Sophia came to a sudden halt, her body lunging forward as she tried to stop in time. Her head bowed quickly. "Sorry, Mommy."

Jay watched his daughter's lip quiver. He wasn't sure if it had been because Erin had reminded her to be careful with a slight raise of voice or if it had been because Sophia had realised she was close to hurting her father.

"It's okay, Angel. What have you got to read then?" Jay spoke softly, smiling over to Erin who had a sad look on her face.

Sophia's smile brightened as she lifted the book she had picked up so her daddy could see. "Tinkybell! " she squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down in the spot where she stopped.

"Uh oh. Here it goes," Jay chuckled and waved his daughter over. "Come on, come sit with Daddy." Sophia carefully jumped on the couch and nestled into her daddy's side.

Erin had made food for the three, a simple bolognese, something they would all eat. She had been watching Jay and Sophia from afar, wondering who would be the one to fall asleep first.

"Jay, Muffin, dinner," she called from the stove. When she didn't hear anything in reply, she wandered over to the living area where they both seemed to be falling asleep. She had to suppress a chuckle at what seemed to be Jay mumbling the sentences of Peter Pan and the tale of the child that never grew up. Erin maneuvered towards the pair, using her hand to shake Jay awake and whispered words to Sophia encouraging them to get some food.

Jay woke up groggily, whilst Sophia was a bit more difficult to wake up. But she did soon enough, a face of pure disgust and exhaustion.

"Come on you two," Erin coaxed affectionately. "Let's get some food." Erin ended up lifting Sophia from the sofa to make sure she had something to eat. Jay followed gingerly, his hand still secure around his ribs.

The family eventually sat down and had their dinner, little conversation passing between them as they tried to best to eat their food.

It was only when Erin noticed Sophia's face getting closer and closer to her food she decided that it was best to get her to bed.

"Come on Muffin, bed time."

Sophia nodded, a hand rubbing her eyes tiredly as she yawned, a small squeak escaping her mouth as she did so. "Will you come too, Daddy?" Sophia asked softly.

"Of course, Soph," Jay agreed quickly. Getting up carefully, Erin held Sophia and the pair wandered to her room. The past few days had really caught up with them.

They entered Sophia's room, where she stayed curled up to Erin, not wanting to let go. "Pyjamas now, baby." She kissed Sophia's forehead.

With Sophia eventually changed into her pyjamas she almost dived head first into her bed frame, nearly completely missing the frame she ended up on Jay's knee.

"Hey, Angel, careful," Jay spoke softly.

"I tired, Daddy," Sophia whined. Sleep was clearly something that Sophia needed, they all needed after these past few weeks. Picking up officer bear, she held it close to her chest.

Erin pulled the covers down whilst Jay embraced Sophia. Sophia snuggled into her father's body, burying her face into his chest.

"I love you, baby." He stroked her soft, silky hair, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy," she whispered back.

Erin looked down to the pair, the sight melting her heart. "Hop in."

Sophia nodded into Jay's chest. Slowly pulling away from her father she moved tiredly towards her bed.

Safely tucked into her sheets, and her head hitting the pillow, Jay knelt down, not caring about his injuries. "Goodnight Angel." He placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Night Daddy," came an incoherent mumble.

Jay stood up a little too quickly. A loud gasp and the grit of his teeth made Erin instantly aware something was wrong. He had taken the meds that Will had gave him at the hospital but she hadn't seen him take anything since. She was sure it had something to do with Sophia, being drugged up on painkillers made him tired and groggy and he needed to be awake, just in case.

Erin's eyes were set in a hard glare as she eyed Jay suspiciously. Jay turned away and moved away slightly allowing room for Erin to say goodnight. "Good night, Sophie." Erin smiled as she placed a kiss on the 5-year-old's cheek.

"Night, Mommy"

Carefully leaving the room it wasn't until the door had been shut and they had been far enough away from Sophia when Erin crossed her arms.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked, her eyebrows raised and her features full of pure concern.

Jay nodded once, gulping.

Erin shook her head, not believing it for a second. "Come on, Jay, talk to me"

Jay closed his eyes, a hand lifting to his eyes as he rubbed them. He was tired, he really didn't need a lecture. No matter how much he knew Erin was trying to help him, he just needed to be left alone, to get some sleep, and be there for his daughter.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Jay's jaw was set in a hard line.

Erin, although completely against the idea, knew Jay was in pain. "You'd tell me though, would you, if there was something wrong?"

He didn't reply.

His hand lifted, it touched her cheek. Erin followed in suit, clasping her hand to the back of Jay's, wanting to melt into his touch, her eyes closed for a moment as if to ingrain the memory. Opening her eyes she saw it, she saw the pain, she saw the fear, but most importantly she saw hope.

He couldn't promise something that he couldn't stick to. But he could do one thing, he could promise to love her, to hold her, to never give up, and allow her into his world. "I love you, Erin."

Erin had to hold back her tears, she loved Jay, she had loved him for years, she had heard him say those words to her before but this time, this time it truly meant something. They had been said with such passion, and such admiration that she knew she would never leave him, never abandon him, ever.

"I love you too, Jay," she whispered, as her husky voice caught in her throat.

Jay pulled her head forward, his lips connecting with her forehead. "I'm going to bed."

She nodded, she didn't move and allowed Jay to pull away.

With Jay, in their room Erin let out a choked sob and reached for her phone almost immediately. Dialling the number she knew all too well she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Voight," came the gruff answer.

Erin breathed out in relief at the voice. "Hank."

She could tell Voight had sat up straighter in his chair, no doubt still in his office. "Is everything okay? Is Sophia okay?"

Erin wanted to smile at Hank's concern, she could see already how much he doted over the young Halstead. She shook her head, though Voight wouldn't be able to see her "It's Jay."

Hank allowed her time to continue knowing that there had clearly been something she needed to get off her chest.

"I don't know how to help him, Hank. What can I do? I can't let him break." He could hear the crack in her voice as she spoke.

"Be there Erin, be there for him and for Sophia." He stated simply. "He'll lean on you when he needs to, you'll find comfort in each other, I promise."

Erin smiled through her tears as she listened to Hank Voight's words.

* * *

It was around 7am when Jay's eyes opened. Erin was cuddled into his side, her hand resting gently on his stomach. But she was awake too.

"Morning," she whispered, leaving a kiss on his neck.

Jay smiled. "Morning, babe."

Now it was Erin's turn to smile. She just loved it when Jay called her "babe". Coming from his mouth, it sounded so sexy and full of love. The only kind of love Erin had ever really known was the parental love given to her by Hank and his late wife, Camille. To have the kind of love that Jay gave her was something she never would have dreamed to be possible years ago. Jay Halstead really was the epitome of the kind of man most girls and woman only dreamed of having.

Erin found herself moving a little closer to her boyfriend, if that was even possible, given how she was already curled up to his body.

A noise could be heard from Sophia's room.

"Someone's up," Erin grinned.

"Wait for it," Jay chuckled.

It was at that moment a little pitter patter of feet could be heard and the door to Jay's room opened slowly. Sophia ran in, heading straight to her father, but skidding to a stop almost suddenly, a frown on her face. It was as if she had suddenly remembered her father was hurt, and she couldn't jump on him like she wanted to.

Erin gave the little Halstead a small smile. "Come here, Muffin." Erin patted the empty space next to her.

Once Sophia had moved onto the bed so that she was sitting in between her father and Erin, Jay asked her, "Did you sleep well, Angel?"

"Yes Daddy," Sophia nodded. "I dreamed of flying cats."

Erin laughed. "Flying cats huh? What did they do?"

Sophia giggled as if suddenly remembering her dream. "They made big brown blobs, Mommy."

Both Erin and Jay laughed. Sophia touched her stomach and looked at Jay. "Daddy, I hungry."

"How about pancakes for breakfast?" Erin asked Sophia.

The little girl started bouncing up and down on the bed, excitedly, her big blue eyes shining brightly."Yes! Daddy?" She immediately turned to Jay, once again giving him her usual puppy dog look, knowing how well it worked on him.

Jay shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. "Oh alright, baby. I'll make it for you. Why don't you go play with your toys while Mommy and I change?"

"Yes, Officer Daddy." Sophia climbed off the bed carefully and dashed out immediately.

Jay got up out of bed, his body protesting as he stood up. He had just reached the bathroom door when he realised Erin wasn't out of bed. He turned, chuckling when he saw her wrapped in the blankets, her eyes slowly closing again.

"Babe, aren't you getting up?" he asked her. He loved watching his girlfriend sleep, it always made him smile.

"No," Erin groaned from under the covers.

"Come on. I thought we were going to spend the day together? Look at houses?" Jay tried to tempt her to get out of bed, but was unsuccessful in his endeavour.

"Nope," she replied, as she sat up for a brief moment. Her eyes were barely open as she felt around for a pillow. Finally finding one, she held it over her head before crashing back down onto the bed.

"I'm going to shower, I thought you'd want to join me."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Erin jumped to her feet, suddenly energized, as she made her way over to her boyfriend.

"I knew that would do the trick," Jay gave her his sexy smirk, and Erin could feel her body just being drawn closer to Jay, and she laughed, kissing him gently.

"I'm down for anything that lets me see that sexy body of yours, Halstead," Erin grinned, innocently.

Jay laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go then."

**  
About 20 minutes later, Erin stepped out of the bathroom. "You sure you'll be okay, Jay?" she asked one last time, concerned that his burns would hurt him.

"I'll be fine, babe, don't worry," Jay reassured her.

"Yell if you need anything!" Erin reminded him.

Jay came out with just a towel around his waist. Erin's eyes couldn't help but land on his abs. She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes when she saw the burns, but she willed them back and looked back at Jay.

"Go to Soph, I'm gonna be fine, okay?" Jay repeated, resting his hand on her cheek. Erin pressed her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes for a brief moment, as if to ingrain the feeling of his warm hand on her face, and how it felt, in case she ever lost the chance to feel it again, as she almost had when he had been at Callum's mercy.

Erin finally but very reluctantly pulled away from Jay's grasp. She sent another concerned look his way. He smiled at her, letting her know he was okay, and she decided to leave him to get changed while she occupied his daughter. Their daughter.

It took Jay another five minutes to get ready. He managed to pull on his t-shirt, wincing a little from the movement, but knowing he had no other choice but to let himself heal. Rubbing his towel on his hair, he made his way out to the living room.

He was met with the sight of Erin and Sophia rolling around on the floor, and he smiled, watching in awe. But finally, he couldn't help himself. "Who's the bigger kid?" he quipped, his usual smirk back on.

Erin rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Daddy, save me!" Sophia giggled, trying to get out of Erin's grip as she tickled the mini Halstead.

Jay shook his head, chuckling. "Sorry, Angel, looks like Mommy's got you good."

Erin shot him a smile. "Smart move, Halstead."

Jay winked at her before making his way to the kitchen to make the blueberry pancakes. Another ten minutes later and the breakfast was finally made. Erin and Sophia came over to sit and Sophia bounced in her chair happily.

"I misses pancakes, Daddy," she commented as she moved her face closer to the pancake to smell it.

"I know, baby." Jay sat beside her, ruffling her hair gently.

Sophia took a bite of her pancake, savouring the taste, before beginning to talk with her mouthful.

"Sophie, don't talk while there's food in your mouth," Erin requested gently.

Sophia swallowed the food before continuing. "Daddy, can I have pancakes everyday this weeks? I misses it too much."

"We'll see, Soph," Jay promised her, kissing her head. "Now eat up. You ready for school today?"

"Yeah!" Sophia nodded vigorously. "I gonna swing on the monkey lines, Mommy. Connie knows how, I wanna also do it like Connie does."

Erin nodded, a smile lighting up her face. Sophia was an angel, always knowing how to make others smile without even knowing it.

"You be careful, okay? We don't want you getting hurt again," Jay cautioned her.

"I will be, Daddy, promise!" Sophia vowed.

Erin got up from the table, taking the last gulp of her coffee. "Come on now, Muffin. Let's get you ready for school, okay?"

"Okay Mommy!"

Erin and Sophia left the table. When they returned, Sophia was all dressed ready for school, and Jay grabbed his keys. The three of them made their way to Jay's car and Erin buckled the little girl into her seat before sitting down in the passenger's side. Jay gunned the engine and drove to the school. Sophia sang along to the song on the radio, and Erin found she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

They reached within ten minutes, seeing as the school was nearby Jay's apartment. Erin got out and took Sophia's bag while Jay lifted his daughter out of her seat and placed her on the ground, taking her hand. He led her to the gate before painfully crouching down.

"Be a good girl, okay, Angel?" Jay reminded her.

"Yes, Daddy," Sophia nodded in agreement.

Jay smiled and hugged her tightly, hurting himself more in the process but not caring one bit.

"Daddy!" Sophia giggled. "You is squishiling me!"

Erin looked sombre as she realised that meant Jay had probably hurt himself while hugging Sophia, and knowing her boyfriend well, she immediately understood that something was bothering him. She didn't know what, but she knew she needed to help him. She needed to be his support, to lean on whenever he needed, and she was going to be just that. A friend, a partner, a girlfriend, anything she needed him to be, she would do so without any hesitance. Because she loved Jay more than she ever could have thought possible. And right now, he needed her more than ever.

* * *

"Daddy!" The voice of his angel soon jolted him from his slumber. He had dozed off for an hour or two.

"Sophia! Shoes!" Jay heard his best friend call from the front door as he watched his daughter bounce into the living area ignoring her godfather's instructions.

"Daddy," Sophia beamed. She walked towards her father, carefully, remembering that he was in fact injured and waited for him to lift her up.

Rubbing his eyes Jay picked up his daughter, setting her beside him. Jay had been about to ask his daughter how her day went when a load groan and a few choice words escaped the Latino's mouth.

"SOPHIA!" Antonio grumbled.

The little Halstead sat up, peering her head around Jay only to look up at her daddy who was looking at her with raised eyebrows."Oopsie," was her innocent reply.

"What did you do?" Jay hummed.

Sophia cuddled back into her father's side, refusing to enlighten him.

"I asked you to put your stuff away before someone gets hurt, kiddo," Antonio complained as he stalked into the living area. He had caught his foot in the strap of her bag, tripping him up and causing him to fall into the cabinet.

"Sorry, Uncle Tonio."

Antonio rolled his eyes, Sophia was too god damn cute sometimes which made reprimanding her much more difficult. "It's okay, just remember to put them away next time."

Jay tried to suppress a smile. He always admired Dawson's relationship with his daughter. He turned to the smaller Halstead, pulling back a piece of hair with his hand that had been wrapped around her. "Have a good day at school today, Angel?"

Sophia nodded exasperatedly. "Yes Daddy! Connie can do the monkey lines all on her own'd," Sophia informed her father, her facial expression suddenly turning serious. "I wanted to do the monkey lines."

Jay chuckled. "I'll teach you, baby."

Though not completely impressed, Sophia agreed. "Did you had a gooded day?" Before Jay could even reply their came another question. "Where's Mommy?"

Jay lifted his head up looking around. She must be in the shower, he thought as he heard the water running. "I think she's in the shower."

Antonio soon set himself on a chair that he had moved from the dining room. Lifting a magazine up from the coffee table he flicked through the pages, his head popping up every so often as he heard his god-daughter giggle.

Daddy, Uncle Toni's ignording me." She began to get angrier and more restless by the second. "Uncle Tonio? Uncle Tonio!" He had been reading something interesting when he zoned out for a moment, only being brought back to the present at the sound of Sophia calling him. "Uncle TO-NI-O"

"I heard you honey, what do you need?" Antonio looked up.

"Daddy said he gonna teached you to do the voices like he does," she smiled victoriously.

Antonio feigned hurt, a hand connecting with his chest. "I do the voices well!"

"Not like my daddy does," Sophia giggled. She tried to hide it by placing a hand over her mouth and turned to Jay. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

Jay chuckled, he loved his daughter and the smile she smiled made everything else seem so unimportant. "I think you're upsetting Uncle Tonio, Angel. He might get jealous."

Sophia's smile faltered slightly before it lit up again. "Don't be silly, Daddy. Uncle Tonio knows I loved him too. I like him reading, he just can do better, like Mrs Jacobs said when I wasn't listening." Sophia took a breath before she tried to mimic her teacher, and Jay's comrade's wife. "Sophia Grace, you can do better, if you listen."

"Uh, Angel?" Jay pursed his lips together gently. "When did Mrs Jacobs tell you this?" He wasn't mad at Sophia, it was just news to him that Sophia had been warned about her behaviour.

Sophia took a moment to try and recall. Her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated. "Before my bones broked." She spoke, it had been Sophia noticed the slightly unimpressed look on both her father and her godfather's faces she quickly made her excuses and wriggled away from her father. "I'm going to find Mommy." Jumping down from Jay's lap, Sophia bounced out of the room.

"Sophia-" Jay shook his head, she had already gone. "She's a Halstead, alright."

Antonio chuckled. There was a moment of silence, and Antonio just looked at his long-time friend, a man he admired, a man he considered his closest friend and brother.

"So how are you doing, man?" Antonio spoke up once Sophia was out of listening distance.

Jay shifted in his seat, grimacing slightly at the movement. "Just sore."

Antonio rolled his eyes and shook his head. That wasn't what he meant and Jay Halstead knew that. Jay was his friend, he could see when something was wrong. "You know what I meant, Halstead." When Jay didn't answer Antonio stood up and stalked over towards the door, pushing it to before moving back towards the chair he had been sitting at. Sitting down, he leant forward with his head in his hands. "How are YOU doing?"

"I can't lose them," Jay whispered after a few moments. He was afraid, afraid of failing, failing his daughter, his girlfriend, his friends and family in Chicago. Antonio knew it hadn't been just that though.

Antonio shook his head with a sad smile. "You will never lose them." The investigator cleared his throat after studying Jay for a few moments. "How's the peer support group?"

Jay nearly got whiplash when his head spun around. He had never explicitly told Antonio he had been going to a support group for veterans suffering from PTSD and the effects of adapting to civilian life. It had been suggested a few times but Jay had only ever asked Antonio to watch Sophia whilst he 'ran an errand.'

"Come on, Halstead. How long did you think it would take for me to notice? I'm a detective, not a dumb ass," Antonio scoffed.

Jay shook his head, "I haven't been going."

The investigator didn't speak and made a gesture for Jay to continue, there must have been a reason for Jay not wanting to go.

"Sophia and Erin need me here. I don't want to leave them," Jay declared simply. "They need me." Jay's voice hushed into a whisper.

Antonio could tell it was hard for Jay to comprehend the ordeal the family had been through over the past few months.

The pace things happened had also had an increasing factor, things they believed to be simple turned out to be malicious and sinister in their approach. Jay couldn't understand how only a month ago their ordeal had begun by an intruder in their home attempting to kidnap his daughter.

They had gone from believing that Amanda and her attempt to fight for custody had been responsible for Sophia's ordeal to learning that she had been involved with one of Jay's ex-comrades, whom everyone believed to be dead who had then threatened Amanda into helping him ruining Jay Halstead's life. It had been hell.

"What did he do, Jay?" Antonio spoke up.

Jay choked out a dry sob and shook his head as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. How was he supposed to tell Antonio what Callum had tried to do? Seeing his daughter almost attacked by a violent man that had been presumed dead for years was too much for the young father to handle. He needed to confide in someone but telling someone meant reliving it, he still couldn't bare it knowing that his daughter could have been hurt THAT way if they hadn't gotten there in time.

"What did. HE. Do, Jay?" Antonio tried again. It was then and only then Jay showed any indication that he was hurting.

"He could've done something to her, Toni. If we didn't get there,-" Jay couldn't continue the thought as his voice choked.

Antonio didn't need much to understand what Jay Halstead had been referring to and he felt sick at the thought. The thought that his god-daughter could have been violated in that way made his blood boil, making him clench his jaw and fists.

"They need you to be able to move on, Jay," Antonio tried to offer up. Antonio couldn't empathise with how Jay felt but he knew what it was like to have children who you just wanted to take care of and shelter from pain, Jay had been the mother and father for Sophia since the day Amanda had walked out and now he had someone to lean on, he just didn't know how to. He just didn't know how to open up and be so vulnerable to Erin."What if I- what if I can't?" Jay breathed out, a hand brushed over his unshaven face.

Antonio smiled. "Since when does a Halstead say 'I can't," he chuckled. He stood up from his chair and pointed towards the door where they could hear Sophia and Erin chuckling from Jay and Erin's room. "Isn't it worth it, Jay? Worth hearing that every day?"

They remained in silence for a few moments until the door swung open suddenly revealing Sophia running into the room with Erin only seconds behind.

"Daddy! Mommy's chasising me! She said I need a bath!" Sophia cried joyously as she tried her best to hide from Erin who had clearly been trying to put the young Halstead in the tub.

Jay smiled. His eyes had become red-rimmed. He leant forward from the sofa and caught his daughter in hug. Looking up he pulled Erin to the sofa, making her nearly topple over. Sophia giggled. Jay, with an arm wrapped around his girls, held them close, placing a kiss on Sophia's forehead before he turned to Erin, their lips connecting softly.

Pulling away, Erin spoke up. "What was that for?"

"I love you both, and I'm gonna do everything I can keep you safe, both of you," Jay admitted before he turned to tuck a strand of Sophia's hair away from her face.

Erin's head cocked to the side where she looked towards Antonio, mouthing 'thank you'. She had heard them when she got out of the shower, Jay's walls were thin. "What makes you say that, babe?" She turned back to Jay, her own hand reaching across his chest until she could reach Sophia, her turn to tuck the little Halstead's hair back.

Jay choked out, "Because..I need you both and I-I can't lose you."

Sophia, who had been mesmerized by the label on the cushion looked up too. "Love you lots, Daddy!"

The three adults chuckled. Jay touched his daughter's nose. "I love you too, Angel."

Sophia beamed before her tone lowered to a whisper hoping Erin would not hear but despite her efforts the 5-year-old's attempt of a whisper had been more of a hushed shout. "Does that mean I don't have to have a bath?"

"Nice try, Muffin!" Erin jumped up, using her hands to push her off the sofa and began to chase Sophia who had also wriggled away from her father's touch.

* * *

After food, Jay found himself cleaning up Sophia's toys in the living room, and Erin was helping him out too. Sophia had disappeared into her room, so he was caught off guard when a small yet powerful force rammed into his side.

Erin had turned around upon hearing Jay's groan of pain. Sophia jumped back too cowering tearfully as her father's groans of pain.

"Soph, you have to be careful, baby," Erin warned.

"Did I hurted you, Daddy?" Sophia asked fearfully.

Erin had been ready to tell her off. Seeing that in his girlfriend's face, Jay sent her a furtive shake of his head, before turning back to his daughter. Gritting his teeth in pain, Jay held her to him, leaving a kiss on her head. "I'm okay, baby. You just have to be a little bit careful, okay?"

Erin pursed her lips together, moving towards Sophia, who clearly felt guilty for hurting her father. Seeing the little Halstead on the verge of tears, Erin scooped her up into her arms. "Hey, don't cry, Muffin," she soothed when she saw tears run down Sophia's face. "Daddy's okay. Right, Daddy?"

Jay had stood up by now and he moved closer to Erin. "Don't worry, Angel. I'm fine," he replied, watching as Sophia held out her arms to him.

Jay carefully took her into his strong arms and she clung to her daddy's neck, kissing his daughter's head again. "What did you want to tell us?"

Sophia sniffed sadly. "Nothing, Daddy." She moved gently and Jay knew to put her back on the floor. He did just that.

Sophia didn't say another word as she slumped back to her room, dejected and heartbroken. Erin watched as the Sophia's head started to droop, signalling she was tired. Both Jay and Erin walked towards the 5 year old.

"It looks like you're sleepy, Sophie," Jay remarked, bending down to pick Sophia up. Sophia tried to stop her father from picking her up but Jay was having none of that. Once Sophia was in his arms, he and Erin took the little girl to her room, where Erin had her change into her night clothes and brush her teeth.

Still looking sad, Sophia walked to her bed and climbed into it. Jay pulled on the blanket over his daughter.

"Go to sleep now, okay?" Jay advised quietly, his heart not being able to bear the sight of his daughter being so sad and quiet.

"Okay," Sophia mumbled unhappily. She tossed around, mumbling incoherently, "Is the bad man gone?"

Hearing the words, Jay felt his body tense as he got up. He needed to find a way to forget, but the truth it, that image of Callum holding his daughter and the thought of how close he had been to violating her, made Jay sick to the stomach, and he could feel his chest tightening.

"Daddy?" Sophia muttered again, sleepily. "Daddy, please stay with me?"

Erin watched Jay. Something was definitely bothering him, she was right. He still hadn't told her anything and she wanted him to open up to her willingly. She didn't want to force him. When he was ready he would tell her. Or so she thought.

"I'm here, Angel," Jay responded, keeping his voice calm and composed. He sat back down beside Sophia and stroked her hair. "It's late. Get some sleep now, Soph."

"Okay, but, you and Mommy have to stay with me," Sophia repeated. "Please."

"We're not going anywhere, baby," Erin assured the little girl, rubbing her back gently. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sophia's forehead. "We love you, Soph."

"Love you too," Sophia gently smiled before closing her eyes.

Within twenty minutes, she was asleep and Jay planted another kiss on her forehead before slowly standing up. He made his way to the kitchen, Erin following suite. She leaned against the counter, as she watched him open the fridge and take out two beer bottles.

He came back over to her, and she smiled as he handed her one. Jay offered her a smile in return taking a sip from his bottle, while Erin stepped closer to him.

"Anything you want to talk to me about, babe?" Erin asked quietly, moving her free hand to rest gently on Jay's muscled chest, which was unfortunately for her, covered with a t-shirt.

Jay sighed, leaning his forehead against Erin's. "Seeing Callum just reminded me of the man I was back then, something I've tried so hard to push down," he finally confessed his voice straining with emotions of heartbreak and guilt. His blue orbs reflected so much pain, and Erin hadn't realised up till now how much pain her boyfriend really was in...God, she hated herself. What kind of a detective was she if she couldn't even see the signs that his past was killing him, even now?

"Jay," Erin whispered, her voice catching in her throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize how much pain you've been in all this time...I'm so sorry!" She could feel tears reaching her own eyes and Jay immediately put down his beer bottle to wrap his girlfriend into a hug.

"Hey, you've always been there for me," he reassured her, kissing the top of her head and resting his chin there. "Just being with you heals me. I promise. I love you, Erin."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling into his hard chest. "I love you too, Jay." She pulled away only slightly, an eyebrow raised. "The couch seems lonely, don't you think?"

Jay chuckled, raising his own eyebrow. "I think you're right."

Erin laughed as she grabbed Jay's hand and led him to the couch. "I'll just check on Sophia," Erin informed him. She left. The moment she came back, Jay couldn't help but pull her to him, allowing her to topple over on his knees.

Their lips crashed quickly. All senses of the outside world gone. Nothing mattered in that moment but them.

Now straddling him, their lips never parted and her hand stroked across the bulge that began to form. Jay had to do his best to keep a groan from escaping his lips. With nothing more than a single hand she undid his jeans. But a hand stopped her just as quick.

Erin looked up, unsure at the action.

"Too many clothes," Jay smiled as he eyed Erin's body. She was dressed in her usual attire, a pair of dark jeans and a loose top which had been the easiest thing to remove.

Pulling the top from her head Erin was left in just her bra and Jeans.

Jay leant forward. His hands reached for her shoulders slowly moving until his hands were wrapped around her bra straps. With one motion, it unclasped and fell to the floor. He let his hands drop down to her jeans, unbuttoning the top before unzipping her.

Erin stepped away for a moment as she tried to pull her tight fitted jeans away from her skin. Jay chuckled as he watched Erin try to wriggle out of her trousers.

"Something funny, Halstead?" Erin sassed. Now successfully rid of her jeans she lowered her body back down towards the sofa.

"Mm-not at all.." He had gone to lean forward but a small hand connected with his chest.

A groan escaped his lips. Erin grimaced slightly, knowing she had aggravated one of Jay's countless injuries. Erin pulled away, afraid she had hurt her boyfriend.

"Jay, I'm so-"

Jay shook his head, silently telling Erin that he was fine. He pulled her close, their lips crashing for a second time.

Erin raised an eyebrow as she kissed him back harder. He pulled her closer to him, a hand attempting to slip into her blue laced underwear.

"Too many clothes," Erin mimicked Jay's earlier words. She pulled at his belt, tugging it from around his waist and throwing to the floor. Her hand skimmed across the still forming bulge behind the washed denim. He stifled a moan by kissing her even harder.

His shirt was next but it was too tight, Erin's hands stopped as they reached the hem of his shirt, running a hand across it gently.

Jay noticed the hesitation. Understanding her concern Jay leant forward, ripping the shirt from his body with no concern. He smiled softly at Erin, pulling her jaw closer to him, their faces now inches apart.

Whilst their lips connected with violent passion, and his hands ran up and down her bare skin, one hand 'slipped' below her lace panties and her body arched with pleasure as she let out a moan.

Jay lifted another hand, placing it on Erin's lips, humming the soft sound of a "ssh"

With one quick move Jay managed to flip their bodies, so Erin rested on the couch whilst Jay could use the back of the sofa for support.

Jay positioned himself over Erin carefully, his manhood already hard. Although not completely gentle, he thrusted, entering her. Erin gasped as she tightened around him. An audible moan escaped her lips. Her hips moved up and down, allowing more room for Jay to maneuver himself into her.

The sensation became almost too intense as Jay pulled back, Erin pushing forward until their motions became liquid.

It hadn't been long before Erin arched her back beneath him in pleasure. This time, she couldn't suppress a loud moan from escaping her mouth.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's that noise?" A tired Sophia caught their attention.

Erin scrambled from beneath Jay whilst Jay himself pulled a stray throw from the side of the sofa, covering themselves quickly they flushed shades of red.

"Umm," Jay stammered. "Sophia, what's wrong?"

Sophia didn't even comprehend what had been happening before she entered the room. "Couldn't sleep, Daddy." Sophia rubbed her eyes tiredly, her officer bear hanging beneath her arm.

Jay managed to make himself somewhat decent without Sophia noticing. Erin had too, sliding her jeans on as quick as she could. Leaning over she grabbed the glass of water in all attempts to drown and hide away from this situation.

"Come on , baby, let's get you back to bed."

Sophia nodded, holding her bear tight against her chest.

Jay stood up from the sofa, a hand stretched towards his daughter. "Come on, Sophie."

"Daddy?" Sophia spoke up.

"Yes Angel?" Jay looked to his daughter, she was clearly thinking about something.

"Am I going to have a little brother now?"

Jay stumbled back, his head snapping towards Erin who flushed another shade of red. Erin choked on the water she drank.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely comments and reviews we are receiving, they're really encouraging us to bring this story to you.**

 **Also I'd like to wish Belle a huge GOOD LUCK on her finals that start this Saturday! You're gonna ace them!**

* * *

"Uncle Will!" Sophia's voice made Jay pull back from the stove where he was cooking pancakes. He had finally caved into Sophia's idea of pancakes for breakfast for a couple of days, so that's what he had been doing when their apartment door opened to reveal his brother, Will.

"Princess!" Will greeted with a bright smile. His niece always managed to bring him happiness especially after the double shifts he had been pulling to catch up with his malpractice premiums. Will crouched down his arms open. "Come and give Uncle Will a hug."

Sophia practically bounced over to her uncle who easily and quickly scooped up his niece, another hand tickling her.

"Unc-uncle Will. St-op," Sophia laughed breathlessly. She admired her Uncle Will, in the time he had lived with the father and daughter his bond with Sophia grew more and more each day and for that he had been forever grateful.

"Hey, Will," Jay greeted from the hallway, his body leant against the wall and a hand wrapped securely around his chest, he hadn't been taking the meds his brother had given him, he felt just fine without them, well that's what he told himself anyway.

Will finally stopped tickling the 5-year-old, his smile beamed as he looked to his brother, a sudden frown forming. He hadn't really expected anything else from Jay, he had built a life around his PTSD, though he struggled Will knew that Jay would still not admit pain, whether that be physical or emotional. Right now, he knew, he knew what Jay was doing and he wasn't best pleased.

Before Will could speak a bouncing Sophia jumped from his knee and ran towards the kitchen area. The redheaded doctor managed to pull himself from the floor a stern glare radiating towards his brother.

Jay scoffed. One look. That's all it took for Jay to know what his brother was thinking about. He muttered a morning and moved back into the kitchen area where he continued to make breakfast. Sophia was sat on the floor with her toys and with, surprisingly, little mess. Erin. Jay smiled as he thought of the happiness his partner and now girlfriend brought to his daughter.

"Angel, can you take your toys into your room please?" Jay asked. Jay could have swore he heard a huff from his daughter, his head snapped around quickly to see Sophia still sitting on the floor. "Sophia." His voice held the warning tone he only used when he needed to.

"Muffin, do as your daddy says," Erin said simply as she moved into the kitchen, a basket for washing in hand ready to put in the wash. She had planned to do it last night but after their awkward encounter with Sophia yesterday both parents had been too embarrassed and shocked to do anything. "Come on Soph, I'll help you," Erin added as she placed the basket on the side ready for her to sort through.

With an arm reached out, Erin guided Sophia to her room, an armful of toys in one hand whilst the little Halstead grabbed the rest.

Certain the pair were now out of earshot, Will's head snapped towards Jay.

Jay, already anticipating the words that would come out of his brother's mouth, cut across before Will could even start. "Not now, Will."

"Are you insane? You aren't Martin Riggs, Jay," Will complained, his voice soft to avert any attention from Erin and Sophia. "The meds are to help you."

Jay shook his head, an amused expression trying not to escape as his brother referenced one of their favourite films growing up. Jay always compared himself to Riggs, the hot-headed cop who never cared about himself. Jay often joked that Will was Roger Murtaugh, the retired cop who always complained about Rigg's unruly behaviour. "I'm doing just fine without them."

"Please," Will scoffed. Will knew his brother and he knew when he was hiding something, and he was pretty damn sure that whatever it was would break him one day.

"Hey, Will, you gonna stay for breakfast?" Erin's voice made the two Halstead brothers jump, both looking at each other before turning back to Erin. Small footsteps against the wooden floor made the adults look towards the 5-year-old.

"Please, please, Uncle Will." Sophia held her hands together as she practically begged her Uncle to stay.

Will couldn't deny that look. "Well I suppose I could," he agreed, ruffling Sophia's hair.

Sophia jumped in victory and practically pounced on her uncle.

"Let's set the table then, Muffin." Erin smiled. She loved how excited Sophia got when her Uncle came over, it was the same with Antonio. Though their bond had been different, they all cared for Sophia the same.

Eventually the four sat down around the table, conversation flowing freely, that was until Sophia spoke up.

"Uncle Will, guess what?" Sophia bounced in her chair excitedly as if she had the greatest news in the world to tell. She didn't even wait until her uncle asked what before she continued. "At bed time yesterday-"

Jay's eyes widened, he was sure they left his body at one point. He couldn't be sure what his daughter was about to say but he certainly didn't put it past her. Not bothering to swallow the mouthful of food he had he was quick to speak up. "Sophia. Tell Uncle Will about Connie's party," he suggested hopefully.

"But Daddy, Uncle Will knows, I telled him." Sophia tried her best to narrow her eyes at her father. "I wanted to tell Uncle Will about-"

Erin cut across this time. She was sure she was flushing. "Hey, uh, Muffin? Let's go play with your toys."

Sophia looked down to her plate. "Mommy, I'm not finished"

Will looked between the couple, he was sure Jay was breaking a sweat and he was even more certain that Erin was wearing shades of red. "What did you want to tell me, Princess?"

Before Jay and Erin could even attempt to blurt it out, she beamed. "I'm getting a BABY BROTHER!"

Will choked on the coffee he had just sipped. Meanwhile Erin crept further down into her chair and Jay just sat there, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Uh- okay." Will stumbled across his words, not sure what to actually make of what his niece had just said.

"How do mommy and daddy get a baby?" Sophia asked after a moment or two, her teeth munching on the pancake she had in her mouth.

Will couldn't hold it in, a huge chuckle escaping from his face.

"Food, Sophie," Jay uttered quickly before his head found his hands, covering his face in all attempts to hide from the situation his daughter had made. He should have known. It was Sophia after all.

Erin was the one to speak up next. "Muffin, look, time to get ready for school." Erin, with her hands placed on the table she pushed herself.

Will shook his head, his body wracking with the chuckles he couldn't hold in. Managing to compose himself a little, he said. "No, no. I think Soph here needs an answer."

Sophia bounced happily in her seat as Jay shot Will a glare. This was going to be one fun conversation.

"Well, uh when the baby-" Jay tried to start but he stopped just as quickly. "Oh hell no, I CANNOT do this with my five year old. Not happening."

Sophia frowned, her lip quivering. The movement completely false but it worked.

Erin crumbled. "Muffin, you know me and daddy? We share a bed?" Erin tried. She waited until the Halstead nodded before she continued. "Well, sometimes," Erin's lips pursed together and her eyes narrowed as she glared at her boyfriend's brother. He was really not helping the situation. Erin turned to Sophia, her eyes asking a thousand questions. "Uh- well. To get a baby, the baby needs a mommy and daddy- and they uh-they- um-". She looked towards the brothers for any sort of help. None. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed as if it would help make the next words she spoke less uncomfortable. Her voice quieted hoping Sophia wouldn't hear it. "Make love."

Sophia was totally unfazed. Her leg continued to swing under her chair. "But why?"

Jay was horrified. His hands holding his head in the hope that it would stop him having to face the reality of what was actually happening, in his kitchen, with his daughter.

Will, on the other hand was finding this discussion highly amusing. He had always envisioned his brother having a similar talk with the young Halstead but he hadn't actually expected it to be this funny. He was using his shirt in attempt to mask his laughter, well more of a cackle by now, though nothing seemed to work. His eyes began to tear in hysterics, Sophia always knew how to make them laugh, even if it was unintentional. "Yeah, Erin, why?" Will tormented.

"You're one to laugh!" Jay shot back quickly. "At least I'm not having your dilemma!"

Will, though still highly amused, tried to shoot his brother a glare. "That's different."

Jay didn't say anything just anything and just set a hard glare in his brother's direction.

"At least I didn't get caught by my daughter," Will joked. Leaning back as Jay attempted to lunge forward in annoyance. He had a knack for annoying his brother.

"You don't have a dau-te-ter," Sophia tried to express. Still not fully able to pronounce the word she had been trying to say, Sophia shrugged.

The three adults, though two of them embarrassed, chuckled slightly.

"No I don't, Princess," Will smiled through the tears that had formed from his persistent laughter.

"Mommy!" Sophie whined from her seat, not caring for her uncle's words. "You didn't answered, my questi-stion"

Erin closed her eyes, hoping she had gotten away with it.

"Yeah, Mommy," Will mimicked ."Sophia wants an answer"

"Like I said, they uh- make love," Erin struggled.

"Like you and daddy?" Sophia asked hopefully, the thought of having a younger sibling was exciting to the 5 year old.

Jay finally spoke up. "No, not like me and mommy."

Sophia looked inquisitively. "But you maked mommy have a baby, on the sofa." She declared, her small arm pointing at the sofa.

Jay closed his eyes, a loud groan escaping his lips. "Me and mommy, we were-"

"Making a brother or sister for the princess here," Will finally interrupted, his face flushed from the laughing.

"Don't you have a malpractice premium to pay off!" Jay retorted quickly. He hated how much fun his brother was having with this.

The redheaded Halstead nodded, standing up he placed a soft kiss on his niece's head. "Love you , Princess."

"Love you, Uncle Will!" Sophia bounced.

Before he left, Will moved to his brother, squeezing his shoulder. "Better start getting to work on that little brother for Soph." Will jumped back quickly away from his brother's arm that he had attempted to hit him with.

If Jay hadn't still been recovering he wouldn't have missed. "What about Nina, hey?"

"I don't liked Nina, she's moody," Sophia said from behind a mouthful of food.

Will stood a little taken aback my his niece's words, he had always assumed he liked Nina. It was the impression she had given him the other day when she had to stay at his. Maybe she was just being polite.

Wishing the family a goodbye Will left their apartment, leaving them to finish their breakfast.

Whilst Jay and Erin shared a look before they turned to Sophia who had continued eating, completely oblivious to the conversation. But they...well, they were gonna take a while trying to forget that.

* * *

Jay could not stay put at home, especially not when Erin wouldn't have him as her back-up . Although there were so many other capable cops in the IU to watch Erin's back, he wanted to be able to see her, and be sure she was okay. So Jay and Erin made their way up the stairs and into the bullpen.

Ruzek's voice spoke up, "Hey, Jay, you coming to Molly's tonight? Atwater's buying."

Jay shook his head. "Not tonight."

Atwater looked ready to protest. "Man-"

"Hey, you try having a 5 year old that insists watching Peter Pan isn't enough, but reading the book is a must before bed too," Jay chuckled lightly, moving to his desk as Erin made her way to hers.

"Maybe another time, guys," Erin added.

Right then Voight chose to step out of his office, one hand in his pocket. "Don't get comfy, we caught a case," he announced. "Everyone, suit up. We're heading to 23rd Moonlight Avenue."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the team reached their destination. Jay made his way to where the body was, covered in a sheet. The responding officer was talking to Hank, and Jay tensed, his hand moving to the edge of the sheet. He pulled it back and the pained look on his face did not go unnoticed by Erin. It was a little girl, around 4 or 5, with a gunshot wound to the forehead.

Jay tightened his arm around his ribs, his heart picking up its pace. He clenched his jaw.

"Jay, what is it?" Erin asked.

He didn't reply, but looked towards Ruzek, who had now returned from getting statements. "Do we have a name?" Jay asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Rebecca Turrell. 5 years old. Stray bullet caught her in the crossfire between two gangs. Her mother's over there." He indicated his hand to the tape where a hysterical woman was being held back by two patrol officers.

Jay shook his head and stood up, his body rigid and tensed. Erin watched her boyfriend with a sad expression, knowing he still hadn't forgotten Callum's attempts to hurt Sophia. Seeing this young girl had clearly hurt him to some extent.

"I'll be back, " she told Ruzek as she walked towards Jay. He stood by their car, leaning against the door. His eyes were closed, and he was silent. Even as he heard Erin approaching, he didn't move, nor did he make any effort to speak either.

Erin stopped in front of him, and both of them remained in silence for a while.

"Erin-," Jay began, opening his eyes.

Knowing exactly what her partner was about to say, Erin cut across him. "Don't you dare even THINK of saying you're fine, Jay. Because I can see that you're far from it."

Jay groaned. "Erin, please."

Erin knew he was in pain but she couldn't keep going round in circles. It was time she was direct with him. "No, you're going to tell me, no matter what," she declared, firmly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest so that he would know she meant business.

Jay raised an eyebrow, but Erin stood there, eyes burning into him, and he knew she wouldn't back down unless he told her. He sighed. "What if-what if we hadn't gotten there in time and Callum did hurt Sophia?" He took a deep breath, trying to control the pain and the way his

voice shook. "What would that have done to her? I just-."

Erin stepped closer to Jay, and shook her head. "Jay, don't." She knew what she was about to say would sound mean but she needed to get Jay to see that living in past wouldn't do him or Sophia any good. "The what if's don't matter. Sophie's okay, she's safe and she's not hurt."

Though a little reluctant, Jay decided to agree with Erin. Voight gestured them over. "Let's clear it up."

Erin took the wheel of their car and drove back to the precinct.

* * *

A couple hours later, Jay glanced at his wrist watch. It was 1pm. He needed to pick Sophia up. Grabbing his jacket from behind his chair, Jay headed towards Voight's office and knocked on the door.

Voight looked up from his desk. "Halstead."

"Sarge, I need to pick Soph up. Can I take an hour?"

"Of course you can, Halstead. On the condition that you bring Sophia here."

Jay smiled. He had always known Hank had a soft spot for Sophia and it was nice to see. Though some people may find it weird that their boss loves his detective's daughter, Jay was oddly comforted by that thought, knowing that if anything should happen to him, his daughter would be in good hands.

* * *

Sophia pulled on Jay's hand. "D-Daddy," she whined, her eyes wide as she eyed the precinct nervously.

Jay held back a wince as he kneeled in front of his daughter. "What's wrong, Angel?"

"Daddy, I don't wanna go in, the bad man is there," Sophia looked down at her feet.

Jay pulled Sophia into his arms. "Baby, he's gone now," he whispered gently. "You're safe okay? I'm here."

Sophia nodded into his neck and he stood up, carrying her in his arms, despite it hurting his ribs. He walked into the precinct. When Sophia saw Platt, she waved happily to the desk sergeant.

"Hi there, ponytails," Platt smiled.

"Hi Toody!"

"You got one brave daughter, Chuckles," Platt told Jay.

Jay smiled, ruffling Sophia's hair as she turned red. "Yeah I do," he agreed proudly.

"Toody, I brave like Daddy?" Sophia's eyes shone as she looked at Platt.

Platt chuckled. "Yes, ponytails. You're so brave, exactly like your daddy."

Sophia bounced happily. She looked up at her father. "Daddy, I is superhero too."

Jay and Platt both laughed. "Yes you are, Angel," Jay smiled, kissing her head. "Do you want to see Hank?"

"YES!"

Sophia waved once again at Platt, who smiled at the little Halstead. Jay made his way up to the bullpen and Sophia jumped out of his arms. "MOMMY!" She ran straight to Erin who immediately bent down to pick her up and kiss her cheek.

"Hi there, Muffin," Erin smiled, stroking Sophia's hair. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Mommy you know, Toody telled me I is brave like Daddy!" Sophia exclaimed excitedly.

Erin smiled, looking up at Jay, who gave her a smirk and a light shrug. He was leaning against his desk, watching his girlfriend and daughter interact. And he knew he would give anything, including his own life, to make that woman Sophia's real mother. Erin was a natural with Sophia and it always made Jay happy to see the two of them play and interact.

"I tell you secret, Mommy?" Sophia asked in whisper though it was loud enough even for Jay to hear.

"Yeah, baby, what is it?" Erin asked, excitedly, putting her ear closer to Sophia's mouth.

"You is braver than Daddy!"

"Oh, really, Angel?" Jay smiled, as Erin laughed. "Do you want to get tickled now?"

Sophia squealed. "Daddy! Don't ticklish me!"

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll save you from your daddy," Hank's gruff voice spoke.

"GRUMPY HANK!" Sophia jumped down from Erin's arms and ran straight to her grandfather, so to speak. He hugged her.

"How are you, kiddo?" he asked her.

"I got a star in school, Grumpy," Sophia gestured to her chest where there was a gold star pinned there.

Hank smiled. "Oh you did? Good job!"

"My teacher said I was a good girl and Toody said I is brave," Sophia declared proudly.

Jay shook his head, Sophia was going to go around telling everyone that Platt had called her 'brave'. But truthfully, it was cute, and he was loving every second of it. Watching Hank and Erin interact with his daughter gave him a sense of comfort and happiness. That maybe, everything might just be okay, if only for a little while.

* * *

Jay, Erin and Sophia arrived home shortly after 5PM at Voight's request. Sophia had been falling asleep at Ruzek's desk and though the Officer had offered to move her to the sofa in the break room, their sergeant had suggested that Erin and Jay take the rest of the evening off and spend some time with the young Halstead. They had done just that. Sophia woke up whilst Jay attempted to lift her from the SUV.

Once they had finished their food Sophia retreated to her room where she had set herself playing with some toys whilst Erin and Jay cleared the table.

"Where's Sophia?" Jay looked around, he had expected her to run back into the living area with her toys like she usually did.

"Oh, she's in her room. I told her to try and keep the mess to a minimum, or else she might not find her way back into bed tonight." Erin explained.

Jay chuckled. "Finally, a woman that can restore order."

Erin rolled her eyes at the remark. The pair continued to clear up for a few moments before she spoke up again. "How 'bout we watch something?" Erin suggested as she tried the dish she had in her hand.

Jay shrugged, "Uh okay..wanna go see what we got? I'll sort this out and dry the rest of the plates?" He offered.

Erin nodded, balancing herself on her tiptoes she placed a gentle kiss on Jay's cheek before she moved to where Jay kept his films.

"Soph, baby? You coming to watch a film with mommy and daddy?" Jay leant back and called from the kitchen area. He still felt strange referring to Erin as 'mommy', it had been something he had dreamt about since the day he met Erin Lindsay, but his daughter's safety came first and his decision to keep Sophia away from his job had always jeopardised his chances. Or so he had thought.

"What film?" The small voice echoed through the apartment soon followed by a stampede of small feet. She had changed into her pyjamas, rather unsuccessfully, her t-shirt was inside out and back to front. It was a cute sight but Jay quickly fixed it. "Daddy, what film?" She repeated. Sophia was fussy with films. She had a specific taste, much like her Uncle Will, he was sure it was his fault especially after the endless nights he had stayed up with Sophia watching films whilst Jay had been working.

"Uhm." Jay scratched his chin as he thought about the extensive film collection they had. "The one with the puppies."

Erin scoffed. 101 Dalmatians. She thought. "What about 'The Lion King', Muffin?" Erin suggested as she held up the DVD case for the Halstead to inspect.

The glare the two adults received from the 5-year-old made them want to cower. Sophia shook her head and looked to her father, a small smirk starting to appear.

Jay knew the look.

"I get it Angel, I get it." He quickly held his hands up in mock surrender. "Peter Pan?"

The smile that radiated from his daughter's face struck a chord in his heart, he watched her bounce and giggle happily. "Yes, daddy!"

The microwave dinged, signalling that the popcorn was ready. "Go sit with mommy."

Jay followed soon after, the bowl of popcorn in one hand and two beers for him and Erin in another. He sat himself beside Sophia who was placed firmly between her mom and dad, and stretched his hand behind Erin's head as it rested against the couch.

"You ready, muffin?" Erin asked Sophia who was quick to nod. "Come on, daddy. Press play." Erin spoke to Jay, who leant forward slightly picking up the remote and pressing play. With one glance he looked to his family. This is what he longed for, normality.


End file.
